Les Fugitifs d'Azkaban
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: Traduction de BajaB:: Se passe après la deuxième année. Arrêté pour avoir relâché le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry est placé dans la cellule à côté du sorcier le plus craint d'Angleterre, Sirius Black. UA
1. Evasion de la Chambre des Secrets

Disclaimer: Rien, rien du tout, ne m'appartient. Cette histoire appartient à BajaB et les personnages à J.K.Rowling

* * *

Cette histoire se passe après la Chambre des Secrets. 

* * *

Dans une cellule froide, humide et sale, située au plus bas niveau de la plus terrifiante prison du Monde Magique, Harry Potter, treize ans, frissonna, alors que les Détraqueurs arrivaient silencieusement vers sa cellule, faisant resurgir dans son esprit des souvenirs déplaisant.

"_ Les larmes de phénix..." Dit Riddle, calmement, en regardant le bras de Harry. "Bien sûr...un puissant remède contre les blessures... je l'avais complètement oublié..."_

_Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. "Mais ça ne fait rien. En fait, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Juste toi et moi, Harry Potter...toi et moi..."_

_Il brandit la baguette._

_Puis, dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fawkes tournoya alors au-dessus de Harry et laissa tomber sur ses genoux -- le journal intime._

_Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry et Riddle, la baguette toujours levée, regardèrent fixement le petit livre noir._

_Puis, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire, Harry saisi le crochet du Basilic qui se trouvait par terre à côté de lui, et le plongea droit dans le coeur de Tom Riddle._

_Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Riddle se tordait de douleur sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras, en criant de toutes ses forces._

_Et soudain..._

_Il avait disparu._

_La baguette de Harry tomba sur le sol avec fracas, puis ce fut le silence._

_Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry se releva. Sa tête tournait comme s'il venait juste de parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres par la Poudre de Cheminette._

_Doucement, il ramassa sa baguette et le Choixpeau._

_Un faible gémissement se fit entendre au fond de la Chambre; Ginny remuait._

_Comme Harry se précipitait vers elle, elle se redressa. Assise par terre, elle promena un regard perplexe de l'énorme cadavre du Basilic, vers Harry et sa robe trempée de sang, et enfin sur le journal dans sa main._

_Un sourire narquois ourla les coins de sa bouche._

_"Harry -- oh, Harry -- J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle. "Quoique je doive confesser être très surpris que tu aies assez de présence d'esprit pour avoir détruit mon ancien corps."_

Les souvenirs magiquement convoqués commencèrent à s'évanouir alors que l'esprit de l'adolescent revenait doucement à la réalité. Les cris de ses parents assassinés n'étaient plus le plus terrible des souvenirs de sa courte existence. En fait, ces souvenirs auraient même été les bienvenus, maintenant. D'autres images le hantaient ces jours-ci, bien plus pire que la mort de personnes qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu.

Comme les derniers effets des monstrueux gardes disparaissaient, il entendit un petit "pop" provenant de la cellule adjacente à la sienne, et la voix de son parrain résonna dans la pièce pratiquement vide.

"Prongs, tu es là ?" le murmure venait du coin juste à côté de la tête de son lit de camp.

Ils avaient gratté le mortier entre quelques uns des blocs de pierre les plus mal encastrés dans le mur, pour créer un petit trou entre leurs cellules respectives. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela leur permettait de parler plus facilement que par les grilles de la porte en métal.

"Prongs !" répéta-t-il d'une voix tremblante, légèrement plus forte cette fois. "Allez, secoue-toi !"

Harry savait que Sirius le confondait parfois avec son père, mais l'homme n'était pas aussi cinglé que la plupart des autres résidents de ce niveau.

"Vas-y, Prongs," insista la voix. "Transforme-toi. Vas-y, gamin. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. Transforme-toi. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester ainsi pour toujours."

Pourquoi pas ? Pensa Harry

Pourquoi était-ce si mal de passer le reste de sa sûrement-très-courte-existence dans la peau d'un animal ? Son esprit était beaucoup plus paisible comme cela. Peut être, s'il restait comme cela assez longtemps, il oublierait tout, et n'aurait plus jamais à revivre un de ses cauchemars.

"S'il te plaît ?" supplia Sirius, doucement. "Je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer si tu abandonnes maintenant."

Harry soupira intérieurement.

La seule chose, qui aurait pu être considérée comme bénéfique dans son emprisonnement, été l'effet que cela avait sur son Parrain.

Sirius répondait à la présence de Harry, traînant son esprit malade des profondeurs où il se cachait, vers l'extérieur. Parfois, surtout quand il racontait d'heureux souvenirs à son filleul, il avait presque l'air normal.

Abandonner et le laisser détruirait sans aucun doute l'homme, surtout après l'effort que le prisonnier de longue date avait fait pour se présenter et gagner la confiance de Harry.

"Si tu ne te transformes pas immédiatement, je vais venir et te donner la raclée de ta vie, jeune homme !" se moqua Sirius, avec ce qui était supposé être une extrêmement mauvaise imitation de la mère de Harry.

Incroyablement, cela fit rire Harry.

Avec un petit "pop", il redevint un maigre et pâle jeune garçon, couché sur une couverture usée jusqu'à la corde, sur un lit de camp branlant, probablement dans la pire prison du monde. Mais il souriait - Un faible sourire, mais un sourire néanmoins.

"J'aimerais bien voir ça," dit Harry, la vois rauque et mal assurée.

"Ne me tente pas," répondit Sirius, le soulagement clairement audible dans sa voix. "Je suis certain qu'en réalité, tu es assis sur ton moelleux lit double, buvant du jus de citrouille, grâce à une paille de 1,40 mètres, pendant que je pourris dans cette cellule de la taille de toilettes."

"Je te l'ai dit des millions de fois," répondit Harry. "C'est une paille de 1,50 mètres !"

Sirius rit brièvement avant de demander ce que Harry savait qui allait venir.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, pup (1) ? On a quelques heures avant que les Détraqueurs ne reviennent avec notre dîner. Tu penses à quelque chose ?"

Harry soupira encore. Ils avaient commencé à jouer à ce jeu peu de temps après qu' Harry soit arrivé, après que Sirius se soit remis de la vue d'un clone de James Potter âgé de 13 ans, emmené dans la prison.

Quelques prisonniers avaient répondu à l'emprisonnement de Harry. Etonnamment, le peu qui restaient à peu près sain d'esprit, étaient indignés et dégoûtés qu'un si jeune garçon soit enfermé dans la même section qu'eux. D'autres étaient moins courtois.

Un grand nombre d'ancien supporter de Voldemort avaient hué, risquant un coup de baguette des gardes humains, pour rire à la figure de la personne autrefois célébrée comme le Sauveur du monde magique.

Comment il fut accusé d'avoir libéré la créature de la Chambre et entraîné des dégâts à l'école, ou comment il fut considéré responsable du coma de Ginny: c'était toujours un mystère pour Harry.  
Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Sirius n'avait jamais eu de procès.

"Je sais pas, aujourd'hui, Padfoot" répondit-il. "Je crois que je vais faire la grasse mat'. Tu sais, prendre un jour de congé -"

Il fut interrompu par un cri inhumain, de terreur et de désespoir, provenant d'une cellule un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Même s'il (sur)vivait depuis des mois dans cette prison, il était toujours ébranlé par les occasionnels accès de folie dont certains des autres détenus souffraient. Merlin savait à quel point il était aussi prêt de hurler de folie lui-même.

Beaucoup de leurs conversations étaient coupées par les autres prisonniers dans leurs moments de lucidité, quoique peu d'entre eux fussent assez sains d'esprit pour parler avec eux.

"LA FERME, VIEILLE HARPIE!" hurla Sirius, quasi hystériquement, en réponse. "ON ESSAIE D'AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION CIVILE ICI !"

Une demi douzaine d'autres voix se joignirent à lui, vociférant jusqu'à ce que les hurlements cessent.

Harry savait qu'il serait devenu un des "hurleurs", comme Sirius les appelait, depuis longtemps, si, dans un sursaut d'ironie tellement incroyable pour être vrai, il n'avait pas été placé dans la cellule adjacente à celle de son Parrain, sain d'esprit la plupart du temps.

Parfois, il se demandait si Dumbledore était derrière tout ça, agissant par pitié, ou si c'était Malfoy, comme peine de plus.

Harry ne comprenait peut-être pas comment il avait pu être envoyé dans cet endroit, sans parler de comment il avait pu être transféré dans le niveau le plus sécurisé, mais il savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qui en était responsable.

Lucius Malfoy.

Entre ce dernier, cet idiot maladroit de Fudge, Lockhart imposteur à moitié remis, et l'aimante famille de Harry - les Dursley, il avait été présenté comme étant en passe de devenir le prochain Voldemort.

Comment quelqu'un avait pu croire à l'invraisemblable histoire de Lockhart à propos de son combat contre le Basilic, surtout à la lumière des témoignages de Harry et Ron, cela le dépassait. Mais les sorciers ne l'avaient pas seulement cru, ils étaient totalement convaincu qu'il était Voldemort réincarné.

Se fiant à ce que Malfoy avait dit, et sans doute due en partie à un paquet d'argent changeant de main, Ron fut envoyé à St Mungos, et Harry condamné à l'enfer, pendant que Lockhart et Malfoy montaient en flèche dans les cottes de popularité.

"Allez, gamin," encouragea Sirius, une fois que tous les hurlements eurent stoppés et que le niveau sonore fut retourné à ses habituels murmures de misère et de souffrance.

"Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour gaspiller ta vie à rêver aux filles et au Quidditch. C'est l'heure de se lever et de se bouger. Allez, fainéant."

Sirius gardait Harry sain et vivant. Pendant les premières semaines, il lui parla quasiment non-stop. Même quand les Détraqueurs se trouvaient à côté, il avait continué à lui parler, l'appelant à travers les barreaux, l'exhortant à ignorer les atroces souvenirs, pour se concentrer sur un seul fait: qu'il était innocent.

Quand la présence des Détraqueurs menaçait de détruire Harry, Sirius lui racontait des histoires sur la jeunesse de ses parents.

Et quand cela devint moins efficace, il lui apprit à devenir animagus.

Que Harry soit capable d'exécuter la complexe transformation en une si courte période les avait stupéfait tous les deux. Sirius était sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la jeunesse de Harry, depuis que les Maraudeurs trouvèrent que cela était plus simple d'apprendre en étant adolescent qu'en tant que sorcier ayant deux fois leur âge.

Il pensait que le manque de familiarité de Harry avec la magie avait aussi aidé - quelque chose à propos de sa magie pas encore clouée à son corps...- mais Harry suspectait la pression d'essayer de survivre l'éternelle damnation que la vie en prison était pour lui.

Ca aurait même pu être quelque chose comme de la magie accidentelle que la plupart des adolescents faisaient encore occasionnellement jusqu'à leur 4ème année, qui aurait accéléré la transformation.

Pas que cela ait de l'importance. Tout ce qui importait c'était que, il y a un mois de cela, il réussi pour la première fois à se transformer, et que cela sauvait son esprit et sa vie.

Le problème maintenant, c'était que cela devenait de plus en plus dur de se retransformer, particulièrement depuis que les effets des Détraqueurs avaient l'air de devenir plus fort.

"Ca devient pire, Sirius," dit-il, toute trace d'humour le quittant brusquement. "J'ai presque vu toute le Chambre cette fois; juste après que j'ai tué le Basilic."

Il entendit Sirius s'effondrer sur le sol de sa cellule, à côté du trou.

"On doit s'échapper, alors," répondit-il. "C'est le seul moyen."

C'était un plan fou, sûrement voué à l'échec, mais s'il ne sortait pas de cette prison bientôt, il savait qu'il était condamné de toute façon.

L'espoir que Dumbledore ou l'un de ses professeurs vienne le secourir s'était envolé depuis longtemps.

L'échec du Directeur pour le sortir de cette situation avait tout d'abord laissé a Harry un sentiment de trahison; et les attaques des aînés Weasley, malgré la défense loyale de Ron, l'avait fait se sentir coupable au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant.

Dans un sens, il sentait qu'il méritait d'être là, pour ne pas avoir pu sauver Ginny.

Sirius lui avait parlé de cette spirale d'auto condamnation. A travers des heures de conversation, l'homme avait débattu, et ri, et appris à Harry la vie, de son point de vue sciemment corrompu.

Quand Harry regardait en arrière, il pouvait clairement voir combien Sirius allait mieux depuis qu'il était devenu son voisin de cellule, et en retour, Harry trouva un véritable ami dans un endroit qui n'avait connu autrefois que haine et peur.

"Quand ?" demanda-t-il, savant qu'il les engageait sur une ligne de conduite probablement fatale .

"Ce soir," répondit Sirius, après une courte pause. "Pas besoin de la remettre à plus tard, surtout si cela empire. Cela ne va pas être facile, tu sais ?"

"Je sais," répondit Harry

"Alors prend des forces,"

Harry acquiesça, prenant conscience que Sirius ne pouvait pas le voir, et ferma les yeux.

Il fit quelques exercices de méditation que son parrain lui avait appris, et s'enfonça bientôt profondément dans un sommeil qui allait encore une fois être interrompu par ses cauchemars.

* * *

Ronald Weasley avançait péniblement dans le long couloir de l'hôpital, loin de ce qu'il savait être l'une de ses dernières consultations.

Ses pantoufles étaient incapables d'émettre plus qu'un léger bruissement - il avait beau essayer - mais à cet instant il était bien trop soucieux pour même penser à essayer.

Après des moins de thérapie intensive, Ron était au-delà de tout besoin enfantin de faire étalage de sa rébellion, mais il le faisait quand même, juste pour être régulier.

En fait, mentalement, Ron était un homme nouveau.

D'avoir été subtilement sondé par des experts en légilimencie, examiné des souvenirs particulièrement important dans une pensine, et avoir été forcé de longues heures durant à discuter et confronter ouvertement ses émotions et sentiments, donnèrent à Ron un calme et une stabilité mentale dont il n'avait jamais rêvé auparavant, tellement cela semblait impossible.

Tous les Médicomages étaient d'accord - quand ils pensaient qu'il n'était pas là pour entendre leurs bavardages - qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un ado normal et angoissé avec un léger complexe d'infériorité et une jalousie maladive, ce qu'ils aidèrent à résoudre assez facilement.

Maintenant, après avoir passé des semaines à travailler avec les plus talentueux spécialistes de l'esprit de Grande-Bretagne, il était devenu un adolescent sensible et réfléchi, bien plus mâture que la majorité de ses pairs.

Il avait même vaincu sa peur mortelle des araignées.

Enfin presque.

L'unique chose qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de faire pour l'instant, ce que, même les vantardes compétences des Médicomages les mieux payés de la société ne pouvaient changer, c'était de lui faire incriminer Harry Potter pour l'état de sa soeur.

Tout leur travail assidu avait renforcé sa confiance en ses convictions, et avait instillé en lui une foi inébranlable en son meilleur ami.

Même ses parents, au début convaincus que Harry avait quelque part embrouillé l'esprit de Ron, commencèrent à douter de leurs propres croyances quand ils furent confrontés à la totale conviction de leur plus jeune fils sur l'innocence du Survivant, et commencèrent à se questionner sur les différentes versions de l'histoire dont ils avaient entendu parler à propos de l'enlèvement de leur fille unique.

Les frères aînés de Ron ayant des opinions partagées, étaient interdit de discuter de l'affaire, aussi bien à la maison que quand ils venaient rendre visite à Ron, après que cela ait dégénéré en un combat à main nue durant une réunion "supervisée" avec les Médicomages dans le cadre de la thérapie du jeune garçon.

L'un des Médicomages le résuma parfaitement dans une autre de leur réunion supposées secrètes.

"Nous devrions mentir à Fudge sur les progrès du jeune Mr. Weasley, car la seule manière de faire changer d'avis à ce garçon serait de lui enlever le cerveau pour l'échanger contre l'un de ceux du Département des Mystères. Il m'a presque convaincu!"

C'est comme ça que Ron devina que son séjour dans la prison blanche arrivait à son terme.

Il sut qu'il les avait tous battu.

Ce n'était pas de la fierté enfantine, ni de l'arrogance injustifiée. C'était la confiance calme de quelqu'un qui avait cherché au plus profond de son âme pour trouver, combattre, et bannir les démons qui se cachaient là.

Dès qu'il serait dehors, il allait secourir Harry - qu'importe le prix àvpayer.

C'était le plan, jusqu'à ce que, lors d'une réunion avec les trois Médicomages qui surveillaient son cas, ladite réunion fut rudement interrompue par une paire d'Aurors agressifs demandant à interroger Ron.  
Au travers du déluge de questions sans queue ni tête qui lui furent balancées, avec une indifférence brutale pour son état supposé "fragile", et sous les objections de ses médecins, Ron découvrit un nouveau fait: Harry Potter, le Survivant, son meilleur ami, avait une fois de plus fait l'impossible.

Il ne s'était pas seulement échappé d'Azkaban - la prison supposée la plus sûre qui ait jamais existé - mais il avait aussi secouru son parrain, pendant qu'il y était.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Ron, tandis qu'il retournait dans sa chambre stérile, une pile de devoirs l'attendant patiemment.

Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul avec une volonté inébranlable. 

* * *

_"Harry -- oh, Harry -- J'ai essayé de te le dire, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Ginny, calmement. "Quoi que je doive confesser être très surpris que tu aies eu la présence d'esprit de détruire mon ancien corps."_

_La peur serra le coeur de Harry alors que la voix de Ginny résonnait dans la Chambre. Elle était dure, froide, comme celle de Riddle._

_"Tu as raison," approuva la jeune fille en voyant son expression. "Mon âme est maintenant dans ce corps, comme je te l'ai dit, et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera cela."_

_Et Ginny éclata de rire. Un rire terrifiant qui fit frissonner Harry, alors qu'il paniquait de plus en plus._

_"Elle ne peut pas être morte," dit-il. "Je vous ai détruit!"_

_Le rire s'arrêta et des yeux froids le regardèrent comme s'il avait été un insecte._

_"Non, Harry, tu as seulement détruit mon simulacre de souvenir - L'ancien corps que j'habitais, en attendant que la vie s'échappe de celui-ci."_

_Ginny/Riddle se leva, une baguette apparaissant soudainement dans sa main._

_"Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te permettre de rester en vie, Harry. Alors, Adieu."_

_Au moment où elle levait sa baguette, il lui jeta le Choixpeau au visage et s'élança en avant_.

_Ginny évita sans mal le Choixpeau en faisant un pas sur le côté, mais pas Harry. Il l'empoigna par les poignets et les fit tomber tous les deux sur le sol._

_En dépit de sa mauvaise condition physique, la force de sa peur le contrôlait, mais le combat avec les Basilic se faisait ressentir et la meilleure condition de Ginny commença à se manifester alors qu'ils luttaient. Doucement elle commença à pointer la baguette vers lui, malgré ses efforts pour la repousser._

_Grognant sous l'effort, Harry comprit qu'il allait perdre, et à la seconde où cette baguette le tiendrait en joue, tout serait finit._

_"Abandonne, Potter," gronda-t-elle. "Tu vas mourir."_

_En désespoir de cause, Harry changea la direction où il poussait les bras de Ginny et les tira vers son visage. La baguette frôla sa joue. La dangereuse manoeuvre fonctionna et le sort qu'elle avait conjuré hâtivement passa au-dessus de son épaule, si près qu'il sentit l'air brûlant à côté de son oreille._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Harry," demanda Ginny, essayant manifestement de le distraire pendant qu'elle lutter pour ramener la baguette vers elle. "Me tuer de tes propres mains ?"_

_Et soudain, Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire._

D'une main, il poussa les bras de Ginny d'un côté, et appliqua l'autre sur un côté de son visage, exactement comme il avait fait avec Quirrel un an auparavant.

_"AAAAARGHH!"_

_Un cri de douleur inhumain sortit de la bouche de Ginny alors qu'elle lâchait sa baguette, essayant de s'extirper de sous Harry. Son visage se couvrit de cloque, comme celui de Quirrel; ses doigts fumèrent là où ils avaient été en contact avec la peau du jeune garçon._

_Harry attrapa l'autre côté du visage de la jeune fille de sa main libre et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage._

_Ses hurlements atteignirent un nouveau plafond alors qu'elle secouait ses bras sauvagement et dégageait son corps violemment, tentant d'échapper au tourment, mais il l'immobilisa avec ses jambes et tint bon._

_La chaire était presque en ébullition sous ses mains, et Harry flancha mentalement devant l'horreur de ses actions, mais il continua à les appliquer tandis que les cris et les débats diminuaient._

_Quand Ginny arrêta de bouger, il s'effondra sur elle en pleurant. Il sentit la chaleur de son sang se mêler avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage._

Harry fut réveillé par des gouttes d'eau tombant sur son visage.

Peu à peu il se rendit compte qu'il s'était blotti sous une couverture chaude et poilue, et qu'il avait plus chaud que jamais depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné. Mais il se sentait mal.

D'une part car il s'était endormi sur le côté en étant toujours sous sa forme d'oiseaux, et que les corps d'animagus n'était pas vraiment fait pour une position aussi peu naturelle.

L'autre raison de sa gêne, était le poids de sa "couverture poilue". La forme de chien de Sirius était assez grande, malgré sa maigreur, et le poids c'était car Harry se trouvait sous les pattes du Grim, repliées sous le menton du chien endormi.

Finalement, Harry réalisa que la source majeure de son inconfort était l'odeur.

Les chiens mouillés sentent.

Et Sirius était très mouillé.

Ils étaient parvenus à Ю s'échapper de la forteresse noire quelques jours auparavant; le plan complètement dingue de Sirius fonctionnant presque exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas remarqué le chien se faufilant hors de la cellule quand ils vinrent ramasser les gamelles vides du précédent repas, et n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, quand le même chien entra dans la cellule suivante, et en ressortit, portant, dans sa gueule, un oiseau.

Les deux cellules vides furent découvertes le lendemain au moment de la distribution des repas; mais Sirius avait eu le temps de transporter un Harry inconscient à travers le dédale qu'était la prison et ils l'avaient quitté avant que commencent les recherches pour les retrouver .

Comment il arriva à escalader le parapet, et ensuite à nager dans la vaste mer, c'était un mystère pour Harry qui avait eu des brefs instants de conscience durant cette journée de cauchemar.

Des souvenirs embrouillés de vagues s'écroulant sur eux, menaçant de les emporter loin du rondin de bois qu'ils utilisaient comme radeau, entrecoupés de flash où les mâchoires massives du Grim se refermaient avec douceur sur son petit corps fragile.

Sirius avait juré qu'il avait reçu de la part de Harry quelques regains d'énergie de temps en temps, mais admit que lui non plus n'était pas tellement lucide à ce moment-là.

Depuis lors, ils étaient rarement sous leur forme humaine, se retransformant seulement quelques heures pour des courtes pauses et pour essayer de se préserver de la folie qui venait quand on restait trop longtemps sous sa forme animale. Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, ils savaient qu'ils se rapprochaient du but, mais ça n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix, à l'heure qu'il était.

Harry avait du mal à apprendre à voler. Cela aurait été marrant s'ils n'avaient pas été si désespérés.

Sirius avait argué qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de se sécher, depuis leur "baignade", ce qui conduisait à l'actuelle mauvaise situation de Harry, l'animagus chien essayant de le réchauffer et de le sécher par cette nuit pluvieuse, en l'abritant de sa fourrure à l'intérieur du taudis qu'ils s'étaient fait en branchages.

Le petit cri indigné de Harry troubla le sommeil du chien endormi qui prit quelques instants pour se réveiller avant de se lever soudainement et de jeter Harry sur le sol par inadvertance.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et laissa échapper un autre petit cri, espérant communiquer la profondeur de son dégoût. Il reçut en retour, de la part du chien, un semblant de sourire - idiot en plus -, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en arrière et se secoue dans la plus ancienne tradition des chiens mouillés, mais avec bien plus de satisfaction qu'un animal normal.

Harry étendit ses ailes et les battit avec préaution, décollant subitement du sol de quelques centimètres. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles étaient plus légères et plus fortes.

Ca peut marcher, pensa-t-il, avant de faire un autre essai.

Son premier puissant battement d'aile l'envoya directement du sol droit dans la branche au-dessus de sa tête, l'assommant presque au passage et le faisant retomber à plat sur son dos, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux. Sirius aboya joyeusement.

Avec un petit "pop", il reprit sa forme humaine, hurlant de rire.

Harry le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, se massant le haut du crâne, où une énorme bosse se formait.

Il savait qu'ils agissaient un peu hystériquement, mais ils avaient bien besoin d'une pause. Ne manger que le peu que Sirius trouvait, et se cacher des diverses équipes de recherches, incluant des groupes de Détraqueurs, avait éprouvé leurs nerfs pendant les deux derniers jours.

Il n'y eut guère que pendant les dernières heures que les choses se calmèrent un peu, sûrement parce qu'ils se trouvaient assez loin de la prison, ou peut-être parce que, n'ayant pas de signe de vie des deux prisonniers, leurs poursuiveurs avaient du décider qu'ils avaient trouvé la mort dans la mer déchaînée.

C'était soit ça, soit Harry et Sirius se trompaient de chemin et se rapprochaient de la prison, que les équipes de recherche avaient déjà inspecté, au lieu de s'en éloigner.

"Oh, Tweety (Nda: c'est Titi en anglais)," dit Sirius en rigolant. "Tu as peut-être appris à te transformer plus vite que n'importe quel animagus dans toute l'histoire de la magie, mais je suis sûr que tu es aussi celui qui a le plus du mal à maîtriser ledit animal."

"Hey !" protesta Harry. "Tu m'offenses là. C'est pas ma faute si les premières semaines où j'ai essayé d'apprendre à voler, ça c'est passé dans une pièce à peine assez large pour que je puisse étendre mes ailes !"

"Je ne sais même pas quelle sorte d'oiseau je suis, à part ta brillante observation de 'c'est une espèce de faucon' !"

Ils rirent encore quelques minutes avant que la gravité de leur situation ne les rattrape une nouvelle fois.

"Bon, où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ?" demanda Harry.

Il ne s'était concentré que sur sa survie, et ensuite sur son évasion de prison. Sirius avait mentionné quelques options, mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé plus que cela, n'osant pas tenter le destin en planifiant trop loin dans le futur.

"Tout d'abord, il faut que tu manges correctement," répondit Sirius, en regardant Harry d'un oeil critique. "Tu es beaucoup trop maigre et léger pour un garçon de ton âge."

Harry ne commenta même pas. Son traitement au main des Dursleys l'avait toujours laissé trop fin, mais des mois en prison avait fait son ancienne apparence positivement grosse, en comparaison. Sirius n'avait pas particulièrement l'air en bonne santé non plus.

"Nous aurons besoin d'aide, éventuellement," continua Sirius. "J'ai bien un ou deux amis qui risqueraient leurs peaux pour nous, mais on va devoir être très prudents. Les Aurors et Malfoy ne vont pas te laisser partir facilement."

"Toi non plus," dit Harry. "Comparé à moi, tu es probablement au sommet de leur liste des hommes les plus recherchés."

Sirius se redressa, faisant une moue indignée, "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'comparé à toi' ?"

Cela prit encore une ou deux heures, mais finalement Harry réussit à s'envoler. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux sous sa forme d'animagus. Il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle sorte d'oiseau il était, et à part dire qu'il était une sorte de faucon, Sirius n'en avait pas non plus la moindre idée.

"Hey, les seuls oiseaux qui m'intéressaient portaient des robes et du maquillage" rigola Sirius.

Une fois que Harry fut dans les airs, tout vint naturellement. C'était comme sa première fois sur un balai, mais mille fois mieux. Avant qu'il le réalise, il faisait des piqués et des plongeons à des vitesses incroyables, prenant les autres oiseaux par surprise dans de dramatiques passages éclair.

Soudain, son ventre gargouilla, et son instinct de chasseur revint au galop. En un battement de cil, il transportait entre ses serres le cadavre d'un pigeon obèse.

Harry put dire que Sirius avait l'air très impressionné quand il lui présenta leur dîner mais essayait visiblement de ne pas le montrer.

"Pas aussi bien que le lapin que j'ai attrapé l'autre soir," dit Sirius en regardant le pigeon d'un oeil critique. "Mais acceptable."

"Est-ce qu'on peut le manger, s'il te plaît ?" plaida Harry.

"Bien sûr. Dès que tu auras appris à faire un feu." Répondit Sirius, en souriant narquoisement.

Harry grogna. Il avait déjà essayé la technique "du frottement des deux bouts de bois" pendant une heure, avant d'abandonner et de se transformer en oiseaux pour manger le lapin. Sirius pouvait manger presque tout, sous sa forme canine et aussi sous sa forme humaine, qu'importe que cela soit cuisiné ou pas, mais l'estomac de Harry était un peu plus fragile.

Au même moment, un horrible et familier sentiment de froid et de désespoir leur parvint du ciel précédemment clair et dégagé.

"Transforme-toi !" cria Sirius, en jetant la pigeon par terre et en saisissant Harry par le bras. "Transforme-toi, MAINTENANT !"

Harry combattit la vague de souvenirs et la panique qui grandissaient dans son esprit, et força son corps à se transformer.

* * *

C'était la pire année que Hermione Granger avait eu dans toute sa vie.

Après avoir été pétrifiée, sans avoir dit à personne excepté une préfète de Serdaigle sa théorie concernant le monstre de Serpentard, elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie pour découvrir que son meilleur ami avait été arrêté pour avoir pratiquement tué la soeur de son autre meilleur ami.

Pas seulement cela, mais les arguments logiques qu'elle avait préparé pour la défense de Harry furent balayés dédaigneusement par les autorités, arguant que ce n'était rien de plus que les dénégations sans fondements d'une fan hystérique.

Même ses professeurs l'avaient mise à l'écart, ignorant ses suggestions dans leur hâte de protéger le Directeur qui était tenu pour responsable des actions supposées de Harry.

Devoir se tenir en retrait et regarder ses deux meilleurs amis se faire condamner alors qu'elle les savait innocents, avait été de trop pour elle. Même si elle était forte, et plus brave que n'importe qui, voir Ron et Harry embarqués dans cette histoire sans pouvoir rien faire était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

"Maman," dit-elle, après avoir entendu le verdict et vu un Harry Potter enchaîné être entraîné en dehors de la salle par les Détraqueurs. "Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard."

"Je comprends," la consola sa mère. "Il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux jours d'école de toute façon. Je suis certaine que le Directeur te laissera rentrer à la maison plus tôt."

Hermione secoua la tête tristement, les larmes continuant de couler sur son visage.

"Non, maman. Pas seulement cette année. Je ne veux jamais retourner à Poudlard. Plus jamais."

"En fait," continua-t-elle, la conviction faisant trembler sa voix, malgré les rivières de larmes coulant à flot de ses yeux. "Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds dans le monde magique, pas tant que Harry sera en prison et Ron dans un hôpital psychiatrique."

A la fin, la plupart de ses souhaits s'étaient réalisés. Elle n'était pas retournée à Poudlard, mais avait continué à étudier la magie grâce à des professeurs particuliers et par elle-même.

Pour la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, découvrir qu'une mineure pouvait utiliser la magie à des fins éducatives fut la cerise sur le gâteau représentant cette société hypocrite .

Pendant des décennies, des sorcières et sorciers, sans aucun doute des Sang-purs, pouvaient utiliser la magie grâce à l'une des plus stupides solutions imaginables. Avec seulement un professeur lui étant assigné pour quelques heures par semaine, Hermione pouvait utilise la magie 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, pendant l'année scolaire et pendant les vacances.

Le fait qu'il y ait plus d'un professeur, et pour beaucoup plus qu'une heure par semaine, était sans rapport.

Elle ne cherchait pas à apprendre comment faire partie de la communauté cachée - elle voulait seulement apprendre ce qu'ils savaient. Au lieu de restreindre ses études à Poudlard, elle se donna le devoir de rattraper ses études moldues, et était déterminée à aller à une université moldue et à avoir, plus tard, un travail moldu - et le monde magique pouvait bien aller se faire pendre.

Se noyant dans les études pour oublier la douleur, elle devint l'ombre de ce qu'elle était autrefois, sa seule détermination la faisant continuer.

Ses professeurs, moldus et magique, firent part de leurs inquiétudes à ses parents, qui en retour, se désespèrèrent de faire sortir un jour leur fille unique de sa dépression. Ne sachant vers qui se tourner, ils écrivirent une lettre, et la postèrent avec la plus vague adresse imaginable écrite sur l'enveloppe.

Deux jours plus tard, l'intensif régime studieux d'Hermione fut dérangé par des coups inattendus frappés à la porte.

Ses parents travaillaient presque toute la journée, même s'ils avaient changé leurs emploi du temps pour être sûrs qu'au moins l'un d'eux soit présent à la maison quand les professeurs n'étaient pas là, et personne ne venait la voir pendant la journée.

En ce jour particulier, le professeur de math moldu était partit dix minutes plus tôt que prévu, et sa mère l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'elle serait un peu en retard à cause d'une complication avec la racine (dentaire) d'un patient, donc Hermione était toute seule.

Ne désirant pas interrompre sa concentration, pour ce qui ne serait sûrement qu'un vendeur de porte à porte, Hermione garda les yeux sur son livre et ouvrit la porte sans peur, sachant qu'elle avait remis l'écran de sécurité après que son professeur soit parti.

Quand elle leva finalement les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur ceux, amusés, de quelqu'un elle ne pensait vraiment pas revoir de sitôt.

"Salut, Hermione," dit Ron.

* * *

1) Je n'ai pas traduit cette expression car c'est un terme affectif qui veux dire "mon petit chiot"! Et je me voyais mal dire ça dans la phrase... 


	2. Fugitifs en fuite

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, continuez comme ça!!

Pour ceux qui m'ont posé une question, j'y répond:

**Ewilan Potter**: la réponse est dans ce chapitre..

**missgege93**: Remus apparaît dans le prochain chapitre!

**Tempete Sanguine**: je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions sinon ça ne sert plus à rien que je poursuive la traduction...!

et pour **grispoils**: c'est la même chose que pour Ewilan Potter..

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire...

* * *

_Harry frappa et poussa la porte pour entrer._

_Pendant un moment ce fut le silence, alors que Harry, Ron, et Lockhart, portant toujours Ginny, se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, couvert de saletés et de boue, et (dans le cas de Ginny et Harry) de sang. Puis quelqu'un hurla._

_"Ginny !"_

_C'était Mrs Weasley, qui, assise devant le feu, pleurait. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, très vite suivie par Mr Weasley, et tous deux se jetèrent sur l'homme qui soutenait leur fille._

_Harry, cependant, ne les regardait pas. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant la cheminée, fronçant les sourcils; à côté de lui, le Professeur MacGonagall prenait de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, une main sur le cœur. Fawkes frôla l'oreille de Harry et alla se poser sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, alors que Mrs Weasley se tournait vers le jeune sorcier._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" hurla la mère affolée. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?"_

Les jours qui passaient étaient de plus en plus difficiles pour les deux fugitifs. Le bref sursis que leur avait accordé les patrouilles était arrivé à son terme, les forçant à passer de plus en plus de temps sous leur forme animale.

Harry pouvait à peine voler avec les Détraqueurs fouillant la région. Si l'un deux l'approchait pendant qu'il volait, il perdrait probablement conscience, le précipitant vers sa mort.

Les heures devinrent une suite sans fin de moment où ils essayaient d'échapper à leur poursuivants, où ils se cachaient et enfin où ils chassaient, pour se nourrir. Cela aurait pu être marrant, si leurs journées n'avait pas été aussi monotonement désespérées.

Les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, même s'il n'avait jamais mangé aussi bien (en dehors de Poudlard), Harry savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus fatigué, et Sirius était encore pire. Son parrain n'avait pas le bénéfice d'être jeune (Note de la traductrice: hum, hum…il a quand même 33 ans !), et n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une année passée entière de somptueux repas. Harry s'inquiétait donc de sa santé mentale, qui se détériorer toujours plus alors que leur fuite et leur poursuite se poursuivaient sur leur dure lancée.

Harry avait arrêté de regarder le paysage, et suivait aveuglément Sirius qui cherchait un profond renfoncement pour se cacher dans la falaise près de la côté. Le vent était trop fort pour qu'il puisse voler, alors il suivait péniblement Padfoot qui courait devant.

Les éléments avaient limé une partie des falaises la laissant pleine de dépressions, comme si un artiste fou l'avait sculpté. Des plantes têtue poussaient sur la surface nue des rochers, défiant les éléments, enfonçant leurs racines dans chaque petite motte de terre qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, et envoyant leurs fines branches vers le ciel.

"Je cherche une grotte," haleta Sirius, après s'être retransformé. "Normalement il y en a plein dans ce genre d'endroit. Le plus loin on s'abritera, le mieux on sera protégé et difficile à trouver."

Harry approuva et se traîna à sa suite. Un peu d'effort maintenant, et il pourrait espérer plusieurs heures de repos en plus, s'ils trouvaient un endroit acceptable.

Cela avait été l'idée de Sirius de rester le long de la côte, où il était, heureusement, beaucoup plus simple de trouver de l'eau, de la nourriture et un abri. Harry n'avait aucune idée si cela était bien ou non, mais il était plus que disposé à aller n'importe où Sirius voulait.

Rejoignant son parrain, Harry perdit soudain son équilibre. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait sans problème reprit pied, mais les choses étant ainsi, il s'écrasa sur le sol les fesses les premières, avant de commencer à glisser le long d'une pente raide.

Sirius attrapa l'un de ses bras, essayant de l'arrêter, mais finit par tomber à son tour tête la première. Les deux se retrouvèrent quelques mètres plus bas, couverts de boue, dans un endroit rocheux, avec une vue magnifique sur la plage en dessous, perdant par la même occasion une journée de chemin.

"Bordel," jura Harry, une fois qu'il eu reprit son souffle, et que la douleur se calma un peu. "Je suis vraiment désolé, Sirius."

"Il va falloir que je refasse ton éducation en matière de juron, Harry," répondit Sirius, étendu sur le dos, là où il avait atterri. "Bordel n'est pas le terme le plus approprié pour exprimer ce que je crois que tu veux exprimer à l'instant présent."

"Ne t'en fait pas," dit Harry. "Je crois que je les connais déjà. J'ai juste peur que Hermione me tape à chaque fois que j'en utilise un. Elle a un très bon crochet du droit et n'a pas peur de s'en servir. Ron a toujours des bleus sur les bras à force de trop jurer."

"Elle m'a l'air d'une fille charmante," rit Sirius. "Il faudra que tu me la présentes."

"Je le ferai," approuva Harry. "J'imagine que ce sera très intéressant - Seulement, ne mentionne pas le fait que j'ai raté des mois de cours pour courir la campagne avec toi, d'accord ? Elle est un peu obsédée par ce genre de chose."

Sirius éclata de rire et l'aida à se remettre sur pied pour continuer la recherche.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent l'endroit parfait. Un épais fourré cachait l'étroite entrée d'une profonde caverne, caverne qui avait été habitée auparavant.

Le seul vrai problème était la lumière.

Les yeux de faucon de Harry était magnifiques, mais pas adaptés à des conditions de basse luminosité. Le Grim de Sirius était un peu mieux loti, mais aucun des deux n'était particulièrement heureux de se retrouver dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Quand la nuit tomberait, il ferait totalement noir.

Par la faible lueur de l'entrée, ils trouvèrent des signes que d'autres avant eux avaient utilisé cette grotte comme abri. Ici et là se trouvaient des restes émiettés de caisses en bois et des âtres (pour le feu) emplis de poussière. C'était, cependant, le premier signe de vie humaine qu'ils voyaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la prison.

Sirius trouva une demi bouteille pleine de quelque chose qui sentait fort, enterrée dans la poussière. Il refusa d'en donner à Harry après en avoir prit lui-même une immense rasade et avoir toussé pendant deux minutes.

"Pas bon pour toi," lui dit-il, la voix rauque, avec un refus flagrant de voir l'illogisme de cette déclaration, alors qu'il en prenait une nouvelle rasade.

Harry se contenta donc de l'eau d'un petit ruisseau qui coulait au fond de la grotte.

Une pile de branches sèches leur fit espérer avoir droit à un feu, mais après une autre heure du "frottement des deux bouts de bois" sans résultat, servit juste à mettre Harry en colère et frustré.

"Merde," cria-t-il, en jetant les bout de bois qu'il utilisait. "Ça n'avait pas l'air aussi dur quand les gens le faisaient à la télé!"

Le petit gloussement de Sirius emplit la pièce, provoquant un écho féerique.

"Si tu arrives à te mettre aussi facilement en colère, cela veux dire que tu te remets plutôt bien des effets des Détraqueurs," dit-il. "Il y a quelques temps, j'aurai parié mes derniers gallions que tu n'aurais jamais assez de volonté en toi pour te fâcher contre un bâton!"

"Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ?" grogna Harry.

"Il apparaît que je n'ai pas de baguette sous la main," sourit Sirius. "Désolé."

"Dumbledore n'a pas toujours besoin d'une baguette," dit Harry. "D'un mouvement de main il arrive à faire apparaître des choses. Quirell aussi. Pourquoi pas toi ?"

"Eh bien, pour commencer je ne suis pas Dumbledore," répondit Sirius en s'asseyant, l'air soudain très excité. "Et je n'ai pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres gravé à l'arrière de ma tête, mais toi tu devrais pouvoir."

"Moi?" demanda Harry, en commençant à paniquer. "Pourquoi ? Tu penses que j'ai un satané Voldemort dans ma tête ?"

"Mais non, pas ça, tu as déjà fait de la magie accidentelle, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Sirius. "Changer la couleur des cheveux, et d'autres trucs ?"

"Oui, mais c'est totalement différent! Je ne peux pas claquer des doigts et faire apparaître des flammes," protesta Harry

"Moi, ça fait longtemps que ça m'a passé, alors je pense que t'as de meilleures chances de réussir," expliqua Sirius. "Regarde le temps que tu as mis pour te changer en dindon! Cela prouve que ta magie n'est pas aussi liée à ta baguette que les gens de mon âge. Remus pensait que c'était en partie pourquoi nous avions aussi réussi la transformation. Nous étions encore jeune - même si nous étions moins jeune que toi - quand nous avons pu nous transformer pour la première fois."

"Je ne suis pas un dindon, espèce de caniche surdimensionné," dit Harry d'un ton sec mais sans colère. "Et je suis fâché que tu puisse croire que j'ai un Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le cerveau."

"Allez. Essaie," encouragea Sirius, ignorant la remarque de son filleul.

"Comment?" demanda Harry. "Je ne suis déjà pas sûr de savoir comment fonctionne la magie _avec_ baguette, alors _sans_!"

"Remet-toi en colère contre le bâton, exactement comme tout à l'heure, mais beaucoup plus en colère. Regarde-le en souhaitant qu'il flambe. Il faut que tu le veuilles plus que n'importe quoi au monde."

"Tu veux que je me fâche contre un bâton? Je crois que j'ai trop attendu pour te sortir de là, Padfoot - tu dérailles sérieusement. C'est soit ça, soit le truc qui se trouve dans la bouteille que tu berces tendrement n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Si je me rappelle bien, c'est moi qui t'ai sorti de là," répondit Sirius en rapprochant ladite bouteille de son cœur, comme pour la protéger. "Et laisse ma bouteille en dehors de ça."

"Peut-être, mais je t'ai aidé mentalement," dit Harry

"Prend ce satané bâton et essaie, avant que je vienne t'aider mentalement, moi aussi, pup. Au moins ça te gardera au chaud, et moi hautement amusé."

Sirius sourit largement, et prit une autre gorgée de son précieux liquide, grimaçant et se couvrant la bouche de la main, alors que ledit liquide lui brûlait la gorge.

Harry ronchonna et ramassa les bouts de bois. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il commença donc à les frotter l'un contre l'autre, comme précédemment. Il laissa sa colère et sa frustration prendre le dessus, se concentrant sur les branches, souhaitant, non, ordonnant qu'elles prennent feu.

Il oublia Sirius et la grotte. Il ignora la douleur dans ses muscles. Petit à petit, il se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit, oubliant tout, sauf de forcer ces branches à prendre feu.

Soudain, il entendit un grondement dans ses oreilles et sentit une étrange surtension dans ses mains. De la lumière explosa des bâtons qu'il tenait dans les mains, et de la pile de branches entassées surgit une gigantesque flamme qui atteignit le plafond de la caverne, avant de revenir brusquement vers le bas.

Harry laissa échapper un petit cri assez peu digne, et se jeta sur le sol, loin du geyser de feu.

Tandis que les flammes reprenaient une taille un peu plus normale, il se remit sur pied et regarda avec indignation Sirius hurler de rire, si fort, qu'il en était plié en deux.

La vue de son parrain riant vraiment pour la première fois, réchauffa Harry plus que le feu surprise.

* * *

Au moment où Hermione réussit a enlever la chaîne de sécurité de la porte, les doigts tremblant d'excitation, elle lâcha son livre et se jeta sans attendre dans les bras de son ami rouquin.

"Oh, Ron," pleura-t-elle de joie. "J'ai essayé de venir te voir, mais ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer. Ils disaient qu'il n'y avait que la famille qui avait le droit, et même eux devaient avoir l'autorisation des Médicomages assignés à ton cas. J'ai essayé de leur dire. Je sais que ce n'était pas Harry, surtout après que tu l'aies défendu. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là. Comment vas-tu ? Quand es-tu sorti ? Comment es-tu arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que les Guérisseurs t'ont -"

"Hermione," dit Ron, essayant sans succès d'interrompre son babillage.

"- fait ? J'ai essayé de leur faire dire, et je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas sous l'influence de Harry, comme Lockhart et Fudge l'ont clamé, mais ils ont menacé de me traîner devant les Aurors pour avoir répandu des mensonges! Ils ont appelés cela de la sédition, tu peux le croire!"

"Hermione," redit Ron, encore une fois sans succès.

"J'ai essayé d'aller voir Harry aussi, mais ils ne laissent même pas Dumbledore le voir. Je lui ai envoyé des lettres, mais elles reviennent toutes sans avoir été ouverte -"

Finalement, Ron prit son courage à deux mains et fit la seule chose qu'il savait l'arrêterait de déblatérer.

Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa.

La thérapie de Ron l'avait aussi mis devant le fait accompli, à savoir avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour la fille qu'il considérait comme l'une de ses meilleures amies. À un âge où la plupart des garçons luttait pour comprendre les rapides et incontrôlables changements qui leur arrivaient, Ron avait reçu des conseils sages et précis de spécialistes de l'esprit, qui d'habitude faisaient face à des choses bien pire que de naturelles émotions d'adolescent.

En résultat, Ron savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione, et n'avait pas peur de lui faire savoir de la manière la plus directe possible.

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné. En fait, il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais cela eu l'effet désiré.

Il s'était convaincu et préparé émotionnellement à être rejeté, mais, alors qu'Hermione réalisait ce qu'il se passait, il sentit qu'elle se remettait de son choc - et l'embrassa en retour.

À ce moment là, en quelques secondes où le baiser changea, Ron su, malgré les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, et celles qui allaient sûrement arriver, qu'il mourrait heureux - car au moins l'un de ses rêves se serait réalisé.

* * *

_"Suspectant le jeune Mr. Potter de me cacher quelque chose, j'ai utilisé mon incroyable talent naturel de dissimulation pour le suivre. Après avoir jeté quelque étrange sortilège de magie noire sur le fils Weasley pour qu'il le suive, il alla directement là où je suspectait que se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets," dit Gilderoy Lockhart._

_Même dans l'état catatonique dans lequel il était, du au sort administré, Harry ressentit pour le pompeux connard et ses mensonges vulgaires et pédant, le dégoût le plus profond._

_"En effet, Mr. Lockhart -" répondit Lucius Malfoy de son banc de la partie plaignante (Nda: c'est l'avocat)._

_"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Gilderoy," interrompit Lockhart, en faisant son sourire "colgate" mondialement connu. "Nous sommes tous amis ici, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ?"_

_Pendant une brève seconde, Harry vit les coins des yeux de Malfoy père tiquer de ce qui aurait bien pu être de l'agacement, avant qu'il ne réponde._

_"Bien sûr, Gilderoy. Maintenant, après avoir déterminé que Mr. Potter était responsable d'avoir ouvert la Chambre -"_

_"Objection!" cria le sorcier, qui faisait l'avocat de Harry. "Le témoin n'a jamais dit cela!"_

_Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Il avait tout juste été conscient lors de leurs rencontres, et avait vaguement entendu que Dumbledore n'avait pas été autorisé à le représenter._

_Aujourd'hui était, en fait, le premier jour depuis des semaines où il pouvait penser normalement. Quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il avait été "drogué" car il était trop dangereux pour rester conscient, mais Harry s'en fichait._

_Il savait que c'était de sa faute si Ginny était dans un lit à Ste Mangouste au lieu d'être chez elle avec ses parents._

_"Pardonnez-moi," dit Malfoy avec un léger sourire. "Permettez-moi de retirer cette déclaration."_

_"Gilderoy, avez-vous vu Mr. Potter ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets?"_

_"Oui. Je ne savais pas encore comment le faire moi-même, sinon j'aurais secouru la fille plutôt…"_

_"Et comment lui, un simple garçon qui ne sait pratiquement rien du monde magique, a-t-il accompli cet exploit - exploit qui a échappé à nombre de grands sorciers durant les dernières 1000 années écoulées?" demanda Malfoy, l'air de jubiler._

_Gilderoy se redressa, planifiant sans aucun doute d'impressionner l'audience avec sa prochaine déclaration._

_"J'ai suspecté quelque chose depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré - il faut être extrêmement chanceux pour me cacher quelque chose, vous savez - et je l'ai intelligemment amené à s'exposer publiquement devant toute l'école en début d'année."_

_"Harry Potter est un Fourchelangue, et c'est comme cela qu'il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets," annonça-t-il, plus dramatique que jamais, sa voix montant dans les crescendo. "En sifflant, comme un serpent!"_

_Les cris d'horreur de l'audience devinrent peu à peu des grondement de colère, mais Harry s'en fichait toujours._

_Après tout, il savait déjà que c'était de sa faute si Ginny avait été blessée._

"Sirius?" appela Harry encore endormi. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre sans baguette?"

Sirius sa gratta la barbe, en même temps qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de fortune fait d'herbe, apparemment réfléchissant à la question.

Sirius avait été plutôt impressionné par l'aptitude de Harry à faire du feu, malgré la manière totalement ignoble dont c'était arrivé. Harry était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli et voulait faire plus.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a des limites, mais la plupart de nous peut faire quelques trucs, comme les Animagus, et le Transplanage bien sûr. Je n'y ai jamais tellement réfléchi avant Azkaban - J'avais toujours ma baguette avec moi avant ça."

"Tu m'as déjà parlé du Transplanage. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? Et comment tu fais?" demanda Harry.

Beaucoup d'histoires que lui racontait Sirius comportaient des éléments que Harry ne comprenait pas, mais avec seulement deux ans d'éducation magique, ce n'était pas étonnant. Pendant le temps qu'il avait passé en prison, sa curiosité avait été quelque peu freinée, mais maintenant, il sentait son intérêt pour la magie grandir à nouveau.

"Il faut que tu _veuilles _te trouver ailleurs. Si tu te concentre assez, ta magie te pousse dans cet endroit, en quelque sorte. C'est particulièrement dur."

"Tu y arrives?" interrogea Harry avec excitation.

"Ouais, bien que je ne sois pas bon à ça du tout. À la place, j'utilisais la poudre de cheminette ou ma moto. Aucun de nous n'était tellement bon en fait. On se déplace très bien et très vite en transplanant, mais c'est très inconfortable et j'avais toujours peur d'être démembré."

"Eh?"

"Parfois," commença à expliquer le plus vieux des deux hommes, roulant sur son dos pour regarder le plafond faiblement éclairé. "Si tu ne te concentre pas comme il faut, tu peux laisser une partie de toi derrière, ou te répandre à travers le pays. Une fois j'ai vu un gars qui a accidentellement envoyé ses jambes à l'autre bout de la pièce sans le reste de son corps. C'était brillant."

"Beeeeeuuuuuuuuurrrkk!"

"Oui, je sais. Ça m'est arrivé quelques fois aussi. Un jour j'ai laissé mon pied droit chez ta grand-mère. J'ai eu un mal fou à la récupérer parce que ton père a pensé que cela serait amusant de le cacher. 'Qu'est-ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur, Padfoot?' qu'il arrêtait pas de me demander."

Il gloussa, se rappelant des temps meilleurs.

"Je me rappelle avoir essayé de convaincre Peter de laisser une de ses fesses derrière lui, même si je ne sais plus pourquoi - ça semble bizarre maintenant que j'y pense."

"Ça fait mal?" s'enquit Harry, ignorant cette histoire de fesses pour le moment. "De s'arracher quelque chose, je veux dire, tu dois saigner comme un malade, non?"

"Non, ta magie te connecte à la partie manquante, en quelque sorte, mais le choc peut être assez méchant. C'est facile de réparer tout ça, si tu as une baguette et le bon sort."

"Oh," répondit Harry, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas apprendre à se téléporter où il voulait pour le moment.

Un silence confortable s'établi entre eux, seulement interrompu par le doux craquement du feu.

"Sirius?"

"Oui, Harry?"

"Non, rien, oubli ça."

Harry regarda son parrain se tourner vers lui. Le feu brûlait toujours joyeusement, grâce aux larges branches qu'ils lui avaient donné, et au soin presque amical prodigué, pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne.

Plusieurs jours de campement dans une relative sécurité avait fait des miracles sur leur santé, idem pour la nourriture, enfin cuisinée! Padfoot avait même réussit à dénicher quelques patates sauvages, ainsi que d'autres légumes mangeables, dans ce qui ressemblait à une très vieille ferme abandonnée, un peu plus loin à l'intérieur des terres.

Ses sens canins l'aidèrent aussi à trouver plusieurs autres bouteilles au contenu douteux, cachées dans le sol sablonneux de la grotte, qui, maintenant ils n'en doutaient presque plus, avait dû être utilisée comme entrepôt de contrebande, et/ou comme endroit de camping pour des adolescents, mais Sirius refusait toujours d'en partager avec son filleul.

Quand le gros chien réussi à ramener une chèvre égarée, il festoyèrent comme des rois.

Sirius était toujours aussi pâle, et il avait toujours un regard sauvage et hanté (et ce qui se trouvait dans les bouteilles n'aidait pas vraiment!), mais il ne ressemblait plus à un mort-vivant.

Harry savait parfaitement que lui aussi était bien loin de son poids habituel, mais il se sentait déjà plus fort après avoir eu plusieurs repas corrects et surtout après s'être éloigné des Détraqueurs et du froid.

"C'est bon, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sais que si tu ne le dis pas maintenant, ça va t'embêter toute la nuit."

Harry acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que Sirius avait raison, mais ne désirant pas ruiner le moment. Il regrettait avoir ouvert sa bouche.

"Tu te demandes ce qu'on va faire maintenant, c'est ça?" avança Sirius.

Avoir passé des mois avec son âme mise à nue signifiait que Harry ne pouvait rien espérer cacher à Sirius. L'homme avait écouté ses supplications et déblatération, lui avait parlé, même lorsqu'il avait traversé la plus sombre dépression, et il avait entendu le pire qu'il avait à offrir. Après tout ça, Harry savait qu'il n'avait plus de secrets, et rien à craindre non plus. Il ne ressentait pour son parrain que de la confiance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire, même si je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais avoir à retourner en prison, une partie de moi veux trouver Malfoy et le tuer - Fudge et Lockhart aussi. Mais l'autre partie de moi, veut, elle, s'enfuir et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé - tout recommencer, avec toi, quelque part où on n'a jamais entendu parlé du Survivant-devenu-méchant, ou peu importe quel stupide nom on me donne, maintenant."

Sirius soupira.

"Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens, Harry. Je veux désespéremment trouver Pettigrow, et lui faire payer pour ces douze ans à Azkaban, mais plus que tout, je veux que tu sois en sécurité."

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne dirent pas un mot, laissant la chaleur du petit feu, et le va-et-vient de la mer en dessous les bercer.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais par contre on va éventuellement devoir s'en aller, parce que dormir sur ce fichu lit de paille me rend dingue, tellement ça me gratte," répondit Sirius, se grattant soudainement derrière l'oreille, exactement comme un chien.

"C'est peut-être des puces," suggéra Harry, s'attirant le regard noir du prisonnier en cavale.

"En plus, quelles sont nos chances de trouver un rat bien spécifique parmi toute la population ratière du monde?" s'enquit Sirius. "Il vit probablement un vie de luxe, dans un royaume de rat."

Harry roula sur son dos, et ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant doucement dans le sommeil. Un souvenir errant, provoqué par les mots de Sirius, remonta à la surface de son esprit plus ou moins conscient.

"Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que Ron avait un rat? Il est gros et fainéant. Mais un jour il a mordu Goyle. C'est la seule chose que je lui ai jamais vu faire, en dehors de manger et dormir. Ron a essayé de le faire changer de couleur un jour, mais le sortilège était une blague de ses frères."

Sirius gloussa doucement, apparemment lui aussi s'endormant peu à peu.

"Bien sûr, je crois que je ferais mieux de ne jamais te le présenter," dit Harry, après avoir baillé et réouvrant les yeux.

La tremblante lumière du feu se réverbérait sur la voûte de la grotte, créant des ombres hypnotiques parmi la fumée qui dérivait lentement. De petits courants d'air frais transportaient la fumée à l'extérieur de la grotte par les diverses ouvertures, incluant l'entrée. Sirius avait vérifié, et lui avait dit que la fumée n'était pas visible de l'extérieur, car très vite perdue dans l'écume de la mer et dispersée par le vent marin.

"Tu lui sauterais sûrement dessus, et l'avalerais en une seule bouchée," dit-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi il s'expliquait.

"Seulement s'il lui manque un doigt," marmonna Sirius, endormi. "J'ai juste quelque chose contre les rats qui ne sont pas pourvus naturellement du bon nombre de doigt."

"Comment tu le sais?" interrogea Harry, baillant encore une fois. Ses pensées commencèrent à s'égarer, vers des souvenirs de jours meilleurs, et il se surprit à penser, une nouvelle fois, aux amis qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

"De quoi?"

"Que Croûtard a perdu un doigt," murmura-t-il en réponse.

Le silence paisible fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard.

"QUOI?"

* * *

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme patient.

Malgré sa réputation de préparer les potions avec une exactitude frisant l'obsession, il détestait par-dessus tout quand quelque chose défiait son autorité et ne lui obéissait pas sur le champ. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il exécrait les insolents gamins qu'il était forcé de voir tout les jours, et en plus, d'éduquer.

C'était pareil pour la porte en face de lui, qui s'évertuait à ignorer chaque effort qu'il faisait pour qu'elle s'ouvre; la porte menant à la Chambre des Secrets.

Dumbledore lui avait spécifiquement demandé de trouver et d'ouvrir la mythique chambre, cachée à l'intérieur de l'école par le plus grand des quatre fondateurs, Salazar Serpentard, mais le récalcitrant professeur de potions aurait essayé de le faire, même sans le mandat de Dumbledore.

Il savait où se trouvait l'entrée, celle-ci était débarrassée du plus gros obstacle qui empêchait les précédents chercheurs d'y accéder, mais il ne pouvait ouvrir la porte, car il fallait pour cela parler la langue des serpents, et cette barrière-là l'énervait grandement.

On ne pouvait pas la contourner en creusant un tunnel, comme il l'avait fait pour la porte magiquement protégée du haut; les enchantements et protections entourant la Chambre la rendait aussi résistante que les murs de Poudlard eux-mêmes.

_Si seulement cet insupportable gamin l'avait laissée ouverte_, pensa Snape. _Vous pouvez faire confiance à cet imbécile pour ne rien faire comme il faut._

Dans les mois qui suivirent l'enlèvement et la tentative de meurtre sur Ginny Weasley, Severus travailla des heures et des heures à essayer de rentrer dans la Chambre, soi-disant pour rapporter des preuves de l'innocence du garçon.

Mais bien sûr, il se fichait un peu d'aider le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Juste-Pour-Faire-Chier-Son-Monde.

Au début, il avait prit son temps pour ouvrir la porte, confiant qu'une période passée dans le niveau le moins gardé d'Azkaban aurait appris à l'arrogant rejeton de James Potter à ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais alors que les jours devenaient des semaines, puis des mois, Severus devint de plus en plus obsédé avec la barrière apparemment impénétrable.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de marcher sur un sol sacré, et la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard était pour Severus, un sol sacré.

Il ne pensait pas réellement qu'il trouverait, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule Basilic derrière la porte, comme l'avait clamé le garçon, et définitivement pas le cadavre d'un monstre de six mètres, mais au cas ou, ses yeux étaient protégés par des lunettes magiques détectant le moindre danger, qui deviendraient noires et contreraient le regard pétrifiant du serpent, s'il existait.

Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il cherche en priorité le journal, même si Snape avait échoué à comprendre comment un livre détruit, sans aucun doute empli des pensées dénuées de sens d'une gamine, allait aider Potter.

Il était déterminé à surmonter le défi que représentait la Chambre, et creuser un trou dans le sol des toilettes pour arriver dans la plomberie dégoûtante avait été ridiculement facile, lui donnant des faux espoirs quant à sa capacité à entrer dans le sanctuaire.

Donc, après des mois de recherches et d'essais sur le terrain, et encore d'autres vaines recherches et d'autres essais sur le terrains encore plus vains, il se tenait, une nouvelle fois devant la porte, mais, avec cette fois-ci, un plan qui revenait à un brillant acte de désespoir.

_"Serpensortia!" _lança-t-il, exécutant les gestes exacts avec sa baguette.

Un gros serpent apparu du bout de sa baguette et tomba sur le sol en sifflant.

_"Impero," _dit-il, forçant son esprit à dominer celui, faible, de la bête conjurée.

"Dit à la porte de s'ouvrir," ordonna-t-il.

Le serpent siffla avec colère.

Et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

* * *

_Les témoignages de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avaient causés presque autant de controverse que l'arrestation de Harry._

_Ils avaient été plus qu'heureux de témoigner des actes délinquants répétés de Harry, mais quand la vérité sur l'enfance du Survivant émergea, ils n'avaient pas comprit pourquoi l'assemblée de sorcier avait soudain l'air aussi outré._

_Même le plaignant, le magnifique et immaculé Lucius Malfoy, avait l'air incroyablement abasourdi, même si Harry savait qu'il les avait personnellement convaincu de venir raconter leur histoire pour commencer._

_"Vous l'enfermiez dans un placard?" cria Malfoy, outré par la suggestion, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu l'endroit lors de ses nombreuses visites chez les Dursley. "Vous n'avez jamais pensé aux conséquences qu'un tel acte puisse engendrer sur un enfant, sur un bébé?"_

_"Mais…mais…il en avait besoin. Il le méritait. Regardez-le? On a essayé de l'empêcher de devenir comme sa mère - un monstre!" postillonna Vernon, se demandant pourquoi tout n'allait pas comme ils l'avaient prévu._

_Malfoy avait du les impressionner avec des promesses de gloire et de richesse s'ils venaient dire au monde à quel point leur neveu était méprisable et avait besoin d'être reprit en main, mais à la place de la compassion et des éloges qu'il pensait recevoir, Vernon était jugé de toutes parts pour ses actions._

_"UN MONSTRE? C'est comme cela que vous l'appeliez? C'est comme cela que vous le traitiez?" demanda Malfoy, en se tournant vers l'audience. "Ce n'est plus la peine de se demander pourquoi ce garçon a cherché à lâcher la terreur sur notre monde, en voyant ses gardiens, les gens qui, selon Albus Dumbledore, allait le protéger, enfermaient un enfant sans défense dans un placard et l'affamaient!"_

_Il tourbillonna dramatiquement pour faire face à la Cour, son visage représentant une parfaite image de la juste colère._

_"Ne vous demandez plus pourquoi le Survivant était si désespéré de se faire remarquer alors qu'il n'a jamais, à aucun moment de sa courte vie, eu le contrôle de quelque chose, même pas sur les moments où il pouvait aller aux toilettes? Vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder plus loin pour voir pourquoi il a mal tourné - vous n'avez qu'à regarder ces individus!" hurla-t-il, en pointant son doigt en direction du tremblant patriarche Dursley._

_"Regardez cet ignoble moldu qui a traité notre Sauveur pire qu'un Elfe. Regardez ce porc et sa détestable famille. Voyez la véritable raison pourquoi une jeune Sang-pur se trouve dans un profond et irrémédiable coma à Ste Mangouste et pourquoi notre héro est devenu un démon. REGARDEZ CE QUE LES MOLDUS FONT AUX SORCIERS LORSQU'ILS ONT LE DESSUS SUR EUX!"_

_Le vacarme de l'audience, réclamant le sang des deux personnes tremblant l'une contre l'autre, fut assourdissant. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient ici pour condamner Harry; mais l'idée ne les avait effleurée qu'eux aussi auraient à répondre de leur négligence dans l'éducation du jeune garçon._

_"Je dis enfermons-les quelque part où ils ne feront plus aucun mal. Enlevons l'autre enfant infortuné de leur garde avant qu'il ne devienne encore plus un monstre! FAISONS PAYER CES SALES MOLDUS POUR CE QU'ILS ONT FAIT."_

_Pour Harry, ce fut le point culminant du procès._

Le paysage courrait sous Harry, alors qu'il volait dans les puissants courants d'air chaud océaniques. Le soleil couchant, aux couleurs rouge et or, étincelait à travers l'arche des nuages, et s'estompait doucement dans le noir, où de solitaires étoiles brillaient faiblement, à travers des trouées dans le rideau de la nuit.

Sirius avait insisté pour qu'Harry passe au moins une heure par jour à apprendre à être un oiseau, en dépit de la catastrophe qui pourrait se produire si une vague de Détraqueur les cherchant, passait pas là.

Pas que cela pose un problème à Harry, mais il était de plus en plus soucieux d'aller de l'avant.

La révélation que Peter Pettigrow se cachait sous la forme du rat de Ron, Croûtard, avait presque envoyé les deux fugitifs à sa recherche pour se venger. À la fin, ils durent se résoudre à se calmer, car ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils étaient, ni où ils devaient aller.

Sirius avait donc décidé qu'ils devaient trouver une ville ou des signes de civilisation, et la seule manière d'y arriver était qu'Harry parte en éclairage.

Un troupeau de mouettes surprises s'envola des arbres, au-dessous de Harry, dans un furieux battement d'aile. Sans aucun doute sa silhouette se profilant dans le ciel obscurcit était instinctivement reconnu comme celle d'un oiseau de proie.

Résistant à la tentation de foncer parmi les oiseaux apeurés et d'en attraper un pour le dîner, Harry vira et commença à suivre la route qu'il avait découvert la veille. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il allait trouver où elle menait, car personne ne construisait une route au milieu de nulle part sans raison.

Sirius était devenu un tantinet fanatique. Tandis qu'avant, il semblait s'être échapper seulement parce qu'Harry n'aurait pas survécu longtemps en prison, maintenant il avait l'air d'être conduit par sa soif de vengeance, ou de justice comme il l'appelait.

Harry avait peut-être fait des rêves où il assassinait Malfoy et Lockhart, mais faire face à la possibilité non moins réelle d'assister à un meurtre, le faisait sentir quelque peu incertain.

_"Okay," avait dit Sirius, après qu'Harry lui eut expliqué son problème. "Je le tabasserai juste un peu, et ensuite je l'amènerai aux Aurors, anonymement. Ça te va?"_

_Harry le regarda avec incrédulité._

_Sirius lui jeta son regard le plus innocent. "Quoi?"_

_"Tu vas vraiment le laisser vivre?" demanda Harry, sceptique._

_"Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que je ferai," répondit-il. "Je ne pense pas que j'allai le tuer, de toute façon."_

_"Alors pourquoi t'es-tu entraîner à torturer cette espèce de poupée que tu as baptisé Queudver?" demanda Harry, en pointant de la tête l'effigie que Sirius avait construit en bouts de bois._

_Sirius regarda d'un air coupable les restes à demi brûlé, qu'il avait empalé sur une branche, et haussa les épaules négligemment. "T'as jamais entendu parlé du Voodoo?"_

Une augmentation soudaine du goût salé de la brise, et Harry comprit qu'il était de nouveau proche de l'océan. Une lueur de mouvement sur la route en dessous ramena son attention sur le présent.

Une voiture roulait le long du chemin.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était en colère, très en colère. C'était impossible à distinguer quand vous n'entendiez que sa voix, mais un homme attentif n'aurait pas manqué une évidente raideur autour de ses yeux bleus, ou le ton exaspéré qu'il utilisait pour parler.

Malheureusement, le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, n'était pas un homme attentif.

"Cornélius," dit le Directeur, calmement. "Vous avez devant vous les preuves que Gilderoy Lockhart a menti durant le procès. Il a clamé avoir enfermé la bête de Serpentard, vivante, dans la Chambre, mais nous avons ouvert la porte et trouvé le cadavre, comme Harry l'avait dit. Je ne comprend pas comment vous pouvez ne pas tenir compte d'une telle évidence."

"Évidence, je ne vois aucune évidence," répondit Fudge avec fureur. "La seule chose que je vois c'est que Lockhart a combattu ce monstre et qu'il a du mourir des blessures qu'il a reçu."

"Et le journal? Comment pouvez-vous dénigrer l'existence du journal? Gilderoy dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un tel artefact, et je le tient en ce moment même dans mes mains…"

"Ce n'est qu'un livre vide, Albus," dit Fudge, totalement inconscient de l'aura de colère que dégageait l'homme en face de lui. "Il a pu venir de n'importe où. Potter lui-même a pu le prendre avec lui pour couvrir son histoire! Vous ne pouvez pas clamer de telles choses contre un membre aussi populaire et influent que Gilderoy sans véritables preuves."

"Si je rend ces accusations publiques, le retour de flamme sera horrible. Je pourrait être viré de mon poste, et je sais que vous gardez votre position à Poudlard de justesse. Lucius a déjà fait entendre que Gilderoy pourrait se présenter aux prochaines élections, et elles ne sont que dans quelques mois."

"Je suis désolé, Albus, mais à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de plus concret qu'un livre vide et un crochet de serpent brisé, je ne rouvrirait pas le dossier, surtout maintenant que le garçon à l'air particulièrement impliqué avec les forces de l'ombres," dit le pompeux Ministre. "Comment lui et Sirius Black auraient-ils pu s'échapper, sinon?"

La rage d'Albus se manifesta finalement, tant et si bien que même le plus stupide des hommes n'aurait pu la manquer. Une visible aura de pouvoir commença à crépiter autour du Directeur, alors qu'il se levait du siège qu'il occupait devant le bureau en bois du Ministre impressionné.

"Et vous n'avez toujours pas été capable d'expliquer correctement, comment un mineur, un garçon de douze ans condamné a une réclusion à terme dans une cellule de basse sécurité, a terminé, d'une quelconque manière, dans l'une des plus profondes cellules de haute sécurité, de la plus terrible prison du monde. N'est-ce pas Mr le Ministre?"

Fudge pâli devant le pouvoir que Dumbledore dégageait. C'était tellement rare que le vieil homme montre ses capacités que ça en été facile d'oublier pourquoi la plupart du monde magique le respectait et le craignait.

"On enquête toujours," couina le Ministre terrifié.

"Faites en sorte de découvrire la vérité, Cornélius," dit le Directeur, d'une voix qui montrait à quel point il était sérieux. "Sinon, je crains que votre temps dans le sphère politique ne se compte en années, mais en jours. Bonne journée à vous."

Et sans attendre, Dumbledore tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Ministre bouche bée. Il avança à grands pas dans le Ministère, sans voir les gens s'écarter du chemin du sorcier manifestement en colère, et ne nota pas qu'il émanait de lui une effrayante aura de pouvoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à Poudlard et de retour dans son bureau.

Jetant le journal et le crochet du Basilic sur son bureau, Dumbledore fut soudainement tenté de céder à une pulsion d'homme beaucoup plus jeune, et de fracasser quelque chose.

À la place, il utilisa une centaine d'années de dons maîtrisés, et contrôla sa rage, s'affalant dans la confortable chaise du Directeur avec un bruyant soupir seulement après quelques minutes de concentration.

Fawkes fredonna doucement; la magnifique chanson du phénix fut bientôt remplacée par une profonde et douloureuse lamentation, qui, d'une certaine manière était toujours autant réconfortante.

"Je sais Fawkes," dit le Directeur, alors que sa rage s'apaisait et son chagrin augmentait. "Je sais. Espérons que le jeune Mr. Potter a, d'une quelconque façon, convaincu Black de rejoindre son camp, et non le contraire."

Le journal était ouvert sur son bureau, ses pages blanches narguant le vénérable mage en silence.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, à regarder le livre vide et à écouter Fawkes chanter, mais soudainement, il se pencha et attrapa une plume sur son bureau.

_Je m'appelle Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, _écrivit-t-il de son habituelle écriture fluide, sur le haut de page du livre ouvert.

Les mots restèrent, refusant avec entêtement de faire quelque chose. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer la plume de frustration, l'encre s'effaça soudain - comme si elle se coulait dans la page.

Le Directeur hoqueta et Fawkes cessa brusquement sa chanson mélancolique avec un couinement effrayant et totalement inattendu de sa part, alors qu'un simple mot flottait lentement, gribouillé avec hâte.

_Directeur?_

Et voilà, un autre chapitre de fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

* * *


	3. Vieux amis

"Tu es sûr que cela ne va pas faire mal?" redemanda Harry.

"Mais oui. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter, tu me rends nerveux," répondit Sirius.

"_Je _te rends nerveux?" marmonna Harry. "Tu devrais essayer d'être à ma place."

Ils se tenaient au milieu de la grotte de contrebandiers. Il aurait fallu avoir des yeux particulièrement bons pour pouvoir voir leur humble domicile du dehors maintenant, depuis qu'ils avaient passé la moitié de la journée à bloquer l'entrée avec des rochers et à faire disparaître la moindre trace de leur cachette.

Sirius ne voulait pas que quelqu'un tombe par hasard sur leur cachette, et comprenne _qui _se cachait là, surtout pas après la rencontre désastreuse avec les campeurs.

Incapable de trouver quelque chose au campement qui pourrait les aider à découvrir où ils se trouvaient, Sirius avait repris sa forme humaine, et s'était approché des campeurs. Il comptait leur dire qu'il était tombé d'un bateau et qu'il avait nagé jusqu'à la terre, mais il n'avait suffit que d'un regard pour que le campement explose en un vacarme assourdissant.

"C'est ce meurtrier en cavale, celui qu'on a vu à la télé - Sirius Black!" hurla l'un des moldus.

Sirius n'attendit pas de savoir ce qu'était la "télé", et s'enfuit immédiatement, changeant de forme dans les ténèbres.

"Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller sous nos formes animales," dit Harry, presque irrité.

Sirius poussa un gros soupir et s'assit sur un rocher aplati qu'ils avaient utilisé comme table. Le soleil matinal se répandait difficilement à travers la grotte, la rendant presque aussi sombre qu'elle l'était en pleine nuit.

"Écoute," dit le plus âgé d'un ton las. "Je n'ai pas franchement envie de faire ça non plus, mais si on essaie de s'en aller à pied, ils vont probablement nous attraper. Même si cela prend toute le journée à ces moldus pour arriver là où ils pourront appeler les autorités, à la minute où les Aurors l'apprendront, ils rappliqueront ici, et ils n'emmèneront pas que des Détraqueurs avec eux…"

"Oh," répondit Harry.

Les Détraqueurs seuls auraient pu être dupés par des animaux, mais s'il y avait en plus des sorciers qui les cherchaient, ils seraient certainement vu.

"Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un endroit en volant, et tu n'aura qu'à me rejoindre en Transplanant?" demanda Harry avec espoir.

"Je ne sais pas faire ça," admit Sirius. "Je ne peux que Transplaner dans des endroits où j'ai déjà été."

Puis il se leva et tendit la main à son filleul.

"Allez," pressa Sirius. "Aie confiance en moi!"

Harry soupira et prit la main de son parrain.

"C'est ce que je fais, Sirius - je te confierais ma vie," avoua Harry, avant qu'un sourire narquois ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres. "Mais si jamais tu laisses une de mes fesses derrière, je te jure que tu le paieras, et es-tu obligé de prendre cette maudite bouteille avec toi?"

Sirius rigola et étreignit son filleul avec force. "T'inquiète pas Tweety," rassura-t-il. "Je suis sûr que le flair de Padfoot sera capable de trouver le moindre petit morceau de ta personne, s'il le faut. Maintenant, tiens-toi bien. Prêt? À trois. Un, deux - "

Soudain Harry sentit comme si tout l'univers s'effondrait sur lui, le pressant de toute part. Il resserra sa prise sur Sirius, essayant désespérément de ne pas lâcher la main de son parrain, tandis que l'horrible sensation l'engloutissait, avant de se transformer brusquement en une chose semblable à une explosion.

En un battement de cil, tout redevint normal.

Une lumière vive les accueillit, les aveuglant momentanément, alors qu'Harry se libérait de la prise de Sirius pour se protéger les yeux, et s'éloigna en titubant.

" - trois," compléta Sirius.

"POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CA, BON SANG?" cria le jeune garçon, se frottant furieusement les yeux. "J'ETAIS PAS PRÊT!"

Sirius rit de nouveau.

"Oui, je sais. C'était le but recherché," dit-il. "Tu aurais dû voir ta tête."

Voyant le regard louchant de Harry, mais néanmoins furieux, il se calma un peu.

"Je m'excuse, Harry," dit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air désolé. "Je pensais que ça irait mieux si tu n'étais pas aussi tendu et nerveux. Tu sais, comme quand quelqu'un doit t'enlever une épine de la patte, et qu'il le fait quand tu n'es pas prêt, comme ça tu ne te mets pas dans tous tes états en attendant la douleur…"

Les yeux de Harry commencèrent à s'habituer à la lumière, qui n'était seulement forte que parce qu'un instant plutôt il se trouvaient dans une obscurité quasi-totale.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été affecté pas le soudain changement de luminosité. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant Harry et essayant en vain de paraître désolé. Mais l'énorme sourire qu'il tentait de cacher ne trompa personne.

"Ça a marché?" s'enquit Harry, se tâtant nerveusement pour voir s'il avait bien tous ses membres.

"Je crois que oui," répondit Sirius, l'air douteux, alors qu'il commençait à faire la même chose que son filleul. Il parut soudain inquiet. "Attend…"

Et devant l'air incrédule de Harry, le Maraudeur lui fit le grand show de déboutonner sa ceinture et de descendre jusqu'aux genoux son pantalon en lambeau; manifestement pour vérifier qu'il était en vérité "intact".

"Ah, c'est bon," soupira l'homme, de soulagement. "La fortune et le futur de la Noble Maison des Black est sain et sauf."

"Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi," dit Harry en secouant la tête, mais incapable de cacher le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Son parrain avait vraiment le truc pour arriver à la faire rire.

"Tu n'as pas idée, pup," approuva Sirius, avec un sourire. "Pas idée du tout."

"Alors, où est-ce qu'on est?" interrogea Harry en prêtant pour la première fois attention au paysage alentour.

Ils se tenaient au milieu d'une petite clairière, dans une forêt. La lumière, que Harry trouvait aveuglante, il y quelques instants, était en fait la douce lueur du soleil, filtrée par les grands arbres alentour.

"On devrait être à environ deux kilomètres d'une ancienne cabane où les Maraudeurs ont passé quelques vacances après avoir quitté Poudlard," répondit Sirius, regardant autour de lui, pour se repérer. "Ça fait longtemps, mais je pense que la cabane est toujours là, même si personne ne l'a utilisée depuis. On a mis un paquet de charme dessus, pour la protéger et la cacher, donc ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps pour me rappeler où elle se trouve."

Harry imita son parrain, essayant de deviner ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'y avait pas de chemin apparent, menant hors de la clairière, et il soupçonnait que les souvenirs dont Sirius essayait désespérément de se rappeler étaient toujours sous l'emprise des Détraqueurs, exactement comme lui savait qu'il aurait des difficultés à se rappeler nombres de ses journées à Poudlard.

Il s'assit par terre, attendant, se délectant de la brise fraîche lui caressant le visage, qui, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait longtemps, n'avait pas le goût salé de la mer.

Dans toutes les directions, il pouvait entendre la forêt devenir vivante avec les bruits des animaux. Sirius l'avait prévenu que Transplaner était généralement bruyant, mais il avait été tellement pris dans le mauvais tour que lui avait joué l'homme, pour remarquer à quel point le silence régnait avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Maintenant qu'ils n'émettaient plus aucun son, les animaux qui avait été apeurés par leur bruyante apparition, retournaient à nouveau à leurs activités. C'était particulièrement reposant après l'incessant vacarme de l'océan et les cris des oiseaux de mer.

"Ça y est," dit soudainement Sirius. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était déplacé jusqu'à l'extrémité de la clairière et qu'il scrutait du regard un gros buisson. "Ça a un peu grandit depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, mais il y a toujours le repère."

Harry trottina jusqu'à lui pour voir de quoi il parlait. Caché sous les nombreuses branches et l'épais feuillage de la plante, se trouvait un petit amoncellement de pierre presque invisible.

"T'es sûr?" demanda Harry, hautement sceptique sur la nature 'du poteau indicateur'. Il reçu en retour un regard noir de la part de Sirius, qui s'apparentait plus au petit chiot qu'au meurtrier sans pitié. "D'accord, je te crois. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, et allons-y."

Avec un petit 'pop', Padfoot courrait à travers la forêt. Une demi seconde après, un faucon le suivait.

Ils arrivèrent vers la cabane quelques minutes plus tard, la forêt touffue laissant peu de place au passage de l'immense chien et son compagnon ailé.

Au début, Harry avait été confus quand Sirius avait ralenti doucement avant de s'arrêter complètement. Pensant que l'Animagus avait peut-être perdu la piste, Harry se posa sur une branche pas très loin de la tête du Grim.

Il était sur le point de reprendre sa forme humaine pour demander à Sirius ce qu'il se passait, quand il remarqua une petite maison. Elle était intelligemment cachée, la magie l'aidant sans aucun doute à passer inaperçue. Il n'avait été capable de la localiser que grâce à son impressionnante vision d'oiseau de proie, mais maintenant qu'il savait où elle se trouvait, il pouvait la voir très clairement.

Cela aurait été bien possible qu'une personne s'approche jusqu'à toucher la cabane sans la remarquer, surtout avec les volets fermés.

Padfoot ne se retransforma pas, mais commença précautionneusement à renifler de partout, comme s'il cherchait une odeur bien particulière. Harry avait déjà vu son parrain faire cela avant, mais pour trouver à manger, alors qu'à l'instant, il semblait chercher quelque chose d'autre, même si Harry doutait que 'quelque chose' ait pu élire résidence dans la solide cabane.

Se tenant devant la porte, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Ce dernier vola vers lui, se retransformant juste avant de heurter le sol, et atterri souplement sur ses pieds.

"Prétentieux," se moqua Sirius. "Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est inhabitée, enfin d'après ce que j'en sais. On ne pourra pas passer par la porte, car elle est magiquement fermée, mais heureusement il y a un autre chemin, au cas où Peter s'enfermerait dehors sans sa baguette, encore une fois."

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le haut et le côté du cadre de la porte, s'arrêtant à certains endroits jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Adroitement appuyant sur deux endroits en même temps, Harry entendit un gros click, et les volets à côté de lui s'ouvrirent brusquement.

"Bienvenu 'Au Pavillon', Harry," dit Sirius, souriant, en exécutant une courbette, un bras vers l'intérieur pour indiquer à Harry d'entrer.

À l'intérieur, tout était en ruine.

Un jour cela avait dû être une confortable et spacieuse cabane. Une grande cheminée trônait à l'extrémité de la pièce principale, avec des portes menant à deux chambres à coucher, à en juger par les ruines qui avait du être des lits dans l'une d'elle. Une épave d'évier et quelques placards près de la cheminée était tout ce qui restait de la cuisine. Alors que cela avait dû être un peu étroit pour quatre personnes, la cabane était assez grande pour deux, sans avoir constamment peur de trébucher sur les autres.

Cependant, chaque meuble, incluant la porte de la deuxième chambre, avait été fracassé, comme si un énorme animal s'était trouvé bloqué ici et avait passé sa colère sur ce qui avait été autrefois des tables, des chaises, des lits ou des commodes.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, l'air abasourdi par la destruction de la cabane. Seule la cheminée avait l'air entière, mais même elle semblait avoir été endommagée un peu, quelques une de ses briques gisaient par terre.

Harry passa ses doigts avec précaution dans les rainures du bois de la porte qu'ils avaient été incapables d'ouvrir.

"Qui a fait ça?" s'enquit-il. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se tourna pour faire face à son parrain. "Sirius? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? On est où là?"

Sirius secoua la tête tristement.

"C'est là où on avait l'habitude de venir avec Moony, presque tous les mois, lors de la pleine lune. On restait ici quelques jours, pour courir avec lui dans la forêt comme on faisait à Poudlard. Cette cabane est en fait celle de ton grand-père. Il emmenait souvent ton père ici quand il était petit, pour 'camper'."

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Cette cabane avait appartenue à sa famille!_

"Même après que James et Lily soient mariés, on venait là pour que Remus ne passe pas la nuit enfermé dans un donjon. Je pensais qu'il l'utilisait encore parfois, et qu'on aurait pu trouver de la nourriture et des vêtements, mais on dirait qu'il a décidé de ne plus sortir pour la pleine lune, et de rester à l'intérieur. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne savais pas que ça serait comme ça. Ou peut-être que j'ai su et que j'ai oublié - je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais."

Harry se sentit mal-à-l'aise sous le regard désespéré que Sirius lui jetait. Il savait qu'il avait le cœur brisé de voir cet endroit détruit, alors qu'il était empli de souvenirs auxquels il tenait.

"N'abandonnons pas trop vite," dit Harry, avec espoir. "On peut peut-être encore trouver quelque chose d'utile, et au moins on a un endroit sûr où se cacher pour un temps."

Sirius se força à sourire et retourna son attention à la cabane.

"Ouais," répondit-il, avec tout sauf de l'espoir dans la voix. "Peut-être."

Il s'avéra que Harry avait plus raison que n'importe lequel des deux aurait pu imaginer.

Au début, ils se déplacèrent parmi le bric-à-brac, poussant et bougeant des objets sur le côté alors qu'ils cherchaient, sans grand enthousiasme quelque chose d'utile. Après avoir découvert quelques verres et plats intacts, Sirius avait décidé qu'ils devaient s'organiser s'ils voulaient parvenir à un résultat, et commencèrent à empiler les choses cassées près de la cheminée, pour servir de combustibles à Harry, s'ils ne trouvaient pas d'allumettes dans les décombres.

Bientôt ils commencèrent à faire bien d'autre de ces découvertes, de petites choses qui avaient échappées à la destruction, comme des couteaux et des fourchettes, et même une épaisse couverture.

"Ça serait tellement plus simple si on avait une baguette!" grogna Harry, suçant l'un de ses doigts alors qu'une écharde y était encore plantée.

"Mais oui," s'exclama Sirius, le visage s'éclairant soudainement. "Une baguette!"

Il se leva d'un coup et serra Harry dans ses bras.

"Il y avait une baguette ici, celle de ton arrière-grand-père. James l'a mis dans une boite en verre sur la cheminée. Il a refusé qu'elle soit enterrée avec Grand-père Potter, et l'a volé sous le nez du croque-mort. Génial!" hurla-t-il en sautant de partout tel un enfant excité. "On a juste à la trouver!"

Laissant Harry se dégager, Sirius recommença à nettoyer, avec un enthousiasme nouveau.

Et pour la première fois, Harry douta sérieusement de la santé mentale de son parrain. Autant d'année à Azkaban l'avait définitivement fait déraillé, et dans ces moments là, Harry se demandait s'il avait devant lui le résultat d'une trop longue exposition aux créatures aspirant le bonheur, ou si Sirius redevenait un gamin - de huit ans à peu près.

Mais il n'empêche, avoir une baguette serait une importante amélioration de leur situation, et comme de toute façon ils nettoyaient l'endroit, la possibilité était plus qu'alléchante.

Alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser une autre brassée de détritus, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit brutalement et la fine silhouette d'un homme les menaçant d'une baguette se dessina dans l'embrasure.

"Ne bougez plus," dit la silhouette, en pointant sa baguette directement vers la tête de Harry, et l'arrêtant dans son geste. "Enfin je te tiens, Black."

Sirius ne bougea pas de là où il se trouvait. La baguette se dirigea vers lui, mais revint sur Harry lorsqu'il poussa un petit cri involontairement.

À tout moment, Harry s'attendait à voir la vive lumière d'un sort destiné à la pétrifier. À tout moment maintenant, il savait qu'il allait entendre une incantation et se réveillerait une nouvelle fois dans sa minuscule cellule à Azkaban.

À la place, il entendit Sirius murmurer d'une voix suppliante, presque avec espoir.

- Moony ?

* * *

Ron s'assit sur le sofa dans le salon des Granger. Il trouvait toujours que les meubles moldus étaient bizarre à première vue, mais ne pouvait nier que c'était beaucoup plus confortable que les chaises en bois de chez lui.

"Il n'y a aucun doute, je suis suivi," dit-il à la jeune sorcière aux cheveux en broussailles à côté de lui. "Ce n'est jamais la même personne, mais quelqu'un m'a suivi depuis que j'ai quitté le Terrier ce matin. J'en suis sûr."

Il secoua la tête avec regret.

"Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es avec moi, ils vont sûrement faire pareil pour toi."

Hermione s'appuya contre lui et plaça une main sur son genoux. Ils se voyaient tous les jours depuis que Ron était réapparu. Son choc s'était rapidement transformé en stupéfaction à la vue des changements opérés chez son ami. Même s'il était toujours, sans aucun doute possible, Ron, il avait l'air d'un Ron plus vieux, plus mature, et étonnement séduisant.

Il rigolait toujours pour n'importe quoi, et aimait faire comme les gens de son âge, mais beaucoup de ses côtés ennuyeux avaient été effacés, rendant les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour s'entendre avec lui

Et il l'avait embrassé! Cela donnait tout de suite le ton de leur toute nouvelle relation.

"J'espère que tu n'es pas entrain de me dire que tu regrettes venir me voir! Surtout pas après cette charmante réapparition!" rit-elle

Elle ne rigolait qu'à moitié. Il l'avait embrassé, certes maladroitement, mais doucement, tendrement, et dans son esprit, avec sincérité. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse faire cela un jour par lui-même! C'était presque comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle méprisait auparavant.

"Je ne peux pas partir à la recherche de Harry pour l'instant," dit Ron amèrement.

Il se leva brusquement et commença à faire les cent pas, l'ombre de son ancienne personnalité refaisant surface tandis que sa colère augmentait.

"Même si je le trouvait, à la seconde où je m'approcherai, ils le sauront et débarqueront aussitôt. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen!" grogna-t-il de frustration.

La loyauté de Ron envers Harry avait aussi surpris Hermione. Même avec la moitié du monde magique, comprenant certains membres de sa famille, tentant de le convaincre qu'il avait été trompé par le Survivant, Ron avait refusé de se plier à leurs avis et avait résisté envers et contre tout.

Il avait apparemment appris énormément sur lui-même durant sa thérapie, et montré une compassion et une profondeur inattendue, mais personne n'avait été capable de le faire changer d'avis concernant la culpabilité d'Harry.

Hermione elle-même avait été en grande partie ignorée concernant les conséquences de l'enlèvement de Ginny, seulement citée lorsqu'elle avait été décrite dans ce ramassis de stupidités, la Gazette du Sorcier, comme une victime trahie - la personne qui avait découvert le secret de Harry et par la suite pétrifiée et presque tuée – mais personne n'avait _vraiment _essayé de la convaincre qu'elle avait été trompée par le double jeu de Harry.

_Tout le monde _se fichait de ce que pensait une _Sang-de-Bourbe._

Décrite comme une fan folle furieuse de Harry, même ses professeurs avait ignoré ses suggestions et ses conseils, pensant que le Directeur découvrirait la vérité et ferait justice.

Hermione s'était pliée à leur souhait et n'était pas intervenue lors de la parodie de procès de Harry et les insinuations quant à l'état mental de Ron, qui avaient ruiné la vie de ses deux meilleurs amis, et par extension, la sienne.

L'un de ses seuls regrets avait été qu'elle avait seulement giflé Draco Malfoy lorsqu'il riait sur le fait que son père était plus payé en une semaine que le père de Ron en une année, pour faire quelque chose qu'il aurait été heureux de faire gratuitement.

Elle aurait tellement aimé lui casser autre chose que le nez…

"Où est-il, Hermione?" demanda Ron. "Où a-t-il pu aller? Il n'a jamais voyagé, il ne connaît personne d'autre. Où -a-t-il pu aller, et surtout pourquoi aller quelque part avec le gars qui a trahi ses parents?"

Hermione pesa ses mots avec attention. Ron avait l'air plus mature, mais il avait toujours le même caractère.

"Eh bien, si nous sommes tous les deux suivis, on ne peut pas partir à sa recherche, et s'il vient à nous-"

"Ça m'étonnerait, pas après qu'ils aient trafiqué nos témoignages au procès. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont convaincu que nous nous étions retournés contre lui aussi. Il pense probablement qu'on le blâme pour Ginny," interrompit Ron.

"S'il vient à nous, que ce soit ici ou au Terrier, il sera attrapé. Alors il n'y a qu'une chose à faire," continua Hermione, ignorant ce que disait Ron, même si leur vérité la terrifiaient.

"On doit retourner à Poudlard."

* * *

Albus s'appuya sur sa chaise directoriale et considéra l'arrogante figure de Gilderoy Lockhart devant lui, se demandant une nouvelle fois si avoir refusé de devenir Ministre de la Magie des années auparavant avait été le bon choix.

Il y a quelques instants, Lockhart avait débarqué dans le bureau du Directeur pour lui donner sa démission, citant le besoin de "servir au mieux le public" comme raison pour quitter son poste à ce moment de l'année.

"Vous réalisez que vous perdrez votre paie et les avantages que vous confèrent ce poste, n'est-ce pas, Gilderoy?" demanda Albus.

En vérité, il n'était pas du tout désolé de le voir partir. La seule nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un pour assurer les cours de Défense, et la pression grandissante de la population après la fraude sur la supposée 'capture' d'Harry Potter l'année dernière, l'avait empêché de le virer.

Les étudiants avaient rapporté une légère amélioration dans l'enseignement de Lockhart cette année cependant, sûrement à cause de sa rencontre, maintenant célèbre, avec la 'Bête de Serpentard'; une rencontre que Albus savait entièrement fausse, mais cela aussi avait dû avoir quelque chose à faire avec le temps toujours plus faramineux passé en la compagnie de Lucius Malfoy.

"Bien sûr, Albus, mais l'argent n'a que peu d'importance pour moi, lorsque mon public adoré me demande de prendre la tête du troupeau pour conduire le monde magique vers un nouveau et meilleur avenir!" dit Lockhart, en battant l'air de ses bras, comme pour impressionner le Directeur de la noblesse de sa cause.

Albus soupçonnait que l'argent était justement d'une importance capitale pour Gilderoy, et s'engager dans une carrière politique avec l'aide de Lucius Malfoy était certainement profitable, à quelques uns.

Le Directeur savait exactement quel genre de personne était Malfoy senior; il avait était à ça de le provoquer après cette parodie de procès qu'avait été celui de Harry Potter. Personne n'avait su tout ce que Malfoy avait déployé pour s'assurer de l'emprisonnement de Harry. Albus découvrait seulement les faits, doucement mais sûrement, et il en résultait un ignoble tableau de corruption, d'intimidation et de mensonges.

"Même si je suis désolé que vous ayez choisi de nous quitter en plein milieu d'année, je ne suis pas de ceux qui compromettrai intentionnellement la _destinée _de quelqu'un." Dit-il, en baissant la tête pour regarder à l'ancien professeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Et je suis sûr que vous rencontrerez cette destinée dans un avenir pas si loin."

La menace à peine voilée fut accueillie par une brève lueur de peur sur le visage de Lockhart et son indétrônable sourire se fana un instant, avant de réapparaître aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparu, toujours aussi incroyablement étincelant.

"Merci, Albus. J'en suis moi aussi convaincu. Adieu."

Et dans un tourbillon de cape, Gilderoy Lockhart sortit du bureau directorial.

Albus soupira de soulagement à l'idée d'être enfin débarrassé de l'homme, même si cela voulait dire devoir encore chercher pour un professeur de Défense.

Se levant de son bureau, il marcha jusqu'à l'extrémité de la pièce, où un étalage de livres et de parchemins étaient empilés, presque n'importe comment, sur une étagère. Derrière la pile maladroite, se trouvait une plume, recopiant les pages d'un texte provenant d'un énorme grimoire, dans un livre plus petit, et bien moins cabossé.

Alors que la petite page se remplissait, l'encre s'effaçait doucement, comme aspirée par le livre, avant que la plume ne revienne en haut de la page pour continuer son recopiage sur une feuille vierge. Dans quelques heures il aurait besoin de changer l'énorme grimoire. Une pile d'ouvrages soigneusement sélectionnés attendaient patiemment leur tour.

Ce serait bientôt le moment de passer quelques minutes à écrire dans l'objet maléfique, mais pour l'instant il espérait que l'incessant flot de mots occuperait son habitant.

Pendant un instant, il pensa ajouter quelques textes moins difficiles à lire, comme la Gazette, ou peut-être le Chicaneur, mais ensuite décida de s'en tenir à son premier choix.

Satisfait des progrès de l'étrange procédé, le Directeur retourna à son bureau et plongea une plume très usée dans un encrier avant de commencer à rédiger une lettre sur un nouveau parchemin.

C'était un peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il allait écrire, et surtout à qui il allait écrire.

Avec du recul, se contenter du poste de Directeur avait été définitivement la meilleure chose à faire. C'était, après tout, une position très respectable et respectée.

* * *

Dans le coin d'une cave miteuse, un petit être, vêtu seulement de vieux restes d'une dégoûtante taie d'oreiller, rampa sur la saleté accumulée par le sol de la pièce peu utilisée.

Des pleurs pitoyables provenait de lui, tandis qu'il se roulait en boule péniblement. Des mains brisées et couvertes de sang vinrent recouvrir la tête de chauve-souris de ce qui avait été auparavant un obéissant Elfe de Maison mais qui n'était maintenant reconnaissable que comme un paquet de linge sale abandonné ici sans remords.

"Dobby est un méchant elfe," gémit-il. "Dobby abandonné Harry Potter. Dobby mérite de mourir."

De temps à autre, il pouvait entendre les appels de ses maîtres; les méchants qui les avaient brutalisé lui et sa race, mais refusa d'y répondre.

"Dobby devrait se tuer, il devrait," hoqueta l'elfe. "Il ne mérite plus d'être appelé un Elfe de Maison. Il n'est plus rien."

Les tortures qu'il avait enduré toute sa vie au Manoir Malfoy l'avait mené depuis longtemps à la limite de ce qui passait pour de la raison (mentale) chez sa race; mais il avait dépassé ces limites, et il se trouvait présentement dans des territoires que les autres elfes mentionnaient avec précaution aux plus jeunes.

Dobby était entrain de mourir.

Il refusait de servir encore la famille qui lui était attachée, et la culpabilité faisait que la magie circulant dans son corps le tuait petit à petit. Que cela prennent des jours, des semaines, ou des mois, son corps s'affaiblissait, et bientôt il succomberait au sortilège du lien et payerait de sa vie son choix de ne pas servir ses maîtres.

Enfin c'est-ce qu'il croyait.

Dans son cœur, et c'est-ce qui faisait de lui un être unique, il ne se considérait plus comme un Elfe de Maison des Malfoy, et ce depuis longtemps maintenant.

Affaibli par la faim, Dobby sentit sa fin arriver, et fut obliger de se confronter à son plus grand secret.

Dans son âme, il était maintenant, et pour toujours, l'Elfe de Maison de personne.

Tandis que ses gémissement devenaient de plus en plus faibles, et que ses yeux se fermaient pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois, il sourit presque en sachant qu'il avait accompli le rêve de sa vie.

Il était libre.

Invisible pour tous, sauf des quelques rats éparpillés dans la pièce, il fut brièvement illuminé d'un halo magie, qui éclaira vivement la cave avant de s'évanouir dans les airs comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Remus Lupin tremblait de rage.

Un sort qu'il avait placé des années auparavant avait été brisé, le prévenant d'une petite lumière de sa baguette, que quelqu'un s'était infiltré dans l'un des quelques endroits dont il se sentait attaché.

Qu'importe qu'il n'était plus entré dans la cabane depuis des lustres, ou que la dernière fois il s'était transformé avant d'avoir pu s'enfermer dans une chambre qu'il avait préparé exprès pour, et qu'il avait détruit presque tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Oubliant que la honte de ses actes l'avait conduit à ne jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Quelqu'un avait pénétré sur un sol sacré, et il avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait être; Sirius Black, l'homme le plus responsable de la destruction de la vie de Remus.

La trahison et le meurtre des amis du jeune loup-garou l'avait dévasté. Juste quand il commençait à croire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, malgré sa terrible condition, tout ce qu'il aimait lui avait été arraché.

Et cela l'avait rendu furieux - très furieux.

Et que la prochaine transformation soit dans quelques heures n'aidait pas vraiment non plus.

Quittant la maison sûre où il avait prévu de passer la nuit, il Transplana dans la clairière familière mais presque oubliée, et traça furtivement son chemin jusqu'à la cabane.

Dans un instant de clairvoyance, il se dit qu'il aurait dû demander de l'aide - amener d'autres personnes avec lui pour être sûr que Black ne s'échappe pas, mais sa haine l'aveuglait et demandait une confrontation avec le traître, seul à seul.

Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, alors qu'il défonçait la porte pour se confronter, et probablement tuer son ancien meilleur ami, c'était Harry.

Mentalement, il s'était préparé à cette rencontre, mais dans son cœur, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ressemble autant à son ami décédé - le père du garçon, James.

Au moment où la porte s'était ouverte, il avait été sur le point de pétrifier le criminel et son complice apparemment lobotomisé, mais la vue d'un clone de James Potter le fit hésiter, ce qui aurait pu être fatal si Sirius en avait pris l'avantage.

Au contraire, le prisonnier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant patiemment pendant que Remus dévisageait le jeune garçon.

"Il ressemble à James, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Black, le sortant de sa torpeur.

"Ne bouge plus, Black," dit Remus, pointant rapidement sa baguette sur l'autre homme. "Ou tu es mort."

Ce que Sirius fit, les bras pendant le long du corps.

"Donne moi cinq minutes, Moony. Juste cinq minutes que je t'explique, et ensuite je ferais ce que tu veux, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne les laisseras pas emmener Harry à Azkaban à nouveau - ça le tuerai," tenta Black.

Remus put voir que Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose, de protester contre la noble proposition de Black, mais il s'y attendait; Black avait, d'une quelconque manière, convaincu l'enfant d'aller avec lui. Une brûlante indignation envers Sirius pour avoir embobiné le fils de l'homme qu'il avait trahi inonda les veines de Remus, et il commença à voir rouge.

"Rien que tu pourras dire ne m'empêchera de te tuer ici et maintenant pour ce que tu as fait ! Comment peux-tu croire que tu mérites une autre chance ?" claqua sa voix, alors qu'il levait sa main tremblante avec colère.

"Moony, Wormtail est vivant. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret, c'était Peter,"

Ses mots furent comme une douleur physique pour Remus.

"MENTEUR!" hurla-t-il. "_Incarcerem_!"

Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette, saucissonnant Sirius des pieds à la tête.

"Non!" s'écria Harry, se jetant sur le loup-garou.

Remus réagit instinctivement, repoussant le garçon avec force. Il pâli dangereusement en voyant que Harry avait volé dans les airs pour s'écraser contre un mur avec un bruit atroce, avant de s'affaisser sur le sol.

"Harry!" hurla à son tour Sirius, luttant désespéramment pour se libérer, sans résultat. "Harry! Remus, NE LUI FAIT PAS MAL!"

Remus tremblait de haine.

"Pourquoi, Sirius? Tu veux le tuer lui aussi? À quel jeu immonde es-tu entrain de jouer, sale traître?!"

Sirius perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra par terre, toujours essayant de rejoindre Harry, qui ne bougeait plus.

"Harry," appela-t-il encore, ignorant Remus. "Harry!"

"ARRETE, SIRIUS!" vociféra le loup-garou de plus en plus en colère.

Voyant Sirius se tortiller au-dessus de la silhouette de Harry, rendit Remus méchant. Il s'avança vers lui et le frappa dans les côtes, fort.

"J'AI DIT ARRETE!"hurla-t-il, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup bien placé, sa rage prenant le contrôle.

"_Experlliarmus_!"

Le puissant sort prit le loup-garou par surprise, l'envoyant valser douloureusement parmi les meubles brisés, sa baguette lui échappant des mains et sa tête s'écrasant sur le sol.

Des étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux tandis qu'il essayait de relever la tête. Il lutta pour rester conscient, ouvrant les yeux juste assez pour voir Harry armé d'une vieille baguette, avant que les ténèbres ne l'emporte.

* * *

Ron et Hermione approchaient lentement du célèbre château. Ils avaient pris la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard, et marchaient maintenant sur le long chemin menant à leur école.

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris leur décision de retourner à Poudlard, les arrangements se firent en un surprenant court délai. Les parents des deux jeunes avaient été très enthousiasmés par cette idée, pour plusieurs raisons, et le Directeur et son adjointe avaient été ouvertement encourageant.

"Tu es sûre que c'est-ce qu'il faut faire?" redemanda Ron pour la centième fois.

"Non, Ronald," répondit Hermione, avec une pointe d'agacement. "Mais c'est le meilleur que je puisse proposer."

Il acquiesça. Il voulait désespéramment tendre la main et attraper la sienne, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines, mais il supposait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à déclarer à toute l'école la nature de leur relation.

Cela allait être assez dur comme ça; revenir après des mois d'absence - Ron pour ses supposés problèmes mentaux, et Hermione pour le chagrin causé par la perte de ses deux amis. Ajoutant ceci à cela, et les mauvaise langues feraient courir les plus folles rumeurs sur ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à passer le cap, quand ils l'apprendraient. Il pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point Hermione allait être harcelée à ce propos.

Il savait que Draco Malfoy et ses gorilles allaient devenir un problème, encore plus qu'avant. Ils s'étaient demandé comment agir avec ce petit fumier, et mis au point plusieurs plans, mais le plus difficile allait être de ne pas le tuer dès qu'ils le verraient, sans parler de quand il ouvrira la bouche.

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment on allait rattraper notre retard," dit Ron.

Bien qu'il ait continué ses études pendant sa thérapie, et que Hermione ait eu un professeur particulier lui donnant une ridicule quantité de travail, ils savaient tous deux qu'il y aurait énormément de boulot à rattraper pour parvenir au même niveau que leurs camarades. Sans oublier toutes les petites choses qui s'étaient passées pendant leur absence, ainsi que les devoirs notés à faire sans aucun doute, leur emploi du temps allait être extrêmement chargés pour eux, et Ron doutait sérieusement qu'il tiendrait le coup.

"Aie confiance en moi," murmura Hermione. "Dès qu'on arrivera au château, on ira voir le Professeur McGonagall. Elle risque gros à nous aider comme elle le fait."

Ron soupira bruyamment. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle avait eu du mal à mettre en place.

Il y a tout juste un an, il aurait insisté pour qu'elle lui réponde, et se serait probablement mis en colère et aurait boudé parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait, mais aujourd'hui il acceptait l'idée qu'il devrait attendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment dur puisqu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

"Ça a intérêt à être bien," sourit-il. "Quoique que ce soit qui remette mes notes à niveau après avoir perdu la moitié d'une année, ça a intérêt à être impressionnant."

Hermione sourit à son tour avant de prendre sa main, la pressant doucement.

"Crois-moi," répondit-elle. "Tu vas aimer."

* * *

"_Enervatum_!"

Le sort fit revenir Remus au présent.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda où il se trouvait. L'arrière de sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, l'empêchant aussi de réfléchir, et cela lui pris encore quelques instants pour découvrir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas étendre la main et toucher la bosse sur son crâne, qu'il sentait de la taille d'un œuf.

"Eh bien Remus," dit une voix. "Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que je m'imaginais nos retrouvailles."

Clignant des yeux pour voir un peu mieux, Remus essaya de se défaire des liens qui l'attachaient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait à travers le brouillard dans son esprit. Les souvenirs déferlèrent dans son cerveau.

"Sirius!" grogna-t-il, reconnaissant finalement l'homme devant lui. "Tu vas me tuer maintenant? Ah mais non, suis-je bête, tu n'as pas les couilles pour le faire toi-même! Qu'est-ce que ce sera cette fois? Tu vas laisser Harry faire ton sale boulot?"

Un éclat de douleur traversa les yeux de son ancien ami, mais Remus savait qu'il jouait la comédie.

"Je te l'ai dit, Remus. Je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily. C'était Wormtail - "

"Épargne-moi cette comédie, Sirius," gronda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que cela sonnait mélodramatique, mais éprouvant le besoin de le dire tout de même. "Tu as peut-être convaincu Harry que tu étais innocent, mais tu ne me tromperas jamais."

"Il ne m'a pas trompé." intervint Harry, sortant de derrière Sirius pour se poster à côté de lui. "Il m'a sauvé."

Remus rit amèrement.

"Tu crois qu'il t'a amené avec lui pour te sauver? Que penses-tu qu'ils allaient te faire, Harry? Que t'a-t-il dit?"

Il nota que Sirius commençait à se mettre en colère, mais Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour réconforter l'homme.

"Sirius ne m'a rien dit du tout - ils m'ont placé dans une cellule à côté de lui et dit qu'il avait trahi mes parents."

L'espace d'un instant, Remus en comprit pas. Il savait que Sirius avait été placé dans la zone la plus sécurisée, celle gardée nuit et jour par les Détraqueurs. Harry n'était qu'un mineur. Pourquoi auraient-ils déplacé Sirius vers une zone de plus basse sécurité?

"Alors cela explique comment tu t'es échappé, Sirius. Personne ne comprenait comment tu avais put faire ça, mais le Ministère n'a pas déclaré que tu avais été déplacé."

Ce que Sirius lui répondit la frappa de plein fouet.

"Ils ne m'ont pas déplacé, Moony. Ils ont mis Harry à côté de moi, avec les Détraqueurs et tout."

Il ne pouvait pas le croire; il le faisait encore marcher.

"Menteur," dit-il. "Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur."

Sirius se tendit, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se lever et s'en aller, mais la main de Harry sur son épaule le garda silencieux.

"C'est vrai," répondit Harry. "Lors de ma première semaine de détention, j'ai été réveillé en pleine nuit et emmené loin de ma cellule de basse sécurité. Je ne sais pas qui c'était. Après que les Détraqueurs eurent fini de s'amuser avec moi, quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort d'aveuglement, puis ils m'ont frappé avant de traîner vers ma 'nouvelle chambre' comme ils disaient. J'ai compris d'après leurs commentaires qu'ils trouvaient que la basse sécurité n'était pas assez dure pour moi, même si je crois qu'ils se fichaient de ce que j'avais fait ou non à Ginny."

Remus vit que le garçon tremblait inconsciemment quand il racontait cela. C'était vraiment bien joué.

"Ils m'ont balancé dans une cellule à côté de Sirius, se fichant que j'étais toujours aveugle, et ensuite passant dix minutes à me raconter l'histoire de mes nouveaux camarades. Puis les Détraqueurs sont revenus…"

Il sentait l'horreur dans la voix de Harry. Sirius s'était détourné de Remus et regardait le sol, comme s'il allait pleurer.

"Vous savez ce que j'ai entendu la première fois que les Détraqueurs sont venu?" s'enquit Harry. "J'ai entendu la voix de mes parents - avant que Voldemort ne les tue."

Remus sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

"Plus tard, j'ai revécu beaucoup d'autres souvenirs, mais cette première fois, c'était la pire, et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que c'était la première que j'entendait la voix mes parents."

Sirius sanglotait; Remus voyait des larmes couler sur son visage, alors qu'il regardait toujours résolument vers le sol. Harry parlait presque sans émotion, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, et pas de sa propre douleur et humiliation.

Remus était furieux. Il voulait hurler, et hurler encore, que c'était la faute de Sirius si les parents de Harry étaient morts; mais la voix du garçon le captivait, et il garda le silence.

"Ensuite, Sirius m'a parlé. Il a crié mon nom et m'a supplié de revenir. Je ne l'ai pas cru non plus quand il m'a dit qu'il était innocent, du moins pas tout de suite, mais alors que les jours défilaient, et que les Détraqueurs revenaient de plus en plus souvent pour se nourrir de mes émotions, il était la seule chose qui me gardait conscient et sain d'esprit."

"Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit? Quel était son secret pour ne pas devenir aussi cinglé que le reste des détenus?"

C'était une question rhétorique, mais Remus se força à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

"Il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il se savait innocent, comme je l'étais. Il m'a appris à garder cette pensée en tête, m'a montré comment l'utiliser comme bouclier contre les Détraqueurs, car ce n'était pas un souvenirs heureux, et donc ils ne pouvaient pas me l'enlever. Après ça, j'ai été obligé de le croire, il m'était impossible de penser qu'il puisse mentir, pas avec ce genre de preuve sous les yeux."

La bouche de Remus devint sèche, alors que la première étincelle de doute commençait à poindre dans son esprit. Il essaya de la chasser.

"Harry," dit-il calmement. "Tout ce qu'il t'a dit est un mensonge. Il veut juste te convaincre -"

"JE N'AI PAS MENTI!" hurla Sirius, bondissant sur ses pieds et pointant la baguette sur Remus.

"TU AS AVOUE! QUAND ILS T'ONT ARRETE, TU AS AVOUE!" cria-t-il en retour.

"PARCE QUE C'ETAIT _MA _FAUTE!" vociféra Sirius, puis la colère sembla s'apaiser et une immense douleur s'abattit sur lui, comme un éclair, étouffant sa rage. "C'était ma faute. Je leur ai dit de changer de place avec Peter. C'était mon idée. Je pensais que tout le monde croirait que j'ai le Gardien du Secret et me poursuivrait, en laissant Peter sain et sauf, mais je me suis trompé. Il était le traître."

Sirius s'assit lourdement sur le sol en face de son ancien ami, il pleurait. "C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts."

S'il ne disait pas la vérité, s'ils jouaient vraiment la comédie, alors c'était la meilleur scène que Remus ait jamais vu, mais une décennie de conviction n'était pas si simple à effacer, et le loup-garou n'était pas quelqu'un qui faisait confiance facilement, du moins plus maintenant

"Prouve-le," dit-il tranquillement.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre trois est enfin dans les bacs!!

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à le traduire, et que les reviews continueront de s'abattre sur moi, telle la foudre sur le…bref, passons, j'espère que vous me laisserez vos commentaires.


	4. Directions

Et voilà enfin la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez autant. N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Poudlard n'était plus pareil.

Au début, Ron avait été convaincu que c'était à cause des épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Il trouvait que tout le monde était d'une certaine manière craintif, ou un peu sur les nerfs. Seuls les première année semblaient normaux, mais même leur exubérance était contenue comparée à ce qu'il avait ressentit lui-même lors de ses premiers pas dans les château.

Tout le monde, excepté les Serpentards, bien sûr.

Avec Draco Malfoy menant le groupe, la maison verte et argent dominait l'école, la tyrannisant avec impudence. Ils paradaient dans les couloirs comme s'ils leur appartenaient et personne ne leur disait rien - pas même les professeurs.

Ce n'est qu'après en avoir parlé avec Hermione que Ron réalisa la cause du problème - le "Trio d'Or" avait été surpassé. Jamais auparavant il n'avait réalisé combien Harry, Hermione et lui-même avaient discrédité et sapé l'autorité des Serpentards.

La simple présence de Harry, en plus de son succès au Quidditch, avait un effet extrêmement bénéfique sur le moral des Gryffondors. En retour, ceux-ci encourageaient les deux autres maisons à s'imposer pour leurs idées et à montrer aux Serpentards que leur prétendue supériorité était infondée.

En même temps, Hermione était la meilleure dans toutes les classes, prouvant que les préjugés des Sang-purs étaient des mensonges, surtout qu'elle était une Gryffondor et non une Serdaigle.

Ron ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi lui faisait partie du trio, mais il présumait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose de spécial à part son statut de Sang-pur, justement. Son entrée dans le petit groupe avait juste montré aux autres que Harry et Hermione étaient des gens normaux, sans préjugés.

Et avec le trio expulsé de l'école, le moral dans toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard, était au plus bas.

Même les sabliers des points souffraient de dépression. Celui des Serpentard en comptabilisait un si grand nombre que même si les trois autres maisons associaient les leur ils ne seraient pas à égalité - exactement comme cela avait été avant leur première année.

Retourner en cours avait été difficile pour les deux adolescent, surtout pour Ron, qui s'était retrouvé très en retard par rapport à ses camarades, mais revoir les autres endroits familiers, comme la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, avait été une torture pour les deux.

Ce n'était pas tellement que les gens venaient leur demander où ils étaient passés, et ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, cela aurait été acceptable jusqu'à un certain point. Au contraire, tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise en leur présence, comme s'ils avaient peur de recevoir un coup bien placé si jamais ils avaient l'audace de dire quelque chose.

Le couple était une nouvelle fois assis dans la Salle Commune, essayant de rattraper la tonne de devoir qu'on leur avait collé, mais à chaque fois que Ron levait la tête de son parchemin il surprenait le regard furtif d'une personne qui, soit tournait rapidement le regard ailleurs, soit murmurait à son voisin en continuant de les épier Hermione et lui. C'était assez gênant.

"C'est ridicule," gronda-t-il.

Depuis le début, il avait essayé d'être patient. Son assurance et sa récente sagacité lui avait permis d'ignorer les quolibets de Malfoy et des autres Serpentards, ne montrant que son mépris pour eux, mais le manque de contact avec les gens de sa propre maison, à l'exception de ses frères, commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Pire encore, il savait qu'Hermione ne le supportait pas bien non plus, et se sentait impuissant à faire quoique ce soit.

On aurait dit que leurs camarades de chambrée étaient tellement pris dans leurs commérages qu'il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit de chercher la vérité par eux-mêmes.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Harry a réussi à traverser cette période avec ce genre de chose se produisant constamment," conclut Ron en laissant sa colère prendre le dessus.

Hermione le regarda avec une expression qui, même s'il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, faisait toujours accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Il était sûr que c'était de la fierté.

"Quoi?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, rendant son cœur un peu plus fou. "Rien," répondit-elle. "Ignore-les, exactement comme on avait dit à Harry de faire quand tout le monde pensait qu'il était l'Héritier."

Ron s'adossa à sa chaise et reconsidéra la situation. Il se rappelait avoir dit quelque chose de semblable à Harry quand les murmures et les commentaires avaient commencé, et il se sentait encore plus mal de s'en souvenir maintenant.

Comment avait-il pu offrir à son meilleur ami un si piètre conseil? Lui-même avait eu des soupçons concernant le garçon aux cheveux noirs, pour rien, juste parce que quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que les Fourchelangues étaient mauvais.

Brusquement, il prit une décision.

"Hors de question. Cela ne cessera jamais," dit-il en se levant. "J'en ai assez."

Ignorant le regard paniqué de Hermione, il fit de la place sur la table où ils travaillaient et grimpa dessus.

"Eh, les gars," appela-t-il, interrompant bon nombre de conversations qui avaient commencé avec son escalade de la table. "Écoutez."

"Je veux juste mettre les choses au clair, vu que la moitié d'entre vous, bande de crétins, n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser nos affaires tranquilles, mais n'a pas le soit disant courage des Gryffondors pour venir nous demander-"

"Oui, j'ai bien passé quelques mois dans une salle spéciale à Ste Mangouste, et alors? Je ne suis pas cinglé, on ne m'a pas embrouillé les idées, et je ne souffre pas d'un quelconque désordre mental. On m'a placé là-bas parce que je ne pensais pas, et c'est toujours le cas, que Harry Potter était coupable de rien d'autre que d'avoir risqué sa vie pour sauver ma sœur."

D'autres murmures se firent entendre autour de lui, mais il n'avait pas encore finit.

"Non, Hermione n'a pas souffert d'une dépression nerveuse et ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle a quitté l'école. Elle l'a choisi et a été aidé par un professeur à domicile parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de revenir et de vous faire face à tous toute seule. Pouvez-vous lui reprocher ça? Regardez comment vous la traiter maintenant!"

"Imaginez que vous vous réveillez, après avoir été pétrifié, pour voir un de vos amis emprisonné, un autre envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique et un autre encore plongé dans le coma, et que personne ne soit capable de vous dire pourquoi! Je sais que je ne serait pas ici si elle n'était pas avec moi en ce moment, et pourtant j'ai des frères pour me soutenir!"

"On est revenu, sur son insistance remarquez, parce qu'_elle_ pensait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va s'enfuir dès que quelque chose se produira. Vous la connaissez, une fois qu'elle a prit sa décision rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis, alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme des sournois, hypocrites _Serpentards, _et comportez vous comme des amis!"

Quelques protestations silencieuses grondèrent dans la pièce, mais la plupart des personnes semblait honteux, particulièrement les camarades de chambre de Hermione.

"Et finalement, oui on sort ensemble."

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione, alors que les bavardages devenaient assez forts pour l'interrompre. Elle semblait un peu embarrassée, mais releva soudain la tête avec fierté pour lui sourire.

"Maintenant, si l'un de vous veut savoir quelque chose, DEMANDEZ-LE! On ne va pas vous hurler dessus, ni vous ensorceler, sauf si vous continuez à parler comme ça derrière notre dos. D'accord?"

"Bon, qui veut commencer?"

Personne ne fit un geste, ne voulant pas être le premier à parler. Personne ne semblait vouloir combler le silence que cette déclaration impromptue avait laissée.

"Personne? Neville, tu dois bien avoir une question. Vas-y mon pote - demande."

Le garçon, d'habitude timide et maladroit, avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la foule qui le regardait maintenant avec attention, mais après avoir croisé brièvement le regard de Hermione, il reprit courage et se redressa.

"Qu'est-ce que les guérisseurs t'ont fait?" interrogea-t-il enfin.

Ron faillit éclater de rire.

"Ils ont perdu pas mal de temps à faire des tests et jeter des contres sorts pour essayer de "briser" celui que Harry était supposé m'avoir lancé. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de dire que Harry devait être vraiment très puissant ou qu'il avait dû utiliser un puissant sort de Magie Noire pour me convaincre qu'il était innocent parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'enlever. Même mon frère aîné a passé des jours à essayer tous les contres sorts qu'il connaissait, pour me "libérer", mais il a échoué aussi."

"Finalement ils ont réalisé que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sort. Après ça ils m'ont beaucoup parlé, et fait beaucoup parler aussi - _vraiment _beaucoup."

Neville acquiesça, comme si Ron confirmait quelque chose sans le vouloir. Quelques personnes eurent même un petit rire à sa tentative d'humour.

"Est-ce que Harry a vraiment combattu un Basilic?" demanda quelqu'un que Ron ne put voir.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais si Harry le dit, je le crois."

"Ne soit pas stupide! Comment un garçon de douze ans peut-il combattre un tel monstre? C'est ridicule!" hurla un garçon plus âgé que Ron ne connaissait pas.

Il résista à l'envie de bondir de la table et d'aller frapper l'abruti, et répondit la même chose qu'il avait dit aux Guérisseurs, à sa famille et à tous ceux qui lui avait posé la même question.

"Comment un bébé de un an a-t-il pu survivre après avoir été touché par le sortilège de la mort? Comment un bébé a-t-il pu vaincre le plus puissant et le plus mauvais Mage Noir que le monde ait jamais vu?". Dit Ron sèchement. "C'est de _Harry Potter _qu'on parle. N'oublie pas ça."

Les murmures augmentèrent en réponse à sa déclaration, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre question soit posée, une qui prit Ron complètement par surprise. Il était pratiquement sûr que la voix appartenait à l'un de ses camarades de chambre, ou alors l'un des jumeaux. De toute façon, il rougit instantanément.

"Alors, jusqu'où as-tu été avec Granger?"

* * *

Harry se sentit trembler légèrement alors qu'il tentait de garder sa baguette d'une main ferme, le bout touchant les mains jointes de Sirius et Remus.

Ils lui avaient expliqué le fonctionnement des Serments Inviolables; comment une violation de leur arrangement voulait dire la mort pour Sirius, et cela le terrifiait de faire partie d'un si dangereux sortilège, même s'il n'était que la témoin magique: celui qui liait les deux parties.

"Me diras-tu, toi Sirius Black, l'entière vérité à propos de la nuit où James et Lily furent assassinés?" demanda Remus.

"Dans l'absolu de mes capacités, je le ferai." Répondit Sirius.

Même s'il s'y attendait, la vague de magie qui se répandit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains fit presque couiner Harry de surprise. Il ravala son émotion et agrippa la baguette d'une main plus ferme.

"Et me diras-tu pourquoi tu as emmené Harry avec toi et comment tu t'es échappé de prison?"

"Je le ferai."

La deuxième flamme magique sauta presque hors de la baguette pour s'entrelacer avec la première.

"Et me laisseras-tu partir sain et sauf et en possession de mes souvenirs et mon esprit intact?"

"Je le ferai, mais seulement si ton départ ne met pas en danger la santé, la vie ou la liberté de Harry."

Alors que la dernière flamme magique s'enroulait autour des deux premières seulement pour disparaître dans leurs mains jointes, Harry retint son souffle.

"Étais-tu le gardien du secret de James et Lily la nuit où ils ont été assassinés?" s'enquit Remus la voix tremblant par l'émotion.

"Non, Remus, mon vieil ami, ce n'était pas moi, même si je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et corriger cette erreur." Répondit Sirius bien plus calmement que Harry l'aurait imaginé.

La révélation assomma presque Remus une nouvelle fois et il dut se rattraper à Sirius pour éviter de tomber par terre. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps et lui donna une vigoureuse embrassade qui lui fut retourné quelques secondes plus tard.

Pendant des heures ensuite, ils pleurèrent et rirent et se pardonnèrent l'un l'autre, même si chacun d'eux savait qu'il avait fait énormément de mal à l'autre, et que les cicatrices mettraient du temps à partir.

Harry se surprit souvent la larme à l'œil, alors qu'il regardait les deux vieux amis réapprendre à se connaître. La profondeur de leur amitié brisée le touchait.

En même temps, il se sentait comme un intrus et se contentait de s'asseoir silencieusement un peu à l'écart des deux hommes qui parlaient, les enviant, mais heureux quand même de les voir. Il imaginait très bien un jour Ron et lui devenir aussi proches que Sirius et Remus, et priait mentalement d'en avoir la chance.

Remus raconta le vide qu'était devenu sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sirius, et ce dernier le taquinait avant de se lamenter sur les années qu'ils avaient perdu.

Lorsqu'ils remarquaient Harry, ils l'embraquaient invariablement dans la conversation, l'engageant à raconter ses propres histoires, même s'il n'y en avait que très peu, et en retour partageaient avec lui celles de ses parents.

Un grand feu ronronnait doucement dans la cheminée, réchauffant la cabane et projetant des ombres fantomatiques dans la pièce. Cela avait été indéfiniment plus simple de le faire venir avec une baguette, de même qu'attraper le dîner. La baguette de son arrière grand-père n'était peut-être pas faite pour Harry ou Sirius, mais elle marchait assez bien dans ce qu'ils lui faisaient faire.

Alors qu'Harry se sentit sur le point de s'endormir, il prit soudain conscience que les deux adultes en face de lui essayaient d'avoir une dispute silencieusement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

"C'est bientôt l'heure," répondit Sirius. "Remus va passer la nuit dans les bois, et je viens avec lui."

"Non, tu ne viens pas Sirius," dit Remus. "Tu es trop faible. Tu pourrais te faire mal, dans ton état, et quelqu'un doit rester ici pour veiller sur Harry."

"Hey, je veux venir aussi!" objecta Harry, en se levant brusquement.

"Hors de question, Tweety," répondit Sirius. "Tu ne peux rien faire à un loup-garou, mais par contre tu ferais un en-cas parfait pour lui. Il faut que je vienne au cas où Remus tomberait sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas."

"Tweety?" interrogea Remus en souriant.

"Hey!" s'exclama Sirius. "J'ai pas eu le temps de penser à un autre surnom et en plus ça lui va bien."

Remus secoua la tête. "Cela ne se passera pas comme ça. Aucun de vous ne va risquer sa vie juste pour veiller sur-"

Soudain, il se courba en deux de douleur.

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa jusqu'à la porte.

"Ferme la porte à clé, reste à l'intérieur, et ne sort sous aucun prétexte," cria-t-il à Harry, luttant pour faire sortir Remus avant que la transformation en commence. "Si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, transforme-toi et reste sous ta forme d'animagus jusqu'au matin. On se revoit demain matin."

Harry tenta de dire quelque chose, mais Sirius avait déjà claqué la porte derrière lui.

Pendant un instant, Harry considéra la possibilité d'ouvrir la porte et de se joindre à eux, mais un terrifiant hurlement d'agonie de Remus le fit hésiter.

À la place, il verrouilla la porte et se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers les trous dans les volets fermés.

Il regarda, mortifié, Remus subir l'affreuse transformation, pendant que Sirius lui lançait des mots d'encouragement - ne se changeant pas en Padfoot tant que Remus ne se serait pas transformé entièrement et aurait hurlé à la lune.

Pendant un centième de second, l'énorme bête tourna ses yeux jaunes vers la cabane, et Harry eut la sensation qu'il pouvait le voir à travers les volets clos.

Puis Padfoot se plaça entre eux deux et grogna dangereusement, forçant le loup à oublier la cabane et à s'intéresser à lui à la place.

Harry tremblait de peur. Il s'éloigna précipitamment de la fenêtre et se transforma en oiseau avant de s'envoler pour se percher sur une poutre non loin de la cheminée. Il décida de passer la nuit sous cette forme, juste par précaution.

Alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, il s'imaginait qu'il pouvait entendre la course poursuite des deux canins à travers la forêt.

Il lui semblait presque qu'il pouvait les entendre rire.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew se terra plus profondément dans sa cachette et pria pour que l'heure de sa potion tonifiante ne soit pas arrivée.

Depuis une douzaine d'années l'homme avait vécu sous la forme d'un rat, ayant seulement quelques fugaces instants de repos sous forme humaine lui permettant de garder un semblant d'humanité en lui. Jusqu'à récemment, sa santé s'était dégradée à point où il lui était difficile de rester éveillé plus de quelques heures par jour, mais au moins il était en sécurité et bien nourrit.

Maintenant que Sirius Black était libre, il n'y avait aucun doute dans la tête du traître qu'il le cherchait. Et cela rendait le sommeil et la nourriture impossible.

Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un espion pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sa capture toutes ces années auparavant l'avait brisé - la torture qu'il avait enduré l'avait fait changé d'opinion. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour rester en vie, rien de plus rien de moins, mais une fois qu'il avait choisi ce chemin, il n'y avait pas de retour.

Savoir qu'il avait trahi ses amis, même avant que James et cette chère Lily soit tués, voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir vers eux et confesser ses crimes. Un seul soupçon de sa déloyauté aurait signifié sa mort, ou pire, Azkaban.

Si seulement James en était resté au plan et avait fait de Sirius le gardien du secret, alors Peter n'aurait jamais eut à les trahir. Sirius était bien plus fort que les meilleurs des Mangemorts donc Peter n'aurait pas mit ses amis en danger en disant à Voldemort qu'ils étaient allé se cacher.

Peter n'était pas rusé, ni fort. La seule fois où il s'était senti digne fut quand ses amis l'avait inclus dans leurs vies, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour résister aux promesses de pouvoir et aux menaces de mort de Voldemort.

Il s'était souvent traîné jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres seulement parce que sa marque le brûlait à l'en rendre fou. Et une fois là-bas il ne pouvait rien garder secret de la bête. Pas qu'il le voulait spécialement, surtout pas après que les considérables tortures lui aient appris la dévotion à son nouveau maître.

Cela avait été en même temps une bénédiction et une malédiction quand le Lord était tombé. D'un côté Peter était libre, mais de l'autre, il n'avait nulle part où aller et était sûr d'être bientôt menacé.

Faire ce coup à Sirius avait été la seule chance que Peter avait trouvé pour vivre d'autres jours en liberté, et cela avait fonctionné. Bon, il avait passé plus d'une décennie sous forme de rat mais l'alternative était pire, bien plus pire.

Fermant les yeux pour ce qu'il pensait être la première fois depuis des semaines, Wormtail essaya une fois de plus d'oublier l'image d'un Sirius Black assoiffé de vengeance, sous sa forme de Grim le traquant tel le spectre de la mort que sa forme d'animagus incarnait.

Il réussit en partie, comme d'habitude.

* * *

_"Dites-moi, Mr Dumbledore," dit Malfoy, se pavanant devant l'audience et les juges. "Est-ce vrai que vous avez assisté à la fatale attaque de Mr Potter contre le Professeur Quirrel, son premier professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?"_

_Harry vit Dumbledore se raidir. Malfoy avait insisté pour que le Directeur prête un serment qui impliquait qu'il dise la vérité, et la vérité était que Harry avait tué Quirrel._

_"Non," répondit le Directeur calmement. "Le professeur Quirrel est mort lorsque l'esprit qui cohabitait avec lui fut forcé de partir."_

_Malgré la drogue qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, Harry résista à la tentation de soupirer de soulagement._

_Malfoy eut l'air pensif un moment avant de demander à nouveau._

_"Et est-ce que ce "mauvais esprit" fut éjecté du corps du professeur Quirrel parce qu'il venait juste de subir de graves blessures? Blessures causées par Harry Potter, de plus?"_

_Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Harry savait qu'il devait le dire._

_"Harry Potter n'a fait que se défendre d'une attaque du professeur Quirrel, oui."_

_La salle explosa en brouhaha, mais Malfoy parla plus fort pour couvrir le bruit et se faire entendre._

_"Et cette "défense" consistait-elle en la même sorte de magie que celle utilisée contre Miss Weasley? La même magie qui l'a apparemment mise dans un coma dont nos meilleurs guérisseurs ne peuvent la réveiller?"_

_Le Directeur ne répondit pas, mais Harry savait que c'était une réponse plus qu'évidente pour la majorité des sorciers et sorcières présents._

_"Est-ce vrai aussi que vous n'avez pas puni Harry Potter mais accordé à sa Maison des points pour une action qui a conduit directement à la mort du professeur Quirrel?"_

_Les grondements dans la salle devenaient de plus en plus fort, mais Malfoy n'avait pas encore fini, il éleva la voix._

_"Et n'êtes-vous pas la personne directement responsable du placement de l'enfant Harry Potter chez ces sales Moldus et par la suite l'avez forcé à y retourner après l'incident avec le professeur Quirrel, spécifiquement pour que la magie qui avait été utilisé si efficacement garde tout son potentiel?"_

_La salle devenait incontrôlable, même le juge suprême semblait stupéfait par ces révélations._

_Harry ne put empêcher sa tête de s'affaisser alors que sa plus grande chance d'être libéré venait d'être décimée juste sous ses yeux._

_Et tout était vrai._

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant avec le soleil entrant à flots à travers les fenêtres aux volets ouverts de la chambre. Les rares cauchemars-souvenirs du procès ne l'inquiétaient plus vraiment, comparés à ceux que les Détraqueurs avaient réveillés, mais ils étaient encore assez précis pour déranger son sommeil.

Il considéra la possibilité de se retourner et de se rendormir sur le confortable matelas, mais une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce, comme chaque jour depuis que Remus les avait rejoint dans la cabane.

Disposant de la magie, leur vie n'était plus aussi terrible que ça. Se partager la baguette de Grand-père Potter était devenu assez marrant. Ils cherchaient des choses à faire comme excuse pour pouvoir la garder plus longtemps, et c'était devenu comme un jeu entre Sirius et Harry.

Après une douzaine d'années sans faire de magie, Sirius ne perdait pas de temps pour reprendre la main. La plupart du temps, il enseignait à Harry des sorts utiles dont il pouvait se souvenir. Les instructions étaient assez pauvres en consistance mais ils appréciaient tous les deux énormément.

Pour Harry, son parrain avait l'air bien plus jeunes lorsqu'il avait une baguette en main.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du jeune garçon, Sirius passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

"Tu es déjà réveillé, gamin?" demanda-t-il.

"Si je te dis non, tu me croiras?" répondit Harry en souriant.

Sirius rit et se retourna pour quitter la chambre. "Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que Remus ne mange tout les meilleurs morceaux de bacon encore une fois."

"Hey!" hurla le concerné de l'autre pièce. "C'était pas moi la première fois!"

Harry rigola, mais au lieu de se lever, il ferma les yeux et disparut.

Avec un 'crac' bruyant, il était assis à sa place habituelle à la table de la cuisine près d'un Remus effrayé, et attrapa le plat de bacon plein à ras bord, faisant crier Sirius qui se précipita vers la table avant que Harry ne prennent tous les meilleurs morceaux.

L'une des premières choses que les deux hommes avaient appris à Harry avait été de Transplaner. Cela avait pris de longues, fatigantes et pénibles heures d'entraînement, avec pas mal d'accidents, mais Harry avait fait beaucoup de progrès pour maîtriser cette discipline et adorait transplanter à chaque opportunité qu'il avait.

Cela lui donnerait une chance de s'échapper, une chance dont leurs poursuivants ne connaissaient pas l'existence.

"Tu aurais eu le temps de te changer avant, Harry," dit Sirius en s'asseyant. "Remus a déjà mangé la moitié d'un cochon pendant qu'il était sensé cuisiner, donc je t'en aurais sauvé quelques uns."

Harry lui fit un signe de remerciement et attrapa la baguette partagée. Quelques tours de poignet plus tard et il était vêtu de ses nouveaux habits moldus.

Remus leur avait fournit tout ce dont-ils avaient besoin, offrant de tout payer de son propre compte, et se donnant beaucoup de mal pour ne pas être vu entrain d'acheter d'importantes quantités de nourriture et des vêtements peu appropriés, comme des robes de sorcier pour enfant.

À la place, Sirius avait insisté pour retirer de l'argent sur son compte à lui pour financer le loup-garou, qui n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de couvrir de telles dépenses, et Harry avait eu l'idée de suggérer qu'ils achètent ce dont-ils avaient besoin dans les grands magasins moldus où de tels achats passeraient inaperçus dans la masse.

Prendre de l'argent à Gringotts tout en étant un fugitif se révéla ridiculement facile, ne nécessitant seulement qu'une lettre signée envoyée par hibou à la banque pour autoriser les paiements et transferts. Les gobelins avaient refusé que le Ministère n'interfère dans leurs comptes, donc la confidentialité était assurée.

Ni Harry ni Sirius ne quittait en général les environs de la cabane, malgré le nouveau hobby de Harry: le Transplanage, mais ils passèrent des semaines à vivre dans une relative sécurité, avec de la bonne nourriture, des médicaments, et une compagnie géniale.

C'était facilement l'un des meilleurs moments dans la vie de Harry.

Ce matin, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Remus semblait un peu préoccupé et ne participait pas à ce qui était devenu un rituel matinal de jeu et de taquinerie.

Il n'était pas sûr que Sirius l'avait remarqué, aussi eut-il une frustrante conversation silencieuse avec lui impliquant des regards appuyés et des léger mouvements de tête.

"Bon, vas-tu nous dire ce que tu as en tête, Moony?" demanda finalement Sirius, pendant que Harry faisait léviter les plats sales jusqu'à l'évier. Il les laverait plus tard en utilisant la magie, et pas seulement pour s'entraîner.

Remus poussa un gros soupir et se reposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Ça se voit tant que ça?"

"Comme si tu avais un écriteau vert fluo clignotant collé sur le front qui indiquait 'quelque chose me tracasse', mon vieux," dit Sirius, ignorant le fait que c'était Harry qui avait remarqué l'état d'esprit du loup-garou.

Remus fouilla dans un des poches de sa veste et en sortit une large enveloppe.

Harry reconnut instantanément l'écriture ronde et gracieuse sur le devant de l'enveloppe ainsi que le sceau de cire qui la cachetait. Il en avait reçu une pareille et elle avait changé sa vie - elle était de Dumbledore.

"On m'a demandé de devenir professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard," expliqua Remus. "Il semblerait que l'ancien professeur ait résigné sans raison et Dumbledore est désespéré de trouver quelqu'un."

"Qui était le professeur?" demanda Harry, sans oublier d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de parler. Partager une table pendant deux ans avec Ron lui avait appris à manger convenablement, et en plus le bacon était excellent.

"C'était toujours Gilderoy Lockhart," répondit Remus sombrement. "Apparemment il a brisé la malédiction du poste de professeur de Défense, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il clame."

"C'est probablement parce que techniquement il n'enseignait rien du tout," marmonna Harry, "à part comment devenir membre de son fan club."

Sirius fronça les sourcils - les rides apparaissant sur son visage toujours émacié le faisait paraître plus vieux. "Je ne pensais pas qu'ils permettraient à un loup-garou d'enseigner à des enfants."

"Pourquoi pas?" s'enquit Harry, un peu choqué du ton qu'avait employé Sirius.

"Parce que les loups-garous comme moi sont considérés comme des créatures maléfiques, Harry; un danger pour tout le monde. Certaines personnes pensent que nous pouvons devenir incontrôlable et fou à n'importe quel moment et attaquer d'innocents spectateurs." répondit Remus, sonnant plus qu'amer à ses paroles.

"C'est stupide," dit Harry.

Il ne connaissait pas Remus depuis longtemps, mais peu de temps lui avait suffit pour commencer à vraiment apprécier le vieil ami de son père. Les longues heures qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois avaient forgé une étroite amitié entre eux, surtout quand les deux adultes oubliaient que Harry n'était pas James, et qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient plus depuis longtemps des adolescents.

Remus était toujours un peu plus réservé et retenu que Sirius, mais il avait sympathisé avec Harry très rapidement et facilement, le faisant se sentir comme un ami et pas seulement comme un enfant.

Harry n'était pas la personne la plus observatrice, mais il pouvait dire que le loup-garou avait été seul pendant très longtemps et qu'il semblait souvent surpris de la façon dont Sirius et lui le traitaient.

"C'est stupide," approuva Remus. "Néanmoins, Dumbledore l'a dit clairement, si je dois prendre le poste, ma 'condition' ne sera pas dévoilée,"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'si tu dois prendre le poste'?" demanda Sirius. "Tu vas le faire non? C'est une merveilleuse opportunité. Tu ferais un chouette professeur, Moony."

"Oui," approuva Harry. "Regarde tout ce que tu m'as appris!"

Alors que les leçons de Sirius étaient assez aléatoires et spontanées, Remus passait chaque nuit du temps à aider Harry avec ce qu'il n'avait pas compris ou ce qu'il avait eu du mal à faire durant la journée, expliquer les points qui s'étaient révélés mystérieux avec l'enseignement de Sirius. Lupin était un professeur par nature: patient, intelligent, et compréhensif.

Sirius préférait se concentrer sur des sorts pratiques qu'ils pouvaient utiliser en cavale, et Remus aimait beaucoup discuter de la théorie de chaque sortilège et comment fonctionnait la magie.

"Sans oublier tout ce que tu peux faire en étant un professeur," encouragea Sirius en souriant largement. "Pense à ne pas avoir à se faire du soucis d'être attrapé entrain de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit…"

"Et de pouvoir enlever des points aux Serpentards juste parce qu'ils existent." renchérit Harry.

"Tu pourrais faire de la vie de Snape un enfer," continua Sirius, commençant à devenir excité à l'idée. "Imagine toutes les blagues que tu pourrais lui faire."

"Et à ses crétins d'élèves," ajouta Harry.

Remus se tortilla sur sa chaise, comme si elle était devenue soudainement inconfortable.

Harry vit le visage de Sirius passer de la confusion à la réalisation. "Ne me dit pas que tu t'inquiètes pour nous?"

Pendant le débat qui suivit, Sirius tenta de convaincre le loup-garou de prendre cette généreuse offre, et Remus resta campé sur ses positions en avançant diverses raison sur le "pourquoi il ne devrait pas y aller". La discussion faillit mal tourner quelques fois, et tomba dans le ridicule assez souvent.

Harry détestait l'idée que Remus les quitte, mais il pensait comprendre le résonnement de Sirius. Remus ne mâchait pas ses mots et l'avait dit, mais Harry supposait, de par les choses qu'il n'avait pas dit comme de celles qu'il avait dit, que la vie de l'homme après l'emprisonnement de Sirius avait été vraiment difficile.

Le loup-garou avait vécu pratiquement comme un clochard, sans prêter attention là où ses pieds le portaient, d'une communauté magique à l'autre. Il avait même vécu chez les moldus, mais la magie lui avait trop manqué pour qu'il s'en éloigne aussi longtemps.

Remus expliqua qu'il se faisait du soucis, si jamais Harry et Sirius allaient 'chercher les ennuis' et se faisaient attraper et envoyés à Azkaban ou pire. Il souligna le fait que Sirius n'avait jamais été la personne la plus responsable qui soit, et était probablement encore plus imprudent maintenant

Il y avait aussi le fait que le loup-garou était aussi déterminé que Sirius à traquer Wormtail et l'amener devant la justice, même s'il pensait livrer le rat vivant au Ministère pour blanchir le nom de Sirius. Harry était sûr que seule sa présence avait empêché les deux hommes de se ruer immédiatement chez les Weasleys.

"Peut-être que Peter est retourné à Poudlard avec Percy," dit Harry, arrêtant la discussion qui tournait en rond depuis des heures et devenait de plus en plus animée. "Je sais que vous avez dit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que les alentours de Ste Mangouste mais peut-être que Ron l'a donné à Percy, ou que Peter a trouvé un moyen de revenir. Je veux dire, il doit bien avoir une raison pour qu'il soit resté avec eux aussi longtemps…"

Les deux hommes le regardèrent sans parler pendant si longtemps que Harry commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

"C'était juste une idée," dit-il en rougissant.

"Une très bonne, Harry," répondit Remus. "Vraiment très bonne, en effet."

"Eh bien cela règle tout," trancha Sirius. "Tu vas prendre le job et aller à Poudlard, Moony,"

"Et Harry et moi on vient avec toi pour chasser du rat."

La discussion devint bien plus excitée après cela.

* * *

"Severus," commença le Directeur, l'air un peu impatient. "Je comprend vos inquiétudes, mais ce problème là n'est pas discutable. Vous avez à peine le temps de vous occuper de vos propres classes sans avoir besoin de prendre celles de Défense en plus."

"Mr le Directeur, je suis plus que qualifié et capable de tenir les deux positions -"

"Pas avec tout le temps que vous passez dans la Chambre des Secrets," interrompit Dumbledore.

"- et vous ne pouvez pas penser sérieusement accorder à cette _créature _la possibilité d'enseigner dans l'école, pas avec son meilleur ami en cavale et sans aucun doute retenant Potter captif."

Dumbledore se leva brusquement de derrière son bureau et se dirigea vers le familier perchoir en or. Le phénix chantonna doucement alors que le vieux mage caressait gentiment les plumes vives sur le haut de sa tête.

"Il est impératif que vous continuiez à examiner la Chambre, Severus. Je ne peux pas vous dire l'importance des découvertes que vous ferez sur les activités de Voldemort dans cet endroit."

"Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas espérer trouver quelque chose pour disculper Potter?" grinça Snape.

Dumbledore se retourna et regarda son ancien élève droit dans les yeux, Snape se sentit involontairement mal sous le dur regard.

"J'espère qu'il vous est possible de ramener la carcasse du Basilic ici?" dit Dumbledore après un instant de silence.

Snape se sentit pâlir involontairement. Pas seulement y avait il eut un Basilic mort, juste comme Potter l'avait clamé, mais il était considérablement plus gros que ce que le garçon avait indiqué - au moins dix-huit mètres de la tête à la queue.

Le couper et mettre en bouteille tous les différents morceaux de la bête prenaient beaucoup de temps et d'effort, et pas seulement parce que chaque partie du Basilic était toxique à toucher.

Que Potter, un garçon de douze ans, ait pu tuer le monstre armé seulement d'une épée, d'un vieux chapeau, et d'un phénix contredisait totalement les affirmations du vindicatif professeur de potion comme quoi il n'y aurait rien de spécial à propos du garçon.

Et Dumbledore utilisait cela maintenant; retournant le couteau dans la plaie sur le fait qu'il s'était indéniablement trompé sur Harry Potter, et donc que son attitude était injustifiée.

"Monsieur le Directeur," dit Snape, reprenant son ton condescendant. "Je pense que vous devriez vous préoccuper de vous défendre contre ces récentes avalanches de manœuvres politiques qui ont pour but, une fois encore, de vous expulser de l'école, cette fois définitivement."

Dumbledore retourna son attention vers son familier.

"Une fois que la vérité sur l'innocence de Mr Potter sera révélée, cela n'aura plus lieu d'être," répondit-il.

"Vous ne pouvez quand même pas espérer découvrir un lien entre la Chambre et Lucius Malfoy," insista Snape. "Vous réalisez bien sûr que c'est lui qui tire les ficelles du soudain succès de Lockhart dans la sphère politique? Si le fait que vous ayez accordé un poste à un loup-garou dans cette école devient public-"

Dumbledore soupira, coupant cours aux déblatérations de Snape par sa main levée.

"Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un innocent garçon a été injustement envoyé en prison. Les attaques sur ma réputation ainsi que sur la direction de cette école n'ont pour seul but de nous distraire sur ce qui devrait avoir notre entière attention. Je ne permettrais pas une nouvelle fois que la peur des représailles condamne un autre innocent," expliqua Dumbledore patiemment. "Remus Lupin prendra le poste de professeur de Défense car il est le candidat le plus qualifié que je puisse trouver en si peu de temps et qu'il a aussi toute ma confiance, et je ne changerai pas d'avis sous prétexte de préjudices infondés contre sa personne. Vous continuerez d'inspecter la Chambre pour chercher quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à découvrir comment cette tragédie a pu arriver."

"Très bien, Monsieur," céda Snape, en se levant. "Mais je crois toujours que permettre à l'ancien complice de Black de venir ici est une erreur, et j'espère vivement que vous n'ignorerez pas mon avertissement, pour finir par le regretter."

Dans un tourbillon de robe, Snape quitta le bureau.

"Moi non plus Severus," murmura le vieil homme pour lui-même alors que la porte se fermait bruyamment derrière le professeur. "Moi non plus."

Un bruit sonore retentit derrière le Directeur, le sortant de ses pensées.

Se retournant avec une rapidité surprenante pour quelqu'un de son âge, une baguette apparut dans sa main comme par magie.

Pendant une seconde il y eut un silence étonné dans la pièce tandis que Dumbledore détaillait le nouveau venu.

"Comment puis-je vous aider, petit elfe?" demanda-t-il finalement en abaissant sa baguette.

"S'il vous plaît, Monsieur," bégaya l'elfe échevelé. "Je m'appelle Dobby, Monsieur, et je dois vous dire quelque chose de très important Monsieur."

Pour une inexplicable raison, Dumbledore sentit un sourire fendre son visage.

* * *

_"La Cour a déclaré unanimement le défendant, Mr Harry James Potter, coupable de toutes les charges dont il est accusé et est par la présente condamné à purger une peine de réhabilitation dans une aile spécialisée à Azkaban pour une durée illimitée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus considéré comme un danger pour notre société."_

_Le rugissement de l'audience étouffa les paroles du Ministre de la Magie alors qu'il continuait de prononcer la sentence, mais la seule chose qui traversa l'épais brouillard dans la tête de Harry fut un sentiment de pure horreur lorsqu'une porte sur le côté de la salle s'ouvrit et que deux spectres apparurent, enveloppés de capes, glissant à travers la salle. Il regarda, avec une terreur croissante, les créatures avancer silencieusement vers lui, bien trop rapidement pour un animal naturel._

_Alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos, le sentiment de peur traversa la léthargie magique dans laquelle il était plongé, pour le laisser totalement conscient, pour la première fois depuis son arrestation._

_Il voulait hurler, frapper les monstruosités qui s'approchaient de lui, mais la peur lui serrait la cœur, étouffant sa volonté par son écrasant pouvoir._

_De désespoir, il rassembla tout son courage et tenta de détourner sa tête des créatures, cherchant en vain un sauveur._

_La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant que l'obscurité ne le prenne et qu'un distant hurlement perce ses oreilles, fut Hermione, pleurant incontrôlablement alors qu'elle tendait une main vers lui, essayant en vain de l'atteindre à travers la longue salle pendant que des gens la retenaient en arrière._

Le beau faucon descendit vers les arbres, tournant et retournant avec une agilité qui faisait passer son célèbre Nimbus pour un simple bout de bois volant.

En dessous de lui, courant dans la forêt à fond de train, Padfoot essayait de garder le rythme.

Harry pouvait sentir ses narines se fermer légèrement au contact de la pression de l'air, et ses ailes bougeaient juste assez pour le guider alors qu'il piquait soudainement vers sa proie.

La vitesse pure était tellement grisante.

Ça l'aidait à oublier - à reprendre le dessus sur l'état dépressif que son court passage à Azkaban avait laissé en lui. Ça l'aidait à faire cesser les flash-back qui le réveillaient encore de temps en temps au milieu de la nuit, le laissant tremblant de peur dans ses couvertures.

Il savait que Sirius ressentait la même chose, bien que son parrain ait des années et des années à rattraper et à surmonter. Harry était aussi souvent réveillé par les pleurs de l'autre homme dans son sommeil, mais aucun d'eux ne parlait jamais de cela, à personne.

Des fois, Harry surprenait Sirius à fixer un point invisible devant lui. Parfois même, il ne semblait pas reconnaître Harry, ou Remus, mais dans ces cas là, il secouait simplement la tête en rigolant et en disant qu'il devenait vieux et étourdi. Harry savait que la "guérison" de Sirius prendrait du temps, et il était déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

Avant de s'écraser contre un arbre, Harry déploya ses ailes pour réduire son allure à presque rien, et arracha adroitement un poil de la queue du Grim, qui glapit à la soudaine et inattendue douleur.

"Sale petit effronté," grogna Sirius alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à la cabane. "Un jour Padfoot d'attrapera dans les airs et t'utilisera comme chewing-gum pendant quelques temps avant de t'accrocher quelque part par ton cou plumé."

Harry rigola.

Leur petite course journalière était plus qu'un exercice pour eux. Aucun n'aimait rester confiné trop longtemps dans la cabane. Remus les avait même encouragé, leur disant de sortir et de s'amuser pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, car le temps qu'ils passeraient dehors à leur retour à Poudlard semblait limité, pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention.

"Ouais, un jour, je te surprendrai alors que tu te prélasseras sur une branche basse," menaça l'homme. "Et Padfoot te plumera!"

Harry rit de nouveau. Il adorait quand Sirius faisait comme s'il était plus jeune. Reflets de l'homme qu'il aurait dû être: espiègle et amoureux de la vie. Mais son caractère évoluait beaucoup dans ce sens là dorénavant, surtout depuis que Remus les avait rejoint.

"Si tu me plumes, tu crois que je serai chauve en retrouvant ma forme humaine?" demanda Harry, véritablement intéressé et pas du tout effrayé.

Sirius sourit machiavéliquement. "Je ne sais pas, mais ça serait drôle d'essayer."

Sa tentative d'avoir plus d'explication fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Remus, de ce qu'ils espéraient être les dernières courses avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Harry insista pour faire à manger pendant que les deux autres rangeaient les courses - surtout de la nourriture. Ils voulaient être sûrs que la cabane serait bien approvisionnée au cas où ils auraient besoin de s'en servir à nouveau.

"Alors, Harry," commença Remus, pendant qu'il posait la dernière boîte de conserve sur une étagère et jetait un sort de conservation dessus. "Prêt à retourner à l'école?"

"Bien sûr. C'est pas comme si j'allais en cours ou faire des devoirs." répondit-il.

Il leva les yeux du déjeuner juste à temps pour surprendre les deux hommes entrain d'échanger un regard étrange.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, soudainement suspicieux.

"N'en sois pas si sûr," dit Sirius. "On en a parlé, et même si tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir avec tes amis évidemment, on a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée pour toi d'apprendre un peu plus que les quelques sorts qu'on t'a montré ici."

En voyant le regard abasourdi de Harry, Remus expliqua.

"Harry, toi et Padfoot vous pourrez passer beaucoup de temps avec moi, en tant qu'animaux de compagnie, mais tu dois penser à l'avenir. Si tu veux survivre, tu dois connaître au moins autant de chose qu'un sorcier ordinaire, et Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi."

"Ça, c'est-ce que Wormtail pense," dit Harry sombrement. "Mais nous allons toujours le chercher, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il a Sirius.

Ce dernier acquiesça. "Bien sûr, mais cela nous laisse toujours pas mal d'heures de libre pour t'enseigner des choses dont tu auras besoin. Remus pourra te fournir des livres de cours, et on t'aidera du mieux qu'on le pourra, mais les cours avec les autres t'aideront tout de même plus."

"Et si on se fait attraper?" s'inquiéta Harry. "On ne peut pas s'entraîner quand on est sous nos formes d'animagus, et ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore ne nous remarque pas entrain de se promener dans le château…"

"Poudlard est très grand Harry," répondit Remus. "Et il y a énormément de chambres vides. J'ai demandé des quartiers 'spéciaux', à cause de ma condition. Personne ne pourra entrer dans ma chambre, pas même le Directeur, donc vous devriez être en sécurité là-bas. Il y a aussi une vieille maison abandonnée à la fin du village. J'y passais les nuits de pleine lune, donc tout est un peu sans dessus dessous, mais c'est vivable, est très retiré. Personne ne pensera même à vous chercher là."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry, partageant son attention entre la conversation et la préparation du déjeuner.

"Eh bien parce qu'elle a la réputation d'être la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, grâce à mes visites mensuelles, et des blagues jouées par les Maraudeurs." Remus et Sirius eurent un sourire de connivence. "Mais il y a autre chose que nous aimerions faire."

"Harry, est-ce que tu sais comment les hiboux font pour trouver la personne à qui leur lettre est destinée?" interrogea Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête et commença à servir le déjeuner. "Ils la trouvent c'est tout."

Il savait que son hiboux, Hedwige, était très intelligente, allant même jusqu'à savoir à l'avance quand quelqu'un voulait qu'elle délivre un message, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ça avant.

Remus hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. "Sur chaque hiboux est jeté un sortilège spécial avant qu'il soit vendu. Le sort est assez compliqué, mais dure normalement toute la vie de l'oiseau."

"Normalement?" s'enquit Harry, en prenant une grosse bouchée. L'une des seules choses qu'il avait apprit des Dursley était l'aptitude à cuisiner très souvent les mêmes aliments - Vernon n'en avait pas une palette si considérable et fronçait les sourcils à chaque chose 'étrangère'.

"Oui, normalement, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, quand il est jeté sur un animagus, cela ne dure que quelques semaines."

Harry faillit presque recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche quand il comprit ce que Remus proposait, mais finit par l'avaler de travers à la place.

Toussant violemment, pendant que Sirius lui tapait inutilement dans le dos en hurlant de rire, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il puisse exprimer son outrage.

"Tu veux que je devienne un _pigeon voyageur_?"

"Non, pas un pigeon, ni un hiboux d'ailleurs, vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'un hibou mais plutôt d'une sorte de faucon…" argumenta Sirius.

"Je pense que c'est un faucon pèlerin," ajouta Remus, ignorant le regard outré de Harry.

"Tu crois? Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus gros." Contra Sirius.

"Il y en a de plusieurs sortes."

"Je ne savais pas, même si j'ai bien dit qu'il était un faucon, n'est-ce pas Harry?"

"ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE!" hurla Harry en essayant d'interrompre la joute maintenant familière des deux vieux amis. "Laissez moi récapituler. Vous voulez me jeter un sort qui me permettra d'apporter des lettres à des gens, comme un hibou?"

"Comme ça j'aurai une excuse pour avoir deux familiers, et franchement, je vois mal Padfoot en rôle de facteur," expliqua Remus. "Il est tout le temps distrait et s'arrête beaucoup trop souvent pour se nettoyer la fourrure, si tu veux mon avis."

"Tu es jaloux parce que tu ne peux pas la montrer plus d'une fois par mois," répliqua Sirius.

"C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas le même degré de satisfaction en ce qui la concerne que toi-"

"Est-ce que ça me permettra de trouver Wormtail?" interrompit Harry.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, surprit par ce soudain changement de sujet.

"Non, je suis désolé. S'il est sous sa forme de rat, ce qui est fort probable, tu ne pourras pas le trouver, ça ne marche pas dans ce sens" répondit Remus.

Harry soupira.

"Qu'y a-t-il, gamin?" demanda Sirius avec un air soucieux. "C'est pas aussi grave."

"Je sais," dit Harry, en laissant échapper un exagéré et dramatique soupir. "C'est juste que, depuis que j'ai découvert la magie, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait des jobs très intéressants à faire, comme dresseur de dragon, inventeur de sortilèges, ou même joueur de Quidditch professionnel, mais j'ai jamais pensé que je terminerai comme facteur."

"Pigeon voyageur, Harry," dit Sirius, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son filleul. "Pas facteur, un pigeon voyageur." (1°)

"Eh bien au moins j'aurai un but," répliqua Harry.

"Tu dit ça comme si c'était une bonne chose," répondit Sirius en secouant la tête avec déception.

* * *

(1°) Il y avait un jeu de mot en anglais. Facteur (l'homme) se dit mailman, et pour mailbird il n'existe pas de traduction en français, je l'ai donc remplacé par pigeon voyageur. L'humour est beaucoup plus visible en anglais mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux.


	5. De retour à la maison

**Alléluia!! Ca y est, le nouveau chapitre est enfin posté! Je suis monstrueusement désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai énormément de travail et plsu vraiment de temps. J'espère que le reste arrivera plus vite (mais faut pas trop espérer quand même), et que vois apprécierez ce chapitre. Je reprécise que c'est une traduction que je fait, que la fic anglaise est terminée et qu'il ne me reste plus que 4 chapitres à traduire, le meilleur arrivant bien entendu.**

**Passez un bon moment et n'oubliez pas...laissez moi vos commentaires!**

_"Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle demeure, Mr Potter," gronda la face atrocement cicatrisée du Gardien d'Azkaban alors qu'il ouvrait dans un grincement la porte en métal de la cellule d'Harry._

_La pièce était plutôt petite, mais elle était considérablement plus grande que le placard où il avait dormi toute les nuits avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle était même un peu plus grande que la chambre de Ron au Terrier, sauf qu'il manquait cette chaleur qui faisait de celle de Ron un endroit exceptionnel._

_De hauts murs gris de part et d'autre, cette monotonie seulement brisée par une petite fenêtre, placée très haut sur le mur d'en face, qui laissait entrer la lumière du jour, et par la porte où il se tenait actuellement._

_Le plafond avait dû être peint en blanc autrefois, car il ressemblait dorénavant au gris qui couvrait les murs…et le reste de la prison. Même le sol était devenu de cette couleur terne, masquant les motifs des dalles d'un éclat grisâtre._

_C'était comme si le gris était un champignon insidieux grimpant lentement par-dessus tout pour consumer toutes les autres couleurs sans jamais s'arrêter. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si lui aussi finirait par terminer de cette étrange couleur grise._

_Dans un coin de la pièce, Harry vit avec embarras des toilettes et un lavabo ouvert, bien visible au travers des grilles de la porte de la cellule, mais il savait que la honte serait la dernière de ses préoccupations durant son incarcération._

_Le simple mais solide lit en métal avait l'air considérablement mieux que celui, cassé, qu'il avait hérité de Dudley, le matelas ayant définitivement plus de forme, tout petit qu'il soit._

_Le reste des fournitures avait aussi l'air en meilleur état que ce qu'il avait eut lorsqu'il était sous la responsabilité de sa 'tendre' famille. Le bureau et l'armoire sans porte avaient l'air d'être un extension du mur plutôt que des objets indépendants. Tous deux étaient fait dans la même pierre grise, et il semblait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être bougés de place._

_L'effet d'ensemble était fortement dépressif, mais pas si horrible qu'il l'aurait pensé._

_"Voici ta nouvelle maison. On te laissera sortir deux heures par jours pour faire de l'exercice dans la cour, et trois heures pour du travail obligatoire. Ton conseiller de réinsertion te verra deux fois par mois. Tu as le droit d'avoir un maximum de trois livres de la bibliothèque dans ta chambre quand tu le voudras. Il y a plein d'autres règles, mais pour l'instant, range tes affaires et je t'emmènerai au 'Bazar' où tu auras tous tes repas."_

_"Tu n'apprécieras pas ton séjour ici, mais cela aurait pu être pire - Tu aurais pu être envoyé là où les Détraqueurs t'apportent tes repas…"_

Voler en ayant la tête qui tourne n'est pas quelque chose que Harry recommanderait à quelqu'un, surtout quand le vol en question n'implique pas un balai. Franchement, il aurait préféré marcher, et ça, ça voulait tout dire.

Remus et Sirius lui avaient lancé le sortilège de localisation plusieurs fois en quelques heures, mais à chaque fois il se sentait trop désorienté pour même penser à s'envoler.

Ce dernier essai était bien mieux, mais toujours pas assez, malgré les encouragements de Lupin.

"On a juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement," expliqua-t-il. "C'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà fait avant."

Sans surprise, cela ne mit pas plus Harry en confiance, et il appréhendait avoir à délivrer quelque chose plus loin que de quelques kilomètres, dans cet état il arrivait à peine à voler droit.

Suivant le vague instinct qui s'était logé à l'arrière de son esprit, Harry survola un dense massif d'arbre et piqua vers le sol. Alors qu'il approchait de la cible que son nouveau sens lui indiquait, il aperçu Sirius debout à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, le regardant arriver. Le sort ne fonctionnait pas si Sirius était sous sa forme de chien.

Harry étendit ses ailes pour ralentir, sortit ses impressionnantes serres pour atterrir sur le bras tendu de Sirius, le manqua complètement, et s'écrasa sur le torse de l'homme avec un gros bruit, le précipitant au sol.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, Harry ferma les yeux et resta allongé sur le dos, attendant que les arbres et le ciel au dessus de lui arrêtent de tourner.

"Et ça, Harry," dit un Sirius décontracté, se remettant sur ses pieds en se frottant la poitrine, "c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais laissé près de ma bouteille. Si tu ne peux pas supporter un petit sort d'étourdissement, tu mourrais de la gueule de bois que ce truc te donnerais."

Harry grogna.

Le sortilège disparaissait rapidement lorsqu'il reprenait sa forme humaine, mais pas assez vit selon lui.

"Ça ne va jamais marcher," gémit-il en agrippant l'herbe fermement pour être sûr de ne pas se casser la figure sur le terre tournante. Il se sentit puéril en réalisant que les larmes montaient de ses yeux fermés et menaçaient de jaillir à tout moment, incontrôlable.

"Bien sûr que si," répondit Sirius. "On a juste -"

"- besoin de s'entraîner encore un peu, je sais. Je sais," interrompit Harry. "J'aimerai juste que cet entraînement ne me fasse pas sentir comme si j'étais allé faire un tour dans la machine à laver de Pétunia. Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être un autre animal de compagnie? Je suis sûr que tous les oiseaux du monde magique ne délivre pas du courrier?"

Harry ouvrit les yeux, l'étourdissement s'étant calmé, et jeta un coup d'œil au visage souriant de son parrain.

"Probablement pas, mais veux-tu vraiment risquer que Snivellus ou Dumbledore découvre ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il, un peu amèrement à la mention du nom du directeur et de son toutou.

Alors qu'Harry était plutôt déçu de l'inhabilité de Dumbledore de le protéger, Sirius avait été carrément trahi, et se sentait parfaitement enragé. Les faiblesses du soi-disant génialissime sorcier rendaient furieux son ancien et loyal disciple, surtout lorsque le résultat final avait été deux innocents envoyés à Azkaban.

Sirius ne ferait plus jamais confiance au Directeur, et Harry n'en pensait pas moins, malgré les excuses trouvées par Remus incluant des pressions et machinations politiques qui avaient été plus que flagrantes durant le procès.

"C'est assez inhabituel pour un loup-garou d'avoir un animal, alors deux…," continua Sirius. "Heureusement que Remus n'est pas un loup-garou ordinaire, et peut excuser mon existence comme étant une autre partie de lui essayant seulement d'être un sorcier ordinaire."

"Bon, tu es prêt pour y retourner?" interrogea Sirius.

"Voir Remus ou Poudlard?" demanda Harry.

"L'un ou l'autre. Les deux. Comme tu veux," répondit le plus vieux en haussant les épaules.

"Poudlard - oui. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais j'aime vraiment cet endroit. C'est chez moi," répondit Harry après un instant de réflexion.

Sirius soupira.

"Je sais, pup. Moi aussi je ressens cela - et Remus encore plus. On a tous des souvenirs très profonds de ce vieux château - les couloirs glacés, les fantômes, les heureux professeurs de retenues, le poltergeist, et tout le reste. Allez. Transforme toi que je te jette à nouveau le sortilège. Finissons-en avec ça le plus rapidement possible, hein?" encouragea Sirius. "Je sais que c'est dur, mon gars."

"Je préfère vraiment apprendre d'autres trucs, tu sais," répondit Harry. "Même les sorts de nettoyage sont mieux que ça. Vraiment plus marrants"

Le visage de Sirius se transforma en un horrible mélange de dégoût et d'inquiétude.

"Harry, en tant que parrain, il est de mon devoir de t'expliquer certaines choses fondamentales de la vie. Les hommes n'admettent JAMAIS qu'ils apprécient faire le nettoyage, d'accord? Maintenant transforme toi et soit un gentil pigeon voyageur avant que je ne t'apprenne un autre maléfice. Celui-là fait tes oreilles se fermer et tes yeux se retourner à l'intérieur de ta tête!"

"Cool!" s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme. "Ça l'air chouette. On pourra l'essayer sur Moony s'il se plaint à nouveau des plumes et des poils sur le canapé?"

"Il ne vaut mieux pas. Il est trop bon pour retourner les sorts à l'envoyeur, donc c'est toi qui te retrouveras à regarder l'intérieur de ton crâne, mais si tu le maîtrises aujourd'hui, je t'apprendrais un sort qui rend sobre, ce soir - très utiles pour éliminer les méchantes gueules de bois."

"Tu crois que ça m'aideras avec les étourdissement alors?" demanda Harry avec espoir.

Sirius se gratta le menton pensivement. "Peut-être, mais je pensais plus que tu pourrais l'utiliser sur moi, une fois que Remus se sentira d'attaque pour partager cette dernière bouteille."

"Maintenant transforme toi," dit-il, en élevant sa baguette, l'air menaçant.

Harry grogna avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre sa forme d'animagus. Le sentiment d'incertitude causé par le sort l'envahi presque immédiatement lorsque Sirius prononça la formule, et un soudain besoin de trouver Remus Lupin se logea dans le fond de sa mémoire.

Avec surprise, il ne se sentait pas étourdi cette fois.

* * *

Même après l'avoir visiter de nombreuses fois, Severus se sentait toujours l'envie de s'incliner devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard qui dominait la Chambre des Secrets.

_Des secrets_, pensa Severus sarcastiquement. _C'est certain. Comment est-ce possible que je n'en trouve aucun?_

La porte l'avait tenue en haleine assez longtemps, mais trouver ce que la pièce magique pouvait bien cacher d'autre était beaucoup plus difficile.

Le Directeur lui-même était descendu jeter un coup d'œil, mais n'était pas resté longtemps, ayant peur que sa présence puisse déranger les traces magiques laissées par Tom Riddle.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si les trouvailles de Severus avaient quelque sens de toute façon.

Superposer les faibles traces magiques de l'ancien Préfet-en-chef, de Potter et de la fille Weasley était l'équivalent d'une horde d'hippogriffes piétinant sans vergogne un ancien jeu de piste.

Le fait que Severus était bien plus intéressé par découvrir les origines de Chambre n'aidait pas non plus; savoir pourquoi Serpentard l'avait créé était bien plus excitant. Il suspectait Riddle d'avoir découvert une grande réserve d'information, d'anciennes connaissances et de sagesse, mais tant que le mystère de savoir comment Riddle avait réussit à mettre un esprit pensant à l'intérieur d'un livre subsistait, Severus n'aurait aucun repos de la part de Dumbledore.

"Au moins, il m'a laissé garder le Basilic," marmonna le professeur de potions mécontent, alors qu'il préparait encore une fois une série de sortilèges de chercheur-de-vérité et de voir-le-passé. Avec un peu d'espoir, l'un de ces sorts lui donnerait une idée du type de magie que Riddle avait utilisé dans ce qui avait dû être l'un de ses premiers pas en tant que Lord Voldemort - si l'on croyait le Directeur.

Malgré la découverte du cadavre de l'énorme bête, exactement comme Potter l'avait indiqué, Severus ne croyait toujours pas entièrement les racontars de ce sale gamin pourri gâté.

_Pas si pourri gâté que ça, non? _Dit une voix enfouie très profondément dans l'esprit de Severus.

Severus renifla de mépris à la pensée.

Bon, d'accord, la vie qu'il avait eu avec ces pathétiques moldus n'avait pas dû être celle qu'il s'imaginait, mais sûrement que le degré de négligence exposé au procès était un peu exagéré. Comme si ce sale gamin avait vraiment eut une telle éducation. Pas comme celle de Severus; là; il aurait appris l'humilité.

_Mais tu n'as jamais été enfermé dans un placard sans nourriture pendant des jours, et ta mère t'a souvent montré qu'elle t'aimait_, dit l'énervante petite voix intérieure. _Même ton père n'était pas toujours mauvais. Potter n'a rien eu de tout ça._

Severus grogna.

C'était impossible que tout ce qui avait été dit à propos de la vie de Potter avant Poudlard soit vrai. Si sa vie avait vraiment été aussi terrible que ça, il aurait été une personne complètement différente du gamin gâté qui se pavanait dans le château en brisant le règlement chaque nuit depuis maintenant deux ans.

_Mais peut-être qu'il est différent, et que tu as refusé de le voir._

Severus trébucha presque alors que le doute envahissait son esprit. Avait-il été aveugle? Sa haine pour James Potter avait-elle si forte qu'elle avait voilée sa perception du fils?

_N'est-ce pas ce que les autres disent depuis des années?_

Secouant la tête pour chasser les indésirables pensées, Severus retourna à sa tâche et refusa de penser à autre chose qu'au rituel qu'il était sur le point d'exécuter. Potter était une peste arrogante, pathétique et gâtée qui avait eu ce qu'il méritait, et rien ne pourrait faire changer Severus d'avis à propos de cela.

Il dessina sur le sol d'obscures runes, et ensuite commença à réciter avec prudence l'incantation presque oubliée provenant de l'épais grimoire, pendant qu'il exécutait de complexes mouvement de baguette dans l'air.

Alors que sa baguette traçait les dessins, laissant des traînées brillantes derrière elle, Severus vit l'ancienne magie se verrouiller sur la trace qu'il cherchait. Sauf que la piste qui aboutissait n'avait pas quatre décennies d'âge, mais était beaucoup beaucoup plus récente.

Et il se rua par la porte dans le tunnel, fonçant droit vers l'école.

* * *

_Le froid intense le réveilla._

_Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était dans cette cellule et ne s'y était pas encore habitué, mais le froid mordant qui était soudain apparut ne lui rappelait en rien ce qu'il avait subit dans la prison jusqu'à maintenant._

_Comme toujours, au moment où son esprit refit surface, il se rappela où il était, et pourquoi il était là._

_Ginny était à l'hôpital, il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'elle s'en sorte, Ron était enfermé quelque part et subissait un lavage de cerveau, et tout était de la faute de Harry._

_S'il s'était battu avec plus d'acharnement, s'il avait détruit Riddle plus tôt, s'il ne s'était pas précipité dans la gueule du loup pour essayer de sauver Ginny, mais était allé voir un vrai professeur à la place - les choses auraient été différentes._

_Au moins Hermione n'était plus pétrifiée, même si l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu la dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit embarqué hors du tribunal, était presque pire._

_Les souvenirs des Détraqueurs l'emportant loin de la foule hurlant le fit trembler encore plus. Il s'enroula encore plus dans les couvertures et se retourna, essayant de s'endormir, en refoulant les souvenirs à leur place, au fond de son esprit, mais le froid sembla s'accentuer encore plus._

_Alors qu'un souvenirs déplaisant revenait doucement en mémoire, Harry réalisa qu'il reconnaissait ce frisson - C'était des Détraqueurs, et il savait, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'ils venaient pour lui._

Harry lança un cri strident alors qu'une inattendue et forte secousse l'envoyait valdinguer de son perchoir pour s'écraser contre les barreaux de sa cage. Il avait passé la majorité de la journée dans un sommeil magiquement artificiel, mais l'abrupt choc l'avait réveillé totalement.

Les quelques Détraqueurs qui patrouillaient autour de l'école étaient brièvement passés en flottant au-dessus d'eux en arrivant. Heureusement le sortilège de Lupin avait permis à Harry de dormir paisiblement sans montrer le moindre signe de traumatisme à leur contact.

Remus avait expliqué pourquoi Harry devait arriver à l'école comme une 'bagage', mais personne ne l'avait prévenu que les elfes étaient aussi rudes quand personne ne les voyait.

Peut-être que personne ne le savait.

"Ooooh, quel joli petit zoiseau," fredonna un jeune elfe tandis qu'il ramassait la cage de Harry et souriait. "Cookie t'aimera beaucoup!"

Harry couina à nouveau et considéra un instant la possibilité de pincer un bout du doigt de l'elfe. Il n'avait pas eut beaucoup d'expérience avec les elfes de maison, Dobby étant le seul qu'il ait jamais vu, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils appréciaient leurs doigts, même s'ils portaient des taies d'oreiller à la place de robes!

"Méchant Nifty!" hurla un autre elfe, frappant celui qui tenait Harry assez fort pour secouer une nouvelle fois la cage. "Le zoiseau n'est pas pour Cookie, le zoiseau est celui du nouveau Professeur. Méchant Nifty, qui essaie toujours de donner des animaux à Cookie. Nifty est un mauvais elfe!"

"Nifty est un bon elfe! Il amène à Cookie toutes les bonnes choses qu'il trouve, c'est vrai!" cria le premier elfe en secouant la cage de Harry pour illustrer son exemple. "Sama est la MAUVAISE ELFE, elle essaie toujours d'attirer des ennuis à Nifty!"

"SAMA EST UNE BONNE ELFE!" s'exclama le deuxième elfe en jetant à la tête de Nifty une petite valise appartenant à Lupin.

Nifty répondit en balançant la cage de Harry sur le côté pour se jeter sur Sama, les faisant tous deux chuter sur le sol. Alors que la cage de Harry s'écrasait contre un mur et s'arrêta de rouler, il eut une magnifique vue d'ensemble des deux elfes martelant chaque partie exposée du corps de l'autre avec leurs petits poings, tout en roulant dans le couloir et feulant comme des chats en colère.

Derrière les deux combattants, il y avait de nombreux autres elfes portant le reste des bagages de Lupin. Ils secouèrent la tête et gloussèrent avec désapprobation, mais ne firent rien pour séparer leurs collègues, comme si le fait que les deux elfes essaient de s'arracher mutuellement le nez à coup de dent se produisait tous les jours.

_Peut-être que c'est le cas, _pensa Harry. _Pour tout ce que je sais des elfes, si ça se trouve, ils font ça tout le temps._

Même s'il était quelque peu effrayé de finir dans le menu, et anormalement fasciné par la rixe qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Harry essaya de faire abstraction des deux elfes combattant et de se concentrer sur ce qui entourait sa cage cabossée.

Il apparut qu'on l'emmenait dans les quartiers de Lupin en utilisant des passages qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient considérablement plus bas de plafond que les couloirs normaux de Poudlard, et pas bien illuminés. Probablement seuls les elfes les connaissaient et les utilisaient, même si Rusard devait patrouiller ici aussi, vu qu'il semblait aller de partout dans le château.

Dans quelques minutes, il serait sain et sauf à l'intérieur des quartiers de Lupin et loin de ces horribles créatures qui le recherchaient à l'extérieur - Dumbledore avait assuré à Lupin que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas la permission de franchir les grilles de l'école.

Tout d'un coup, sa cage s'écrasa une nouvelle fois contre le mur du couloir, le tirant brusquement hors de ses pensées tandis que les deux elfes lui roulèrent dessus. Nifty avait dorénavant saisi fermement les oreilles de Sama et avait l'air de vouloir les arracher de la tête de son propriétaire, tandis que Sama avait le nez de Nifty entre ses dents et tentait de l'étrangler de ses mains.

Sain et sauf…s'il réussissait à survivre au court voyage dans la tendre compagnie des elfes!

* * *

Ron marchait à grands pas dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme.

Le sort qu'il avait lancé sur ses chaussures lui assurait de n'être entendu par personne, et la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry lui donnait la protection de n'être vu que par le Directeur.

Il aurait eu des problèmes pour avoir volé la possession de Harry, si quelqu'un s'était donné la peine de les inventorier avant qu'ils soient confisqués par le Ministère. Les choses étant ainsi, il prit un grand soin de cacher la cape, le balai, et l'album photo, ainsi que de rendre sa liberté à Hedwige, avant que quiconque puisse mettre la main sur les maigres affaires de son meilleur ami.

Harry s'en remettrait sûrement pour le reste, sauf peut-être les pulls fait main, mais n'avait pas pu prendre tout. Il avait récupéré ce qu'il pensait manquerait le plus à Harry, excepté sa baguette - qui avait été inévitablement confisquée par le Ministère.

Le reste des affaires 'volées' à Harry était caché au Terrier, mais Ron avait prit la cape avec lui à l'hôpital. Sa première intention avait été de l'utiliser pour s'évader, et ensuite d'essayer de faire échapper Harry de prison, mais la sécurité était bien trop grande pour qu'il pense même à s'échapper de sa chambre, sans penser au bâtiment.

Ce n'était pas que le fait de devenir invisible lui avait été inutile alors qu'il se faisait soigner. Ron avait entendu beaucoup de choses intéressantes, qu'il n'était pas sensé entendre, grâce à cette cape, mais aujourd'hui elle était utilisé pour son rôle originel:

Ron était sur le point de faire une farce.

Silencieux et invisible, il se dirigea vers le donjons par les escaliers mal éclairés - un sac de bombabouse soigneusement rangé à l'intérieur d'une poche de sa robe.

Il avait remarqué que les Serpentards utilisaient un couloir bien précis pour rentrer dans leur salle commune, et à côté, il y avait une rangé d'armures.

Son plan était simple. Il allait enchanter les armures pour attendre jusqu'à ce que le couloir soit plein de monde, et alors elles jetteront les boules puantes dans la marée de vert et argent.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement intelligent ni original, mais il avait la beauté de la simplicité et une grande chance de succès sans prendre trop de risques, vu que Ron avait prit soin de faire apparaître un double de lui-même qui était en ce moment même entrain de faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune avec Hermione.

C'était aussi l'un des très nombreux coups fourrés, dont il avait convaincu ses frères et d'autres complices d'organiser, faisant partie de la vendetta contre Malfoy et ses gorilles.

Les jumeaux, anciennes terreurs de l'école et les plus grands fauteurs de trouble depuis des décennies, avaient été très affectés par ce qui c'était passé l'année précédente, presque autant que Ron lui-même.

Après avoir perdu leur petite sœur, vu leur jeune frère emmené de force dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et leur famille se déchirant sous la colère des points de vue, ils tombèrent dans un tel état dépressif que leur jovialité et optimisme habituel semblaient avoir été brisé.

Leurs habituels sourires éclatants et leur attitude irrévérencieuse avaient disparus le soir où leur mère les avait réprimandés plus que sévèrement concernant leur part de responsabilité dans les événements. Les jumeaux réalisèrent à quel point ils avaient laissés tomber leurs jeunes frère et sœur en ne prêtant pas plus d'attention que cela à ce qu'il se produisait - comme le fait que Ginny se sentait aussi mal en cette première année à Poudlard. Percy-la-peste avait été bien plus compatissant et avait essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais les jumeaux avaient été trop occupés à s'amuser pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec leur petite sœur.

Maintenant, même leurs notes étaient meilleures, même si aucun de leur professeurs, à part Snape, semblait s'en réjouir - la plupart avait même l'air de regretter les quatre années de chaos qui marquait la scolarité des jumeaux.

L'une des premières choses que Ron avait décidé de faire en retournant à l'école, était de faire quelque chose pour leur remonter le moral. Après plusieurs essais manqués, il avait été convaincu que la meilleure manière d'agir était de faire appel à l'un des fondamental pilier de leur esprit en jouant un mauvais tour à des petits crétins qui le méritaient désespérément.

Il savait qu'ils se sentaient inutilement coupables, que la peine de leur mère s'était injustement retournée contre eux, et il pensait qu'il n'y avait qu'une façon de leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce qui s'était produit. Ron devait reprendre le flambeau qu'ils avaient laissé et continuer l'œuvre qui les avait fait devenir si populaires, et craints.

Lee Jordan était en fait à l'origine de ce projet.

Sa théorie était qu'une fois que lui, et d'autres complices, commenceraient à jouer des tours aux Serpentards sans conséquences sérieuses, l'intérêt des jumeaux serait piqué et il voudrait probablement se joindre à eux.

Avant le retour de Ron, personne n'avait vraiment eut l'envie d'attirer la colère des serpents. Ron avait accepté avec plaisir d'aider le meilleur ami de ses frères, surtout car il pensait que le plan de Lee avait de bonnes chances de bouter les jumeaux hors de leur marasme de désespoir et de les lancer sur la voie de la guérison.

Mais même si cela ne marchait pas, cela ferait du bien d'apprendre à ces arrogants fils de Mangemorts qu'ils n'étaient pas les rois ici.

Hermione n'avait pas été d'accord avec son résonnement au début, et avait essayé de le résonner, faisant appel à son côté mâture, mais il n'avait pas suffit que Malfoy déverse beaucoup son venin sur eux pour qu'elle change d'avis. C'était même elle qui avait appris à Ron les sorts dont il avait besoin pour sa blague.

Des faibles voix résonnèrent dans le couloir, faisant Ron se figer sur son chemin. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'au moins deux personnes venaient dans sa direction, et l'une d'elle était le professeur Snape.

Avec hâte, Ron se baissa derrière l'armure qu'il avait ciblé pour sa blague, et priant silencieusement que la deuxième ne soit pas Dumbledore, car Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait voir à travers la cape.

Un instant plus tard, Ron sut que sa chance tournait au vinaigre, tandis que la voix de Dumbledore résonnait clairement en réponse aux gémissements de Snape.

"- et je vous l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois Severus. Remus Lupin a toute ma confiance. Sa condition n'aura pas sérieusement d'impact sur sa façon d'enseigner et il est assez qualifié pour continuer les leçons de Gilderoy, même si j'espère l'encourager à modifier le contenu."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas de sa façon d'enseigner, Mr le Directeur," répliqua Snape, d'un ton impatient. "Je crains que sa seule _présence _ne détériore si durement les valeurs de l'école que les élèves écriront chez eux pour se plaindre avant que la semaine ne soit passée."

Les deux hommes étaient presque à la hauteur de Ron maintenant, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'accroupir derrière la statue et essayer de se faire le plus petit possible en espérant ne pas être vu. À la lmite de la panique, il se senti soudainement froid et moite.

"Severus, je pense que vous réagissez comme cela à cause de l'incident avec le familier du Professeur Lupin-"

"IL S'EST SOULAGE SUR MON PANTALON ET IL L'A FAIT EXPRES!" hurla Snape.

L'écho de sa voix raisonna dans le couloir vide et Ron dû plaquer sa main contre sa bouche en hâte pour masquer le fou rire qui menaçait de poindre.

Les professeurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement, à seulement quelques pas de l'endroit où Ron était accroupi dans l'ombre de l'armure. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore lui tournait le dos et aucun des deux n'entendit lorsqu'il bougea.

"Je vous prierais de ne pas élever la voix lorsque vous vous adressez à moi," dit le Directeur, d'un ton si froid que Ron senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Dumbledore parler à quelqu'un de cette façon, pas même au procès de Harry. Apparemment Snape senti qu'il avait franchi une ligne invisible car il se reprit.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur le Directeur. Je ne voulais pas, mais je suis persuadé que les actions du chien de Lupin étaient préméditées et destinées à me faire enrager," répondit Snape, ayant presque l'air humain, et très contrit.

"Avec succès, il semblerait," répondit Dumbledore, en tournant le dos au Professeur de potion et continuant son chemin à travers le couloir. "Maintenant, dites-moi, avez-vous fait d'autres découvertes concernant la Chambre?"

"Malheureusement non, Directeur. Elle continue à me défier et garde ses secrets bien cachés. Je crains de ne pouvoir rien apprendre de nouveau que ce que nous savons déjà. Vous pensez toujours à dire aux parents de la petite Weasley ce que vous avez découvert?"

"Oui. Je pense, et le professeur McGonagall m'approuve, qu'ils ont le droit de savoir qu'il y a peut-être une possibilité de sauver leur fille; même infime."

Tandis que les deux silhouettes tournaient à une intersection, Ron oublia presque de soupirer de soulagement en réalisant qu'il avait été à _ça_ d'être découvert; son esprit luttant pour enregistrer ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu.

Snape essayait d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, sûrement pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ainsi ramener le Journal et le Basilic.

Dumbledore avait trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait aider Ginny.

Alors que la première réaction de Ron aurait été de courir à la Salle Commune pour raconter à Hermione et ses frères ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se força à réfléchir aux conséquences avant de faire quoi que ce soit, comme lui avaient apprit les Guérisseurs.

Si le Directeur informait ses parents, eux les préviendraient lui et ses frères, sauf si la possibilité était trop faible pour devenir réalité. S'il en parlait maintenant, et que eux interrogeaient leurs parents, il devrait s'expliquer sur comment et il avait entendu le Directeur. Et il aurait des problèmes pour s'être promener dans les couloirs la nuit, surtout lorsque Percy le Préfet Parfait l'apprendrait.

Non. Il le dirait à Hermione, bien entendu, mais il attendrait quelque temps avant de dire quoi que ce soit à ses frères, laissant à ses parents une chance de s'en occuper d'abord. Il y avait eut assez de disputes dans sa famille sans qu'il ait besoin de rajouter une autre couche d'accusations et de récriminations.

Sa décision prise, il sortit le sac de bombabouses de sa poche et se tourna vers l'armure, un grand sourire plaqué sur la visage.

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je t'avais oublié, n'est-ce pas, mon ami?" demanda-t-il au vêtement de métal brillant.

Bizarrement, elle grinça en réponse.

* * *

"Molly," dit le Directeur. "Il est important que vous compreniez que je ne peux pas garantir qu'il y ait même une seule chance de succès. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai eu des informations sur la cause possible de la condition de votre fille, et cela nous donne de nouvelle perspectives à explorer pour lui faire retrouver la santé."

Les yeux hantés de Molly Weasley le regardèrent attentivement. Son visage d'habitude si rond avait perdu toute sa douceur tandis que le poids de la matriarche Wesley s'envolait suite à la perte de Ginny. Sa peau pendait mollement sur son visage, marquant clairement les effets des mois passés à angoisser qu'elle avait vécu.

"Mais, Albus," dit-elle. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ste Mangouste ne pourrait pas s'en occuper. Vous pouvez sûrement leur dire ce que vous avez découvert et ils essaieront ?"

Le Directeur secoua la tête tristement, prit une autre gorgée de thé, et décida de tenter une différente approche.

"Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'il émane du Ministère concernant Gilderoy Lockhart?" demanda-t-il au mari de Molly, qui était assis à côté de sa femme, sur leur sofa usé jusqu'à la corde.

Albus avait pensé que discuter de la possibilité de démettre leur fille des soins professionnels de Ste Mangouste pour expérimenter ce qu'il avait découvert serait plus aisé dans la confortable maison du Terrier où les parents désespérés auraient été plus en mesure de garder leur calme pour considérer posément son offre. Encore une fois il les manipulait, mais cette fois elle en valait la peine.

"On dit qu'il va devenir le nouveau Ministre de la Magie," répondit Arthur avec le dégoût le plus profond dans la voix. "Lucius Malfoy déjà commencé à faire certaines rénovations dans ce qui sera son futur bureau en tant que Sous-secrétaire d'état. Il y a beaucoup de nouvelle personne qui rôdent autour du Ministère ces temps-ci, des gens que je n'associerais pas avec le gouvernement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Des rumeurs disent qu'ils seraient les nouveaux chefs des Départements dès que Lockhart sera au pouvoir."

"Que se passerait-il si on découvrait que Ginny pourrait guérir et probablement supporter la version de Mr Potter concernant les événements antérieur à son coma?" s'enquit Albus, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait la réaction en réponse à sa question.

Molly sursauta et Arthur devint subitement pâle alors qu'ils réalisaient ce que le Directeur impliquait.

"Êtes-vous entrain de dire qu'ils arrêteraient son traitement?" interrogea Molly, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus et un fard coléreux commençant à apparaître sur ses joues.

Si la discussion n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Albus aurait souri de joie en voyant l'ancienne et forte Molly qu'il connaissait et aimait refaire surface.

"La possibilité qu'ils aillent même plus loin que cela n'a été que récemment porté à mon attention," approuva Albus.

"Ont-ils le droit de faire ça?" demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Le visage de Arthur devint, si c'était encore possible, plus pâle.

"Si Lockhart devient Ministre, et Lucius son bras droit, ils pourront passer des décrets et autres stupidités qui leur permettront de faire ce qu'ils voudront, pendant quelques temps," dit-il. "Ils pourraient dire que pour sa sécurité ils doivent l'enfermer quelque part où ne pourront aller, et ensuite arrêter tout traitement, ou projeter quelque chose de pire envers elle. Nous ne le saurions jamais."

"En effet," approuva Albus tristement.

Il détestait jouer sur la peur des gens, les manipuler ainsi, mais ils devaient regarder la vérité en face et remettre de l'ordre dans leurs esprits. Reposant sa tasse de thé, il se leva pour partir.

"Molly, Arthur, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous vivez en ce moment, je pense qu'il est donc préférable que je vous laisse pour que vous puissiez en discuter ensemble. Vous devez sûrement vouloir en parler au reste de votre famille, comme c'est du futur de leur sœur dont nous parlons. Rassurez-vous, même si vous choisissez de faire confiance à Ste Mangouste, je supporterai votre décision et m'assurerai qu'ils font tout leur possible pour la guérison de la jeune Miss Weasley."

Arthur secoua la tête tandis que Molly se rasseyait lentement, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées.

"Merci beaucoup, Albus. Nous nous trempions lorsque nous vous avons décrété responsable de ce qui s'est passé, et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant que vous nous ayez pardonné-" commença l'homme presque chauve.

"S'il vous plaît, Arthur" interrompit Albus, sa culpabilité ne permettant pas à Arthur de continuer plus loin. "Je reconnais volontiers que j'ai ma part de responsabilité."

"Néanmoins," continua Arthur. "Nous apprécions votre aide-"

"Albus," coupa Molly. "Qu'en est-il de Harry? Nous l'avons tellement mal jugé, Albus."

Albus marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant à placer un peu plus de tension émotionnelle sur les parents éprouvés.

"Molly, à part si Harry se rend de lui-même à moi, je ne pas faire grand-chose pour lui. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra me voir - sa confiance en moi est probablement irrémédiablement perdue."

Molly approuva vaguement, son visage toujours pensif. "Y a-t-il une chance qu'il puisse essayer d'atteindre Ginny?"

Albus réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, la question le prenant par surprise.

Harry essaierait-il vraiment d'atteindre la jeune fille? Il avait sûrement dû être affolé en voyant son état - chose sur laquelle Malfoy avait joué durant le procès. Le garçon pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait l'aider? Il était impossible de savoir quels étaient les dommages causés à son esprit après avoir été exposé aux Détraqueurs d'un côté et à son Parrain dérangé de l'autre. Que croyait Molly que Harry planifiait?

La vérité lui sauta soudain aux yeux; Molly avait peur qu'Harry soit maintenant devenu fou et qu'il cherche à se venger des personnes qui l'avaient laissé tomber lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin d'eux!

"Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, sans aucune certitude, dire ce qu'il fera et ne fera pas, Molly," répondit-il, en prêtant attention à ne pas lui donner de fausses impressions.

Molly secoua à nouveau la tête, Arthur l'examinant attentivement, pas sûr de savoir ce que sa femme avait en tête.

"Alors emmenez-la, Albus. Emmenez-la à Poudlard et faites ce que vous pouvez. Si Harry," elle s'arrêta, un sanglot s'échappant avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre contrôle d'elle-même. "Si Harry tente de l'approcher, il vaut mieux qu'il soit obligé d'aller à Poudlard, comme cela vous aurez une chance de l'aider."

À peine eut-elle fini qu'elle éclata en sanglot. Arthur se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant fortement tandis qu'elle pleurait son désespoir.

Albus inclina la tête et s'en alla silencieusement, ses propres sentiments bien trop à la surface pour qu'il soit d'aucun réconfort. Malgré qu'il ait réussit ce pourquoi il était venu, il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, le vieil homme dû reprendre plusieurs fois son souffle avant de pouvoir Transplaner calmement à Ste Mangouste.

Il avait un nouveau patient à amener à Mme Pomfresh, et ensuite, un vieil ennemi à affronter.

* * *

Dans une petite pièce, au sommet d'une tour, Sibylle Trelawney regarda la tasse de thé brisée par terre avec confusion.

L'instant d'avant, elle était assise dans sa classe de Divination, se délectant d'une bonne tasse de thé tout en attendant le prochain groupe d'élève - C'était toujours tellement gratifiant de voir chaque année de nouveaux gamins s'entasser dans sa classe avec émerveillement et surprise pour apprendre le noble art de la divination - mais pour le moment, sa tasse gisait sur le sol, brisée, et elle ne se rappelait plus quand elle avait bien pu la laisser tomber.

"Professeur, est-ce que vous allez bien?" s'enquit une jeune voix, ramenant le professeur perplexe sur Terre.

"Comment? Oh oui. Oui, ma Chérie, je vais bien," répondit-elle en regardant la jeune fille qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. "Je me suis endormie pendant un cours instant, c'est tout. C'est la conséquence de voyager aussi souvent que moi entre _les deux mondes,_ ma chère."

La fille hocha la tête en signe de compréhension à sa vague excuse et prit un siège alors que les autres élèves entraient dans la salle.

_Il faut que j'aille au lit un peu plus tôt ce soir, _se dit Sybille en se souvenant de la bouteille de sherry qui lui avait tenu compagnie tardivement pendant qu'elle corrigeait des copies la nuit dernière. _M__'endormir pendant mes propres cours serait un désastre. Et il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir beaucoup de talent pour savoir ce que dirait McGonagall si elle mettait ses moustaches de chat dans cette histoire!_

Convaincue que cette action lui assurerait de ne pas s'endormir imprévisiblement encore une fois, elle entreprit de guider ses élèves sur l'Ancien Art de la Divination.

La seule chose qui l'enquiquinait c'était qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir chanté, enfin pas vraiment, et donc n'avait aucune idée pourquoi sa gorge était aussi sèche -

Encore une fois.

* * *

**Alors?**

* * *


	6. Le faucon et le Grim

Enfin, ça y est, je poste à nouveau! Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt mais entre les révisions du bac, les vacances et les mégas problèmes d'ordi, j'ai pas eu trop le temps. En tout cas, voici le chapitre 6, Co-traduit avec xchuox (allez voir sa fic est super sympa).

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!

* * *

Harry, de son haut perchoir, regarda Padfoot courir à travers l'école. Où qu'il aille, le grand chien attirait tous les regards.

Au début, les étudiants criaient de peur à la vue d'un Grim, symbole d'une mort inéluctable dans le Monde Magique, ayant envahi Poudlard. Et puis récemment, les étudiants les plus hardis, des filles principalement, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de stopper net devant le chien et de le caresser alors qu'il s'étendait devant eux.

Sirius, sans aucune honte, insistait, évidemment - se roulant très souvent sur le dos pour encourager les étudiants à gratter son ventre. Il clamait que l'attention qu'il recevait était due au fait que les femmes étaient incapables de résister au regard de "mauvais garçon", même s'il provenait d'un chien galeux.

Lorsqu'il fut confronté à Lupin après avoir essayé sans succès de suivre un groupe de septième année dans la Salle de bain des Préfets, l'Animagus ne fut que légèrement ennuyé.

"Allez, Moony. Je ne fais que m'amuser," gémit Sirius, tandis que Harry tentait en vain de contenir son rire à la vue du Grim se faisant chasser par des filles utilisant des charmes de cosmétiques.

Remus n'était pas impressionné, et il le menaça de diverses punitions cruelles et extrêmes si Sirius s'entêtait à continuer sur ce chemin pervers.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius, tu n'es plus un adolescent! Si tu ne penses qu'à suivre des jeunes filles dans des endroits où elles ne portent pas leur robe de sorcière, je demanderai à Hagrid de m'aider à te castrer," menaça-t-il.

"Mais, Moony," continua Sirius. "Les filles ont les meilleurs ragots. C'est comme ça que nous savons ce qu'il se passe ici."

"Ou bien je lui ferai la proposition de te faire reproduire avec l'un de ses animaux," continua Remus, insensible au faible raisonnement de son ami. "L'un des plus méchants."

"Et les professeurs alors?" s'enquit Sirius avec espoir. "Sinistra n'est pas mal du tout. Est-ce que je peux au moins me pelotonner devant son feu de temps à autre? Peut-être lui lécher les doigts de pied un petit peu?"

Remus soupira d'un air exaspéré.

"Très bien - très bien, mais tu n'as plus intérêt à fourrer ton museau dans l'entrejambe de qui que soit, surtout lorsqu'il mange, et toi," dit-il en tournant sa colère contre Harry, "Quelques étudiants se sont plains du nombre d'oiseaux qui volaient apparemment autour du château. Il apparaît que quiconque met le pied dehors se fait immédiatement attaquer par des assaillants invisibles. C'en est au point que certains ont demandé à Flitwick s'il existait un sortilège de répulsion."

"Je ne le fais pas à tout le monde, seulement aux Serpentards," expliqua Harry une fois qu'il eut fini de se moquer de Sirius. "Ah oui, et quelques Poufsouffles y ont eu droit aussi une fois. J'ai raté Draco car il s'est mis à courir dès qu'il a été dehors - ce lâche. J'aimerai seulement que Snape sorte un peu plus souvent…"

"Eh bien arrête ça. On ne peut pas permettre que des gens vous remarquent, pas avec Padfoot ici présent molestant des enfants," répondit Remus, en jetant un dernier regard dégoûté à Sirius, qui eut le bon goût de paraître contrit.

Sirius se comportait légèrement mieux depuis lors, mais ne perdait tout de même jamais une chance de se mêler aux habitants du château. Harry se demandait si c'était parce que l'homme avait été forcé à renoncer à tout contact avec le monde extérieur pendant tellement longtemps, que maintenant il le recherchait ardemment.

Harry, de son côté, trouvait cela extrêmement difficile de se trouver proche de ses amis.

La douleur de revoir Ron et Hermione s'effaçait lentement, mais il ressentait toujours un incendie dans la poitrine. Parfois, il passait du temps à les regarder, souvent quand ils étaient en classe, en se cachant à l'abri des chevrons du toit.

La classe de potion se passait néanmoins de sa présence, sachant pertinemment que la tentation "d'aider" Snape en ce qui concernait sa chevelure serait trop forte et qu'il aurait du mal à résister.

Il avait été surpris, et un peu énervé, par la nouvelle relation qui s'était installée entre Ron et Hermione. Ça faisait mal de les voir si proches et heureux sans lui, et ça le dérangeait de voir Ron se transformer en légume.

Les Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste avait beaucoup à répondre d'eux, en ce qui concernait Harry.

D'autre part, il avait vraiment du mal à faire le tri entre ses sentiments contradictoires. Il savait que sa jalousie et sa colère étaient injustifiées, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les ressentir. En voyant la façon dont Ron contenait ses émotions dorénavant, un peu d'aide professionnelle n'aurait pas été inutile pour Harry, ou encore Sirius.

D'un autre côté, résister à l'envie de se révéler à eux était bien plus simple lorsqu'il gardait ses distances…et sa colère, gardant à l'intérieur la douleur de sa solitude en les voyant sans pouvoir les rejoindre.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Harry pour remarquer à quel point le couple était occupé. Ils avaient l'air d'être tout le temps pressés, courant d'une classe à l'autre, et prenant aussi, apparemment, des cours en plus avec une variété de professeurs et d'élèves plus âgés.

Harry abandonna très vite l'idée de trouver un quelconque motif de cette ruée insensée d'un endroit à l'autre, et s'installa dans une routine où il assistait seulement aux cours qui l'intéressaient. Bien entendu, il passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle de défense à regarder Remus enseigner.

Il avait raison à propos du loup-garou, l'homme était fait pour apprendre aux autres. Les étudiants furent très vite conquit par l'amical et accessible professeur, malgré une révision drastique dans leurs connaissances.

Dans l'ensemble, les études, selon Harry, étaient bien plus agréables quand il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'énorme quantité de devoirs, des examens, des ragots ou encore des retraits de points. Il remarqua qu'il prêtait aussi plus attention aux jolies filles de la classe qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant quand il était encore un vrai étudiant.

Les démonstrations et les leçons pratiques étaient ses préférées; les livres n'avaient pas le même intérêt pour Harry qu'ils n'avaient pour Hermione.

Il ne prenait pas la peine de se déplacer pour Histoire de la Magie puisque la première fois il s'était endormi.

C'était étonnant de voir le nombre d'autres animaux qui se promenaient dans le château. Auparavant, quand il était humain, il ne leur prêtait pas vraiment attention, et n'avait pas vu que beaucoup de personnes emmenaient avec eux leurs familiers. Tandis que les animaux passaient la plupart de leur temps dans les différentes salles communes, quelque uns jouaient de temps en temps dans le parc, en faisant un endroit très apprécié pour un prédateur ailé.

Par contre, il n'avait encore vu aucun rat.

Remus avait embarqué l'aîné des Weasley, Percy, dans une conversation dans laquelle il avait découvert que Croutard avait disparu avant que Ron ne parte pour Ste Mangouste. Percy avait l'impression que son familier était mort à cause de la négligence de Ron.

Quand il ne cherchait pas à attirer l'attention, Padfoot était occupé à rechercher une quelconque trace que le traître ait pu laisser qui puisse conduire à sa cachette. Son nez sensible faisait parfaitement l'affaire, mais il n'avait trouvé encore aucun signe de sa présence.

Les deux fugitifs passaient le reste de leur temps dans les quartiers de Remus, en sécurité et dans le plus grand confort. Une grande pièce avait été convertie, par le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même, pour ressembler à une forêt, avec de vrais arbres et de l'herbe. Le plafond reflétait magiquement le ciel à l'extérieur, donnant un merveilleux sentiment de paix à l'espace agrandi par magie. Cette pièce avait été lourdement fortifiée pour que Remus l'utilise lors des nuits de pleine lune.

Même avec la potion Tue-Loup que Snape procurait, avoir un endroit sûr avec la possibilité de courir et de jouer rendait la transformation bien plus facile à supporter, et assurait un terrain de jeu sensationnel pour Sirius.

Harry n'était toujours pas autorisé à participer, au cas où…

Les frontières de l'école, incluant la Forêt Interdite, étaient régulièrement visitées par les Détraqueurs qui y patrouillaient, comme Pré-au-Lard, au plus grand dégoût des étudiants, professeurs et résidents du petit village. Cela mettait la forêt hors jeu pour tous les trois, même le loup-garou, donc leurs escapades et exercices étaient réduit à l'enceinte de l'école.

Après s'être installés, les trois prirent leurs petites habitudes.

Harry et Sirius aidaient Remus dans son travail, en corrigeant des interrogations ou revoyant les plans de cours. Remus avait l'air d'apprécier d'avoir des avis sur ses cours même sur ceux qu'Harry ne comprenait absolument pas étant donné qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop compliqués pour lui.

La quantité de magie qu'Harry apprenait et faisait était impressionnante à comparer avec ce qu'il avait appris durant ses deux premières années à Poudlard bien que son apprentissage ne fut pas complet puisqu'il pouvait s'entraîner tout seul pour compenser son horreur des livres.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait encore prêt à étendre les recherches sur Croutard en dehors de l'école surtout que les deux ex-prisonniers n'étaient toujours pas remis de leurs mois passés à Azkaban.

Descendant en silence de son perchoir, Harry erra dans les couloirs avant de se diriger vers une porte ou une fenêtre ouverte. Avec un peu de chance le temps serait assez beau pour lui permettre de voler un peu.

C'était ce qui lui manquait le plus de la période où Sirius et lui fuyaient : le temps qu'il pouvait passer à voler lorsqu'ils étaient au Pavillon. Heureusement il parvenait tout de même à sortir une heure ou deux, généralement en fin de journée. Il ne devait distribuer de courrier que dans l'enceinte même de l'école de temps en temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais malgré tout ne voler qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment le rendait claustrophobe.

L'ambiance dans l'école était déprimante. Il avait vu comment les Serpentards « régnait » sur les autres maisons et ça l'énervait tellement qu'il aurait été prêt à tout risquer pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Il lui avait fallu faire preuve d'une volonté surhumaine pour se retenir de bombarder Malfoy à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, lui, ou même Snape.

Heureusement une personne s'amusait à leur faire des farces, ce qui les rendaient un peu moins orgueilleux et intouchables. Remus lui avait dit que le sort utilisé pour faire péter les peintures chaque fois que Draco passait devant l'une d'entre elles avait été « du beau travail - au moins du niveau de cinquième année ».

Jaillissant d'une porte, Harry piqua en virant de l'aile avant de remonter rapidement pour décrire des cercles au dessus de l'école. Tout semblait différent vu d'en haut, les aller et venu des élèves transformaient l'école en une grande fourmilière.

Harry planait paresseusement au dessus des toits, attentif à l'apparition d'un éventuel Détraqueur en patrouille autour de l'enceinte.

Remus essayait d'apprendre aux deux fugitifs le sortilège qui éloignait ces créatures mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient eu qu'un succès relatif. Harry était capable de produire un brouillard qui pouvait en maintenir un à distance quelque temps, mais Sirius avait du mal à trouver une pensée suffisamment heureuse pour réussir même ça.

Harry vira une nouvelle fois et profita d'un courant ascendant qui l'entraîna bien au dessus du château, avant de replier ses ailes et d'entamer une descente vertigineuse.

L'exaltation pure qu'il ressentait dans ces moments là était suffisante pour faire apparaître le brouillard de Patronus mais il était sûre que voir son parrain assez heureux pour créer sa propre barrière serait une base bien plus solide.

S'il y arrivait un jour.

Redressant après sa « chute » il se retrouva devant une série de fenêtres familières. Remarquant que certaines étaient ouvertes, il ralentit son vol et se posa sur le rebord de l'une d'entre elle, proche de l'arrière du bâtiment.

_Je ne peux pas passer une année à Poudlard sans venir ici_, pensa-t-il.

A l'instant où il posa les pattes, l'écoeurante odeur d'antiseptique lui parvint aux narines. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer aux différents relents de potions et pour pouvoir regarder dans l'infirmerie.

MmePomfrey était en train de s'occuper de plusieurs élèves qui semblaient tous souffrir de la même chose. Il reconnut soudain le visage violet et couvert de cloques de Neville Londubat et réalisa avec un peu de retard qu'il devait s'agir d'un nouvel accident de potion.

Bizarrement il trouva ça réconfortant : certaines choses ne changeaient donc jamais.

* * *

Pendant longtemps elle avait eu l'impression d'être perdue.

Au début son maître s'était trouvé dans un endroit où elle ne pouvait pas aller, et personne n'avait eu besoin d'elle ou de son savoir faire. Sa vie été devenue une suite de répétitions : chasser, manger, dormir et attendre. Attendre un signe, une raison d'espérer, de retrouver le moral.

Puis elle avait sentit son maître retourner là où elle pouvait le suivre mais il n'avait pas fait appel à elle et personne n'avait demandé ses services.

Finalement, après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité de simple survie, elle avait de nouveau sentie le léger picotement, le remuement de la magie en elle.

Il était faible, très faible, mais il était là.

D'autres auraient pu mettre ça sur le compte d'une imagination trop fertile ou auraient pu le manquer, trop préoccupés par leur routine ou juste l'ignorer mais elle, elle le sentait. Elle avait toujours été plus réceptive et attentive aux variations même subtiles de la magie. C'était sa personnalité, elle était comme ça et elle reconnu instantanément celles-ci.

On aurait bientôt besoin d'elle.

Se jetant de la branche de pin sur laquelle elle était perchée, elle déploya ses grandes ailes blanches et profitant d'une brise, elle s'envola dans le ciel étoilé.

Le voyage sera long avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination mais la chouette Hedwige, savait qu'elle arriverait à temps, c'était un talent dont le noble animal était particulièrement fier.

On avait de nouveau besoin d'elle. La vie était belle.

* * *

"Allez Fred. On peut le faire."

"Je sais, je sais. Seulement ça ne me paraît pas bien. Tu sais, d'être de nouveau prêt à refaire ce qu'on faisait avant. Pas avec, enfin, tu sais."

"Je sais, frérot, mais Ron a raison. On ne peut pas s'arrêter de vivre parce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. C'est pas comme si c'était de notre faute."

"C'est ça le problème et tu le sais. C'est de notre faute - on aurait dû arrêter ça."

"On est passé au dessus de ça, Fred. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, et c'est aussi ce que je ressens, mais à ton avis, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'elle voudrait qu'on fasse ? Qu'on se comporte en gentil garçons ? Bon sang, même Percy a avoué à Lee qu'il se faisait du soucis sur le fait qu'on supportait tout ça très mal."

"Pfft. Percy se sent mal seulement parce qu'il n'a plus d'excuse pour nous donner des retenues-"

"Bon alors maintenant on arrête d'en parler. Il est temps de montrer à ces amateurs ce qu'est une vraie blague. T'as la colle ?"

"C'est bon."

"Plumes de canard bleu ?"

"Okay."

"Goanna géant ?"

"Aussi."

"Bon. Regarde si la voie et libre et qu'on en finisse."

"D'accord. Tiens-moi Estelle le temps que je jette un œil."

"Estelle ?"

"Elle préfère ça à Walter."

"Okay. Passe-la moi. Oufff. Elle est lourde."

"Evidemment, ça pèse lourd ces petites paillettes, mon frère. Allez, on y va - OH BON SANG !!"

* * *

Padfoot suivait une piste.

L'odeur était faible, sûrement vieille de quelques heures. De nombreux étudiants lui avait ajouté la leur, obscurcissant la déjà vague odeur de sa proie, mais ne la détruisant pas totalement, et Padfoot était très doué pour suivre des pistes difficiles.

Padfoot chassait.

Sirius savait qu'il n'était plus très cohérent. Passer trop de temps sous une forme d'animal faisait de drôles de choses à un homme, de même qu'une douzaine d'année à Azkaban. Les deux conjugués aurait dû le rendre complètement cinglé.

Remarquez, il pourrait l'être. Est-ce qu'un fou sait qu'il est dingue ? Et qu'en est-il d'un chien ?

Peut-être, mais Padfoot s'en foutait lorsqu'il avait l'odeur d'une piste dans les narines. Une soudaine augmentation de l'odeur de la proie la ramena à lui.

Padfoot se rapprochait.

L'excitation fit battre son cœur plus vite, et de la salive commença à s'échapper des ses babines alors que sa langue tombait d'une anticipation contenue. Ce n'était plus très long maintenant. Encore quelques minutes et sa proie serait à lui.

Il avalait les mètres qui le séparaient de sa proie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants dans cette partie du château, rendant sa course plus facile. Ses puissantes pattes avançait presque silencieusement contre les dalles froides, malgré le rythme de sa course.

Padfoot adorait courir, surtout lorsqu'il chassait.

Le sorcier avait beaucoup de doutes et de soucis. La peur était sa fidèle compagne, malgré les efforts monumentaux que faisaient son ami et son filleul. Parfois, quand ils ne savaient pas qu'il les regardait, il voyait les regards qu'ils échangeaient, et ses oreilles sensibles surprenaient des conversations qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter.

Ils s'inquiétaient du fait qu'ils ne l'aidaient pas assez. Des flash-back passagers, qui le faisaient se geler sur place, arrivaient encore. Il les dissimulait comme il pouvait, ne mentionnant rien d'autre que ce qu'il na savait déjà, mais au plus profond, cela les inquiétait tous.

Padfoot se fichait de la peur. Il chassait, rien d'autre n'importait.

Sirius savait qu'il allait de mieux en mieux, mais savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Harry avait eu un rétablissement remarquable, mais il était un garçon remarquable. Si ce n'était rien d'autre, juste le fait d'avoir rencontré Harry rendait la vie de Sirius bien plus belle. Les blagues aidaient aussi, comme le fait d'apprendre la magie à Harry. Parfois il avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque des Maraudeurs avec Moony et Prongs qui faisaient leurs devoirs, mais alors des souvenirs de Wormtail apparaissaient…

Padfoot gronda. Il était presque arrivé.

Remus était plus préoccupé que Harry; le loup-garou sachant à quel point Sirius avait changé. Heureusement il n'en parlait pas trop au garçon, préférant garder le secret de Sirius entre eux. C'était bon de voir que Remus lui faisait confiance, parce que Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il restait de confiance en lui.

Padfoot se fiait à quelque chose. Il se fiait à son nez qui le poussait en avant, de plus en plus vite, il se fiait à ses jambes et ses pattes qui le portaient toujours plus près de sa proie, et il se fiait à ses dents, qui pouvaient mordre et lacérer, défendre ou attaquer à chaque fois que cela était nécessaire.

Le sorcier pouvait les cacher la plupart du temps, les soucis, la peur, mais savoir que ses amis n'agirait pas autrement s'il ne les cachait pas faisait toute la différence. Aucune pression de perfection pesait sur lui, aucun rôle à jouer - il était Sirius, et il était Padfoot - C'était tout.

Un soudain glapissement sortit Sirius de ses pensées, et il réalisa que Padfoot avait attrapé sa proie.

"Méchant toutou," rit le Professeur Sinistra en se penchant pour ramasser les papiers qu'elle avait fait tombé lorsque le museau de Padfoot l'avait trouvé. "Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends pour toujours me trouver à la fin de mes cours, mais il va falloir que tu modères un peu tes ardeurs, petit chien-chien."

Sirius/Padfoot sourirent malicieusement et secouèrent leur queue de joie.

* * *

Hermione attrapa le prochain ingrédient de la potion, mais s'arrêta à l'instant ou elle allait l'ajouter. Pressant les soi-disant secs dards entre ses doigts, elle détecta une infime trace de moisissure.

"Excusez-moi, professeur Snape," appela-t-elle, ignorant les grognements des autres élèves. "Je pense que ces dards de Billiwig ne sont pas assez secs pour être utilisés, Monsieur. Ils vont probablement ruiner la potion."

Hermione retint son souffle tandis que Snape tourbillonna de l'endroit où, encore une fois, il avait été aller admonester inutilement Neville sur ses épouvantables connaissances en potion, et s'arrêta au-dessus de son bureau.

Alors que les Gryffondors passaient une sale année sans Harry pour subir toutes les attaques du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, Hermione avait remarqué que l'homme n'y prenait plus autant plaisir qu'avant. Ses piques et ses menaces manquaient d'une certaine passion qui les rendaient si vicieuses auparavant.

"Les ingrédients de l'école ne ont pas assez bien pour vous Miss Granger? Peut-être que vous rêvez de retourner dans un environnement où vous n'avez pas à partager avec vos camarades de classe?"

Hermione pouvait presque sentir bouillonner la colère de Ron, et espérait qu'il ne tenait pas un couteau en main, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que la raillerie du dédaigneux professeur était moins virulente que ses commentaires méchants des années précédentes.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent avec joie un peu plus loin.

Au lieu de répondre ou d'essayer de se justifier comme elle l'aurait fait normalement, Hermione essaya une technique que Ron avait rapporté de sa thérapie.

Elle regarda le professeur dans les yeux sans montrer la moindre réaction à ses paroles, et attendit patiemment.

Finalement, il réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas tomber dans le piège, un autre signe du fait qu'il n'agissait pas normalement.

"Eh bien ne restez pas plantée là, idiote. Allez dans ma réserve et prenez des ingrédients de rechange." Gronda-t-il en se détournant. "Faites en sorte d'en prendre suffisamment pour quiconque _n'est pas capable _de se débrouiller avec ce qu'il a."

La manière dont il avait craché sa dernière phrase balaya la joie qu'elle avait pu ressentir en réussissant à ne pas réagir à son attaque de tantôt.

Elle rassura Ron d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers la réserve. Son petit-ami avait l'air de vouloir étriper le professeur Snape avec sa petite cuillère à mesurer, mais retourna à la préparation de sa propre potion sans émettre de commentaire.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, et loin du regard du reste de la classe, Hermione soupira de soulagement.

Les cours de potion étaient définitivement les plus difficiles à rattraper, même avec les mesures qu'ils avaient prises pour gagner du temps en plus pour étudier. Hermione n'avait aucun problème à apprendre par cœur les ingrédients et la manipulation, contrairement à Ron qui avait du mal, mais suivre l'enseignement pratique et obligatoire causait leur perte à tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un environnement qui incitait à apprendre, et parfois il leur fallait des heures pour se calmer et après continuer à étudier efficacement.

Cherchant parmi les rangées de bocaux s'alignant sur les étagères, elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi les sorciers persistaient apparemment à organiser les choses totalement au hasard. Si les étagères avaient été organisées dans un ordre sensé, logique, par ordre alphabétique par exemple, elle aurait été capable de trouver les dards presque instantanément.

Au lieu de ça, il semblerait que le professeur Snape avait voulu placer ses ingrédients par degré de mortalité combiné avec d'autres facteurs inconnus du commun des mortels. Et donc, il fallut bien à Hermione cinq minutes pour localiser les relativement inoffensifs dards.

Elle souffla un moment avant de quitter la pièce pour se préparer à l'inévitable attaque verbale qui l'attendait dans la salle de classe. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua le couvercle légèrement entrouvert d'une boite située au bout à droite de l'étagère, ce qui signifiait que ce qu'elle contenait était mortel. Au contraire de la plupart des autres ingrédients, aucune étiquette n'était visible sur la boite, piquant son intérêt pour son contenu.

Sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa réserve, Hermione ouvrit le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur.

Au début, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'était ce fouillis de long fragments d'os, mais ensuite, l'un d'eux accrocha son regard. Elle l'attrapa prudemment, utilisant sa robe de sorcier pour ne pas le toucher avec sa peau.

Un soudain écoeurement souleva son estomac, elle devina qu'elle tenait l'extrémité brisée d'un énorme crochet.

Sans savoir comment elle savait cela, et n'ayant aucune raison valable pour ça, elle était pourtant prête à parier que c'était un crochet de Basilic.

* * *

L'écho d'un transplanage retentit dans la caverne, résonnant presque aussi fort que le craquement initial avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Une faible lumière jaunâtre émanait d'anciennes ampoules toujours suspendues au plafond par de longs câbles et baignait l'immense pièce dans une lueur pâle qui permettait à peine de distinguer la forme du vieil homme.

Alors que l'écho disparaissait, Albus resta immobile, n'osant pas s'éloigner du seul endroit qu'il savait sûr pour transplaner.

Sa baguette levée prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque, il garda sa respiration légère de peur de déclencher un voire plusieurs des centaines de pièges et de protections qui gardaient l'entrée de ce qui était probablement le complexe souterrain le plus fortifié depuis la construction des pyramides des pharaons.

Cette pièce avait autrefois été occupée par une armée d'Inferi (victimes moldues d'un mage noir, tuées et dressées pour servir de gardes immortels). Les centaines de milliers de morts vivant avaient été éliminé des décennies auparavant, purifiés par les flammes, mais il était parfaitement possible que certains y aient rechapé et errent encore dans les sombres couloirs.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que rien ne dérangeait le calme qui régnait, Albus soupira et entama le long chemin qui menait au sanctuaire barricadé au milieu de l'immense pièce.

Autour de lui de longues rangées de machines de guerre attendaient le jour où leur créateur les libérerait de leur calme immobilité pour relâcher sur le monde leur folie destructrice.

Des rangs de gigantesques tanks, si grands qu'ils ne pouvaient se déplacer, se dressaient en lignes atteignant presque le sombre plafond. D'énormes vaisseaux de bataille, certains assez grands pour porter des avions sur leurs ponts, étaient échoués sur le sol, à des kilomètres de la moindre étendue d'eau assez grandes pour leurs permettre de flotter.

Beaucoup d'autres machines, dont l'utilité ne pouvait être devinée au premier coup d'œil, se trouvaient également là, non rouillées et demeurant perpétuellement prêtes.

Elles représentaient un arsenal préparé en vu d'un Armageddon qui n'avait été évité que de peu. La vraie « solution finale ».

Albus n'accorda aucune importance à ces outils de destruction qui s'étendaient bien plus loin que ce qui aurait du être possible considérant la taille de la montagne sous laquelle ils reposaient.

Cinquante en plus tôt, il avait juré de se débarrasser de ces machines, toutes. Les multiples sorts et protections créés pour les garder intacts les milles prochaines années, ou pour les libérer tous au moindre signe de troubles, étaient trop puissants pour être désactivés avec les maigres ressources du monde magique.

La communauté magique était trop dévastée par la guerre et ne pouvait tout simplement pas réunir assez d'hommes et s'organiser assez bien pour lever les sorts complexes qui menaçaient de relâcher ces horribles machines à la première erreur.

Il les cacha donc derrière un sort qui rendait l'accès à cette grotte impossible sans son accord direct. Le peu de personnes qui connaissaient cet endroit avait juré leur silence et leur nombre diminuait chaque année.

Albus ne revenait que quelques fois après avoir activé ses protections et seulement pour les renouveler et garder secrète l'entrée. Sa dernière visite cependant avait été dans un autre but. C'était il a de ça deux ans et son savoir ainsi que sa puissance avaient été testé à l'extrême.

Heureusement grâce à sa récente visite, il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il avait à affronter cette fois, bien que les défenses aient été conçues pour être constamment changeantes et qu'il ne pouvait être sûr d'avoir à faire face aux mêmes épreuves.

Comme pour justifier ses pensées, un mur de flammes violettes se dressa soudain devant lui, si près que sa barbe manqua être consumée avant qu'il ait le temps de se jeter en arrière et de lever un bouclier pour s'empêcher d'être incinéré.

Murmurant quelques mots qui aura valu plusieurs mois de retenue s'ils avaient été prononcés par un élève de son école, Albus lança un contre sort, repoussant le feu sur le sol d'où il avait jaillit et continua son chemin, déterminé à rester concentré sur sa tâche.

* * *

Un Hippogriffe n'est pas vraiment une fière créature.

Il est probable qu'il ne soit pas aussi intelligent qu'un chien, ou autant rusé qu'un renard, mais la magie courant dans son sang lui conférait une intelligence différente. Et c'était cette intelligence qui reconnaissait des potentiels égaux dans les sorciers.

Elle donnait aussi à la bête la possibilité de reconnaître ses alliés de ses ennemis, surtout à travers les différentes formes de respect. Son étrange esprit tortueux lui permettait de savoir si une personne était sincèrement respectueuse, et par conséquent amicale, ou si cette personne pouvait devenir une menace.

Buckbeak savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que le sorcier, hurlant et serrant son bras ensanglanté tandis qu'il gisait dans une mare de sang à ses pieds, n'était pas un allié, et entendait agir en conséquence.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un s'interposa entre lui et son futur-ex-ennemi, interrompant le processus par lequel il comptait répondre à cet étalage d'arrogance à la place du respect.

L'imposante carrure d'Hagrid et son impressionnante force auraient sûrement pu empêcher physiquement Buckbeak de terminer le travail en éliminant la menace, mais reconnaissant un allié, il n'en eu pas besoin.

Buckbeak s'écarta et permis à Hagrid d'enlever l'ennemi vaincu, avec la satisfaction d'avoir fourni une défense adéquate.

* * *

"Ne comprends-tu pas Hermione ?" cria presque Ron. "J'ai entendu Snape dire à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer dans la Chambre, mais le crochet prouve que si ! Tu sais à quel point ce connard détestait Harry. Il cache les preuves je te le dit - il est probablement entrain de le dépecer et de l'emmener quelque part où personne ne pourra jamais le trouver et prouver qu'Harry disait la vérité."

Hermione avait patienté jusqu'à la fin des cours pour dire à Ron ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il n'était pas sorti de ses gonds et n'avait pas essayé d'affronter Snape directement, mais avait utilisé ses nouvelles résolutions d'être raisonnable et ne rien faire de drastique.

"C'est possible, Ron, mais je peux me tromper. Ce n'étai peut-être pas un crochet de Basilic. Peut-être que je saute sur les conclusions," dit-elle, disant tout haut des arguments qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment. "Si ça se trouve cela provient juste d'un très gros serpent…"

Ron grogna de dérision tandis qu'il continuait de faire les cent pas dans la salle vide où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"Hermione, tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école, et tu le sais. Il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance que tu te trompes sur quelque chose d'aussi important." Répondit-il en écartant ses arguments.

Elle se senti rougir à ce compliment dit d'un air aussi détaché, mais ne se laissa pas distraire par cela.

"Merci Ronald, mais on ne peut pas être sûrs. Pas en se basant sur ma seule parole. Dumbledore n'est pas là et McGonagall ne nous écoutera même pas si on essaie de lui parler, pas après qu'on se soit affreusement trompés en première année. On pensait aussi que Snape était coupable de quelque chose à cette époque."

"Oui, mais cette fois on a des preuves," argumenta Ron.

"Ron je ne suis même pas sûre si le Directeur est la bonne personne à qui parler," dit Hermione tristement. "Regarde comment il a laissé Harry chez les Dursleys. Il savait quel genre d'endroit c'était. Si seulement Harry nous en avait parlé…"

Quelque chose dans l'expression de Ron changea, et il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

"Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit. "Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'avait dit comment son oncle le traitait ?"

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face.

"Il n'a rien dit, Hermione. Pas directement, mais quand on est allé chez lui après la première année - eh bien, on a dû enlever les barreaux de ses fenêtres d'abord. C'est là que j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas," expliqua Ron douloureusement.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ?" demanda Hermione outrée.

"Quel bien cela aurait-il fait à Harry ? Il ne voulait manifestement pas en parler, donc je n'allais pas l'ennuyer avec ça. Je ne voulais pas y penser, et Harry non plus apparemment. Je me suis convaincu que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi moche sinon Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait fait quelque chose," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Les jumeaux disaient que c'était peut-être normal pour des Moldus."

"C'est scandaleux !" s'exclama Hermione. "Ils ont des amis nés de parents moldus. Ils ne pouvaient pas leur demander ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y penser. Peut-être que Dumbledore ne voulait pas contrarier Harry en allant fouiller dans ses affaires. Tu sais qu'il a toujours été un peu cinglé."

"Eh bien cela confirme mes doutes," dit Hermione. "On ne peut pas aller voir Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre confirme que c'est bien un crochet de Basilic."

Ron arrêta de faire les cent pas et la regarda, son visage trahissant l'enthousiasme alors qu'une idée venait de lui apparaître.

"Qui d'autre pourrait nous dire si c'est vraiment un crochet de Basilic?" demanda-t-il. "On pourrait amener un crochet à quelqu'un d'autre,"dit-il. "On pourrait entrer en douce à l'intérieur en utilisant la cape de Harry, ou refaire le coup de l'ingrédient défectueux et en attraper un une fois à l'intérieur, mais à qui est-ce qu'on pourrait l'amener une fois qu'on l'aurait?"

"Professeur Lupin devrait savoir," suggéra Hermione, légèrement surprise du fait qu'elle n'essaie pas d'empêcher Ron de voler quelque chose d'autre au professeur de potion. "Il sait probablement de quoi il parle, mais je pense qu'il doit être un peu tatillon avec le règlement quand il s'agit de choses importantes. Il posera des questions, et je crois qu'il nous cache des choses aussi, même si je peux me tromper."

Ron acquiesça pensivement "Il a l'air d'être un bon gars, mais on ne le connaît pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas comme si on avait eu de bon rapports avec les professeurs de Défense auparavant, et je le surprend parfois nous regarder. Et je crois que son oiseau me suit aussi des fois. Si ça se trouve, il est là à l'instant même. Quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Hagrid," suggéra Hermione, après un moment de réflexion. "Personne ne connaît les créatures dangereuses mieux que Hagrid. Si ce crochet appartient à quelque chose d'autre qu'un Basilic il pourra certainement nous le dire."

"Bon raisonnement," approuva Ron. "George m'a dit qu'il avait entendu qu'il y avait eu des problèmes après que Buckbeak ait un peu mangé Malfoy. Il a dit que ce petit con menaçait d'enfermer Hagrid pour avoir permit que l'Hippogriffe l'attaque. Apparemment ce lâche envoie des lettres geignardes à Papa…"

"Comment vont Fred et George ?" demanda Hermione, en changeant soudainement de sujet.

Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de beaucoup parler aux jumeaux depuis que Ron encourageait leur retour sur des chemins moins scolaires, mais avait remarqué un nombre croissant de blagues se produisant autour de l'école, en particulier une dégoûtante incluant des fientes d'oiseaux et un certain Serpentard.

Ron sourit.

"Bien. On dirait que ça marche, même s'ils clament qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à faire toutes ces blagues," dit-il. "Certaines des plus intéressantes ont vraiment attiré leur attention, je crois. Je ne les avais pas vu aussi excités depuis - enfin tu vois."

Hermione acquiesça, soudainement un peu désolée de n'avoir rien vu.

"Bon, revenons-en à ces crochets," dit Ron pour ne pas être distrait. "On devrait y retourner et en prendre un plus tard, un gros. Ensuite on pourra s'échapper chez Hagrid et avoir une petite conversation avec lui pendant que tout le monde pensera qu'on est en cours. Même s'il ne peut pas nous aider, ce sera bon de lui rendre visite. On l'a pas vraiment fait depuis qu'on est revenus."

Hermione approuva, à nouveau surprise par la considération de Ron. Un an avant, il n'aurait jamais envisagé cet aspect d'une visite.

"On pourra toujours l'emmener au professeur Lupin ensuite," ajouta-t-elle.

"D'accord," approuva Ron. "Fait juste attention à ce que son chien ne commence pas à te renifler comme il le fait avec le professeur Sinistra. Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec cet animal, je te le dis, moi."

"Oh, Ron," rit-elle. "C'est juste un chien. Ils font souvent ce genre de trucs."

"Et ça me va, aussi longtemps qu'il ne te le fait pas à toi," ajouta-il sobrement, puis fit une pause pour réfléchir. "Ou à moi, d'ailleurs."

Hermione sourit et commença à se préparer pour retourner chercher le crochet.

* * *

Harry était franchement stupéfait et légèrement dégoûté de la quantité de devoirs qu'Hermione avait l'air d'obliger Ron à faire. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air de passer du temps libre entre les cours dans la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Padfoot n'avait pas été en mesure de chercher dans ces deux endroit pour l'instant.

Dans les rares occasions où il avait vu Ron dehors sur le terrain de Quidditch, on aurait dit que seulement quelques minutes plus tard il retrouvait le rouquin de nouveau à l'intérieur avec Hermione.

Il était encore heureux que grâce à leur ridicule emploi du temps il n'ait pas encore besoin de sort de localisation pour l'aider à trouver les deux autres, surtout que dans leur cas il devenait particulièrement désorientant.

Remus pensait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les émotions qu'il ressentait envers les « cibles ».

Inutilement, Sirius clamait que c'était parce que son petit cerveau d'oiseau n'était pas capable de supporter la tâche. Il aimait aussi murmurer des sales blagues à propos du minable pigeon-emprisonné devenu un minable pigeon-voyageur.

La seule fois où Harry n'avait pas vu ses deux amis s'activer dans le château, ce fut quand il alla faire un tour après le couvre feu, et même là, il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu plus d'une fois le ricanement d'Hermione et les petits gloussements de Ron.

Mais à l'instant, il était près de minuit, et il retournait aux quartiers de Remus après avoir, avec succès, charmé les bancs de la Grande Salle pour se coller aux robes de chaque Serpentard qui mangerait des muffins aux myrtilles - les préférés de Draco, bien sûr.

Et le plus beau c'était qu'aucun contre-sort ou sortilège de détection ne marcherait car c'était les muffins qui étaient charmés. Personne d'autre ne serait affecté non plus, sauf s'il portait le blason des Serpentards et mangeait un muffins aux myrtilles tout en étant assis.

C'était pour le moment son plus important et plus difficile sortilège lancé, et satisferait certainement les demandes de Sirius pour ses « devoirs d'enchantement ».

Harry se donnait du mal pour imaginer des blagues qui utilisaient la magie que Sirius et Remus lui enseignait. Il était durement surclassé par les deux Maraudeurs qui avaient réussit à causer un bazar monstre en faisant croire à des personnes au hasard, qui passaient dans un escalier bougeant bien particulier, qu'ils étaient nus, mais il se disait qu'il avait encore des années de pratique avant de pouvoir - à peine! - se comparer à eux.

"Ne te fais pas d'illusions," lui avait dit Sirius, un jour. "Remus est un blagueur né, et il n'a eu besoin d'aucun entraînement particulier. Il le cache bien, sous cette couche de respectabilité, mais en-dessous se cache une vraie menace pour la société. Il te faudra bien plus que de l'entraînement pour atteindre son degré de sournoiserie."

Leurs nombreuses blagues avaient eu l'air de les rendre un peu téméraires ces derniers temps, et Harry était particulièrement content de, soudainement, tomber sur Fred et George Weasley avancer furtivement le long d'un couloir désert.

L'attitude pessimiste des jumeaux l'avait choqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cela avait été un déchirement de les retrouver si différents des joyeux drilles qui l'avaient sauvé des Dursley après la première année, mais ils revenaient doucement la normalité, quelque chose que Sirius attribuait à Ron, parmi tout le monde.

Il regarda les jumeaux se faufilant suspicieusement dans une salle de cours, et attendit quelques secondes avant de voler discrètement à l'intérieur en espérant ne pas s'être fait remarquer. S'il était en train de comploter une blague, ce qu'ils avaient l'air de faire, Harry voulait assister à ça.

Tout à coup, la porte se ferma à la volée derrière lui. Se retournant aussi vit qu'il put, il se propulsa vers l'endroit le plus sûr: les poutres.

Il fut juste assez rapide pour voir un rayon de lumière rouge filer droit vers lui, qu'il reconnut comme étant un des nombreux sorts que Sirius lui avait apprit en Duel, avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Une douce lueur magique enveloppait les massives portes en acier devant lesquelles se tenait un Albus Dumbledore fatigué.

Cela lui avait prit des jours pour trouver son chemin à travers le labyrinthe, jusqu'à son cœur. Du sang coulant de nombreuses petites plaies tâchait sa robe brûlée et déchirée, malgré les nombreux sorts qui la protégeaient, et il boitait légèrement, mais ses yeux étaient aussi brillants et déterminés que la première fois qu'il avait posé le pied dans la montagne.

Des souvenirs d'un autre temps, un temps plus sombre, s'attardaient dans son esprit, malvenus.

_L'odeur de la chair brûlée et les épais nuages de produits chimiques arrivèrent à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du charme de Tête-en-bulle qu'il avait jeté, malgré la puissance qu'il y avait mis. La bataille avait été longue et sanglante, coûtant énormément de vie, dont celles des six compagnons avec lesquels il avait commencé cette journée particulière. Son armure en cuir de dragon était toujours en plutôt bon état, mais avait vu des jours meilleurs._

_Devant lui se tenait la dernière barrière avant la cible qu'il visait; les portes d'acier luisait d'un éclat inquiétant de l'impressionnante magie qu'elles contenaient._

_Levant sa baguette d'une main ferme, Albus invoqua le contre-sort qui désactivait le puissant et ancien sort de fermeture, relique volée d'un temple Noir, depuis longtemps perdu._

_Son contre-sort était une modification du sortilège habituel d'ouverture - mais le pouvoir qu'il nécessitait était au-delà de la portée de la plupart des sorcier, mais s'il n'ouvrait les portes que pendant un court instant._

_Mais il n'était pas, toutefois, au-delà de la portée d'Albus Dumbledore._

Levant sa baguette, c'est un Albus bien plus vieux qui jeta à nouveau le contre-sort modifié, faisait disparaître l'éclat de la porte.

La dernière barrière disparue, il ouvrit les puissantes portes d'un autre mouvement de baguette. Elles s'ouvrirent aussi silencieusement qu'elle l'avait fait de nombreuses années auparavant, révélant le même bureau dans lequel il avait posé les pieds pôur débattre du sort de la planète.

Il pensait trouver la vile créature assise à son bureau, l'attendant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ne sache pas la défaite de son armée, ou l'infiltration de sa dernière forteresse par l'élite des sorciers.

Albus se tint avec prudence dans la pièce, toujours méfiant malgré la forte probabilité que rien n'ait changé depuis sa dernière visite, ou sa première d'ailleurs.

_Le bureau cossu était exactement le même que celui qu'ils avaient vu dans les souvenirs avant de commencer la mission. Un épais tapis rouge tapissait le sol, ses motifs serpentant en ligne noires conspirant pour faire paraître la pièce bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Des petits placards en verre et de hautes étagères s'alignaient sur le mur; leur contenu était un stupéfiant déploiement d'objets chers et exotiques, et pas un n'était de la magie noire._

_À l'autre extrémité de la pièce se trouvait la fameux bureau noir de l'homme le plus craint du monde._

_Albus ne put s'empêcher de regarder droit dans les yeux gris, froids, qui l'attendaient._

« Grindelwald, » dit-il, comme il l'avait fait toutes ces années auparavant.

Et c'est à ce moment là que le tableau du Mage Noir depuis longtemps mort, grogna de défi.

* * *

Édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier:

Vote de non confiance envers le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge !

Gilderoy Lockhart « confiant et prêt » à reprendre le flambeau.

La Gazette du Sorcier applaudit cette extraordinaire décision du Magenmagot de tenir immédiatement une session spéciale en ce qui concerne l'avenir du Ministère après que l'actuel Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, ait perdu un vote de confiance aujourd'hui…

-

« Je serais extrêmement fier de prendre cette responsabilité, » avait dit Mr Lockhart à notre journaliste. « Je peux assurer la population que, si elle décidait de m'honorer du titre de Ministre de la Magie, il y aura des changements radicaux dans le Ministère… »

-

…Le précédent chef du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, n'était pas disponible pour commenter.


	7. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours

Et voilà, finalement, le chapitre 7 des Fugitifs d'Azkaban, toujours co-traduit avec xchuox, que je remercie de son aide. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 7:**_

_« Là, là, petit Harry, ne pleure pas. Les détraqueurs aiment te voir comme ça. »_

_Une voix glaciale pénétra l'horrible cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé. Les cris de sa mère s'étaient mêlés aux pleurs d'Hermione et il brûlait le visage de Ginny encore et encore._

_Il était allongé dans une cellule crasseuse. Après avoir tâtonné à l'aveuglette, il en déduisit qu'elle devait mesurer à peine le quart de sa cellule précédente. Le froid glaçant des détraqueurs mordit ses os, gelant son sang et le faisant trembler violemment._

_Le sort aveuglant commença à s'estomper mais la faible lumière qui émanait du bout de la baguette de la personne qui venait de lui parler n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de distinguer son propriétaire._

_« Peut être tu te sentirais plus à l'aise si je te faisais visiter. Bienvenue dans le véritable Azkaban, M. Potter ; pas cette ridicule parodie que tu as visité jusqu'à présent._ _Tu trouveras les locaux beaucoup plus adaptés à quelqu'un de ton rang, mais laisse moi te présenter tes voisins, pas que je m'attende à te voir survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir t' en faire des amis, mais tout de même._

_Dans la cellule à ta gauche : Augustus Rookwood. Parmi ses nombreux crimes : il a été condamné pour espionnage pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il travaillait aux Département des Mystères. Pas particulièrement intéressant, je sais, mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'était qu'une infime part de ses 'activités'. Il se trouve que j'ai personnellement découvert qu'il était un fervent adepte de l'utilisation de moldus comme cobayes pour ses expériences personnelles._

_Des tests bien vicieux, et souvent mortels. Je comprends que les détraqueurs aiment lui faire croire qu'il est lui-même une de ses victimes. »_

_Harry eut un vertige. Il se concentra, essayant de lutter contre l'effet des détraqueurs et les multiples protestations de son corps. La douleur venait de dizaines d'endroits en même temps rendant encore plus difficile de retrouver sa concentration. C'était comme si Dudley et son gang lui étaient tombés dessus. En pire._

_« En face, tu as Bellatrix Lestrange. Torturer des moldus n'est rien pour elle, elle préfère les sorciers. Parmi ses victimes les plus connus se trouvent les parents d'un de tes camarades de classe : Neville Londubat. Ce sont maintenant des résidents permanents de Ste Mangouste. Ils ont, sans aucun doute, déjà fait connaissance avec l'un de tes amis, Ronald Weasley. _

_Tu ferais tout de même mieux de faire attention à elle, elle risque de t'en vouloir un peu. Vois tu, ta nouvelle cellule était auparavant occupée par son cher mari, mais nous avons pensez qu'elle te conviendrait mieux. Il a donc été replacé. Je pense que ça la rendra un peu réticente à te considérer comme un ami, Harry. Après tout son partenaire de crime lui manque terriblement. »_

_Un rugissement inarticulé émergea de la cellule où Lestrange était détenue, choquant Harry par sa férocité bestiale. _

_« Mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, » enchaîna le garde. « Sur ta droite, ce n'est pas moins que le célèbre Sirius Black. On dit qu'il était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Black ne parle pas souvent aux autres, probablement trouve-t-il leur compagnie trop insignifiante pour s'en préoccuper. Il lui arrive cependant de saluer le Ministre de la Magie. Très poli. Vraiment._

_Sirius est connu pour avoir convaincu deux de ses meilleurs amis de lui révéler le code de leur 'sécurité', qu'il a ensuite promptement communiqué à son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très impatient de retrouver le jeune couple après qu'ils l'aient défié en de nombreuses occasions. Bien sûr, le cadeau de M. Black a eu de malheureuses conséquences, comme nous le savons tous._

_Ecoute un peu Harry, » gronda la voix alors qu'un pied secoua légèrement Harry qui perdait petit à petit son combat pour rester conscient. « C'est important. Tu vois, les personnes que Black a trahi n'étaient autres que James et Lily Potter, tes parents. »_

_Le regard désespéré de Harry sembla réjouir l'homme car il laissa échapper un petit rire et se pencha. La puanteur de son haleine putride pouvait à peine être perçue par-dessus l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce._

_« Oh mais ce n'est pas tout Harry. Sirius Black était et demeure à ce jour, ton parrain. »_

La sensation de regagner soudainement conscience donna à Harry le tournis. Tandis que ses pensées s'éclairaient, les souvenirs des récents évènements le submergèrent et il paniqua.

On l'avait découvert et pétrifié, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait probablement sur le chemin du retour à Azkaban dans peu de temps, et Sirius également, s'il avait de la chance. Mais une visite des détraqueurs était plus probable.

Toujours sous sa forme d'oiseau, il se retourna et se leva, ébouriffant ses plumes par réflexe.

Instantanément, il réalisa que deux rouquins pointaient sur lui leurs baguettes.

« On sait que c'est toi Harry, » lança un des jumeaux Weasley.

« Alors reprend juste l'apparence d'une personne normale non couverte de plumes, si tu peux encore, » renchérit le deuxième.

« Si tu ne peux pas te retransformer à cause d'un sort ou quelque chose du genre, cligne rapidement six fois des yeux, » continua le premier.

« Si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on dit, cligne quatorze fois des yeux, » dit le deuxième.

« Ou essaie de t'enfuir, dans quel cas on te pétrifierait encore et on te livrerais. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry considéra ses options.

Il était enfermé dans une salle, à terre et deux sorciers le menaçaient de leurs baguettes. Ils avaient déjà prouvé une fois être capable de l'immobiliser mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore livré. Personne ne savait où il était et il ne savait pas ce que voulaient les jumeaux. Peut être voulaient ils se venger de l'état de Ginny, peut être pas.

Son instinct lui criait de s'échapper.

Toutes les fibres de son corps lui ordonnaient de s'enfuir, de rejoindre Sirius et Rémus et de partir, d'aller aussi loin que possible aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.

Les deux maraudeurs s'étaient préparés pour ce genre d'éventualité. Avoir à disparaître sans se faire remarquer, le moins possible en tout cas. Ils avaient des plans, quelques planques de dernière minute, et même des réserves pour les aider à fuir la loi si les choses venaient à dégénérer.

Rien de tout ça ne pouvait aider Harry s'il ne parvenait même pas à s'en tirer.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, » l'un d'eux dit après un silence prolongé. « Peut être qu'on devrait le livrer après tout. »

Les effets du sort de localisation pour la distribution du courrier donnaient à Harry la vague impression que c'était Fred ; bien qu'il soit aussi possible que ce ne soit que son stress ou son imagination.

« Bah, la récompense ne serait certainement pas perdue, » répondit George.

Il n'avait plus le temps. Dans un petit « pop » il reprit sa forme humaine.

« Ben voilà, » dirent les deux rouquins en même temps sans jamais baisser leurs baguettes.

« Vous m'avez eu, les gars, » dit Harry en se relevant lentement tandis qu'il inspectait discrètement la salle pour un moyen de s'échapper. Il essaya de paraître calme mais intérieurement il atteignait de tout nouveaux niveaux de panique. « Et maintenant quoi ? »

Sa baguette était rangée dans une des poches de sa robe mais il n'aurait aucune chance de la sortir sans une distraction. Les jumeaux répondirent en se renvoyant la parole comme à leur horrible habitude.

« Maintenant tu vas nous dire comment tu as réussi à t'enfuir d'Azkaban… »

« …Pourquoi tu l'as fait avec Sirius Black… »

« …Comment tu es devenu un Animagus… »

« …Pourquoi est ce que tu te fait passer pour le familier d'un professeur… »

« …Sans parler… »

« …de ce qui est réellement arrivé à notre petite sœur ? » dirent ils en cœur semblant plus dangereux encore qu'avant.

Des milliers de scénarios se formèrent dans son esprit. Ils avaient l'air de penser qu'ils étaient en droit de vouloir entendre de sa bouche ce qui c'était passé avec Ginny, Harry comprenait, mais il y avait trop de choses en jeu. S'il leur disait tout, ils pourraient choisir de ne pas le croire et de le livrer pour toucher la récompense.

Même s'ils promettaient de garder le secret sur sa présence, il y avait toujours le risque d'une bourde et ce n'était pas comme si les deux garçons étaient réellement fiables.

Non, il ne voyait qu'une solution pour regagner le contrôle de la situation.

« D'accord mais avant, est ce que vous pouvez rendre ça un peu moins public ? » demanda il en désignant du regard la porte. « Je ne voudrais pas que Rusard ou quelqu'un d'autre n'entende et ne nous tombe dessus. »

« Je vois, » répondit George avant de se retourner, il marmonna un sort et donna un petit coup de baguette vers la porte, la verrouillant bruyamment.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez aussi rajouter quelques enchantements pour ne pas qu'on nous entende ? » questionna Harry prêt à se dévouer si aucun des jumeaux n'en étaient capables.

George acquiesça et commença à ajouter les sorts. Fred tourna la tête légèrement pour le regarder faire.

L'instant où Fred lâcha Harry des yeux, il bondit.

Sautant sur le côté, il tira sa baguette et lança un sort étourdissant.

Malheureusement dans sa précipitation, le tir manqua de précision et le jet rougeoyant ne fit que siffler à l'oreille de Fred.

Il glapit et renvoya à Harry un sort qui le manqua d'un bon demi mètre et fit briller un bureau d'un vert éclatant.

George fut un peu moins rapide à comprendre et lorsqu'il se détourna enfin de la porte son visage refléta sa confusion en voyant son frère se jeter au sol.

Harry lança un autre sort étourdissant, sûr que l'un de ses adversaires serait bientôt neutralisé. Quel ne fut pas son choc lorsque le sortilège frappa un faible Protego que George était parvenu à dresser juste à temps.

Une malédiction d'un orange écœurant venant de Fred effleura Harry au mollet. Un pic de douleur dans le pied le fit tituber et tomber derrière un bureau.

Soulagé qu'au moins un sort isolant avait eu le temps d'être érigé, Harry expulsa la chaise la plus proche des jumeaux et roula.

La chaise vola à travers la salle et s'écrasa contre Fred qui commençait à peine à se relever de l'endroit où il avait plongé après la première attaque d'Harry. Elle n'était pas allée particulièrement vite mais ce fut suffisant pour le renverser de nouveau.

George riposta et Harry tira une autre chaise précipitamment pour la placer entre lui et le sortilège. Le malheureux siège s'affaissa jusqu'à devenir une étrange bouillie aux odeurs de sucre fondu qui gicla sur Harry.

Il réussi à peine à éviter le deuxième sort de George à cause des restes de chaise caramélisés qui lui collaient les mains comme de la glue. La malédiction passa à côté et heurta un bureau derrière lui, faisant émerger d'horribles formes de chauve-souris verdâtres d'en dessous.

Les chauves-souris attaquèrent sauvagement le bureau de sous lequel elles venaient de sortir ; Harry décida donc de les ignorer et roula derrière une autre table, gagnant quelques secondes pour essayer d'enlever la substance collante de ses mains avec un enchantement nettoyant.

Entre les pieds des meubles qui les séparaient, Harry vit George retourner des bureaux et traîner Fred derrière.

D'un rapide mouvement du poignet, il souda deux tables renversées ensemble pour mieux se protéger. Un autre enchantement plus tard, la barrière fut rendue imperméable aux transfigurations et autres sorts standard, la rendant suffisamment solide pour tenir quelques minutes environ.

Entre les failles, il constata que les jumeaux restaient ensemble au lieu de se séparer afin l'encercler comme Sirius et Rémus avaient l'habitude de faire.

Il était plus expérimenté que ses deux adversaires et se battait régulièrement contre des personnes plus coriaces bien qu'il était rare qu'il gagnât contre Sirius et Rémus lors de leurs deux contre un.

En fait, il ne gagnait jamais.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques Harry ? » Cria un des deux jumeaux, depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« Si on avait voulu te livrer, tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurais fait avant que tu ne te réveilles ? »

L'envie de se taper la tête contre un bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne fut presque trop forte. Il venait probablement de tout gâcher en passant, encore une fois, à l'action avant d'utiliser son cerveau plus de deux secondes.

Bien sûr si il était parvenu à les pétrifier tout les deux rapidement, cela aurait semblé être une brillante stratégie.

« D'accord. Bon ben, vous baissez vos baguettes et je vous explique tout, » suggéra-t-il aussi calmement que possible.

« Alors là, aucune chance ! » répliqua George en lançant un sort aux couleurs étranges.

Durant un bref instant Harry crut reconnaître le sortilège comme un enchantement pour faire pousser les cheveux que Sirius lui avait montré, mais qui utiliserait un sort complètement inoffensif et à l'action lente dans un vrai combat ?

Il se rendit cependant compte qu'il avait vu juste lorsque de longues mèches de cheveux poussèrent sur le mur à l'endroit de l'impact.

« Ouais, après tout c'est toi l'idiot qui a commencé à nous attaquer ! » commenta Fred. « On te menaçait même pas ! »

Harry jura, utilisant de nombreux mots que Sirius avait mit un point d'honneur à lui apprendre et d'autres que Rémus avait utilisé sans réaliser qu'Harry pouvait entendre.

« Ecoutez, je me suis trompé, d'accord ? » dit Harry en essayant de paraître raisonnable. « Et puis, je crois bien me rappeler m'être réveillé après que vous m'ayez assommé, alors ne commencez pas avec le 'c'est toi qui a attaqué en premier'. Vous ne réalisez pas ce qui y est en jeu. »

« Je pense qu'on en a une vague idée, » répondit George avec sarcasme. « Soit on arrive à sortir d'ici en un seul morceau,… »

« …Soit on aura la contestable chance de passer plus de temps avec notre sœur, à partager sa chambre d'hôpital, » finit Fred ponctuant sa déclaration avec une série de sorts qui vinrent s'écraser contre les bureaux renversés qui lui servait de bouclier.

Soudain, plusieurs tables derrière Harry, glissèrent vers lui, appelées par l'un ou les deux jumeaux pour l'aplatir contre ses propres fortifications.

Sautant en l'air, il changea de forme. Les puissantes ailes du faucon l'emmenèrent directement au dessus de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes auparavant. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Harry reprit sa forme humaine et après un rapide tir approximatif toujours en plein air, se transforma de nouveau avant de changer brutalement de trajectoire pour éviter une quelconque riposte.

Evidement, l'attaque rata sa cible et frappa une chaise derrière les jumeaux, laissant de longues marques de brûlure sur le dossier.

George répliqua avec une déconcertante volée de sorts. Harry reconnut d'autres sortilèges pour la pousse des cheveux, les changements de couleurs et ainsi de suite. Heureusement sa précision laissait à désirer et tous les tirs manquèrent largement le faucon causant plus de chaos que de dommages.

Harry se laissa tomber derrière un autre bureau étrangement transformé et changea de forme juste à temps pour voir la porte de la salle s'entrouvrir.

Pendant les quelques secondes où Harry était distrait par les attaque de George, Fred avait réussit à lancer le contre sort pour déverrouiller la porte et se préparait à fuir.

Lorsque la porte fut grande ouverte cependant, Harry remarqua que la sortie n'était pas empruntable.

En plein milieu du passage, comme s'il avait été appelé par l'altercation malgré le sort d'isolement sonore, et serrant son fidèle familier contre sa poitrine, se tenait Argus Rusard, concierge de Poudlard.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ? » s'écria le cracmol acariâtre, irrité.

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde. La tentation de se féliciter pour sa chance insolente fut forte, mais la nécessité d'agir vite le fut plus encore.

« Accio Rusard ! » formula-t-il, projetant l'homme et son chat directement sur Fred.

Les trois se rentrèrent dedans bruyamment et Harry envoya les tables les plus proches vers la porte. Les bureaux la refermèrent violemment avant de s'empiler devant.

Miss Teigne siffla son outrage lorsque Filch et Fred s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Elle se dégagea et se rua plus en avant dans la salle, poussant des gémissements de banshee blessée.

Un trait bleuté venant de George frôla Harry avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à l'abri après avoir projeté Rusard. Le coup laissa une sensation de picotement qui se changea rapidement en véritable démangeaison, embêtant mais supportable.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'aucun des jumeaux n'avaient utilisé contre lui de sort plus dangereux que le Stupéfix avec lequel ils l'avaient assommé.

Pendant un instant il fut reconnaissant aux longues années d'enseignement de défense médiocre pour avoir laisser les deux garçons mal préparés à un vrai combat.

C'était soit ça, soit ils faisaient exprès de ne pas le blesser.

Certains des sortilèges qu'ils avaient utilisés rendaient aussi impotent que la malédiction de brisure d'os préférée de Sirius, mais aucun n'avaient vraiment été conçus pour blesser ou handicaper l'adversaire.

Evidement, l'avantage qu'avait Harry en connaissant de nombreux sorts douloureux ou permanents n'était pas si grand vu qu'il se refusait à les blesser sérieusement.

Se précipitant derrière un bureau plus proche de la porte, Harry jeta et maintint un Scourgify à l'endroit où il s'attendait à voir George apparaître.

Anticiper les coups de son adversaire était un des exercices que Sirius lui faisait répéter sans arrêt, aujourd'hui enfin il portait ses fruits.

Alors que le Stupefy, généralement drainant et à utiliser de préférence pour les situations du genre touche ou rate, était plus approprié lorsqu'il voyait clairement sa cible ; le Scourgify, plus simple à effectuer et à maintenir, lui, laissait une seconde entière à George pour entrer dans sa zone d'action et il le fit.

L'enchantement frappa George en plein visage, le faisant crier de douleur. Ce n'était rien de vraiment méchant mais quiconque ayant déjà reçu du savon dans les yeux sait à quel point un Scourgify au visage peut être gênant.

Harry remarqua que Rusard tentait désespérément de se cacher derrière une chaise tandis que Fred bondit sur ses pieds et lança une volée de sorts. Grâce aux réflexes qu'il avait acquis, il matérialisa rapidement un bouclier avant que les sortilèges ne l'atteignent.

Le bouclier renvoya les attaques, les dispersant à travers la salle. La lueur rouge d'un Stupéfy frappa Rusard alors qu'il essayait de se mettre à couvert derrière son maigre rempart, le rejetant plusieurs mètres en arrière contre la porte barricadée.

Un autre sort retourna en direction de Fred qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

De grosses bulles blanches se mirent à se déverser de sa bouche, l'empêchant de formuler de nouveaux sorts.

Harry était sur le point de l'achever avec un sort pétrifiant quand George rejoignit le combat, les yeux rouges et ruisselant. Un des bureaux qui barraient la sortie fila vers Harry et le percuta douloureusement dans le dos. Un second suivi le même chemin et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, le frappa au bras et à l'épaule, le faisant tomber.

Alors qu'une chaise s'élevait une nouvelle fois de la pile, Harry comprit ce que George avait en tête. Non seulement il l'attaquait avec les meubles mais il dégageait aussi, petit à petit la sortie.

Roulant sous un des derniers bureaux encore debout pour se protéger, Harry lança un sort derrière George.

Le bureau visé s'anima tel une ridicule parodie d'araignée à quatre pattes et se précipita sur George, qui fut pris par surprise.

Dans un élan de panique, le jeune homme tenta de l'arrêter.

Malencontreusement il choisit un enchantement de rallongement de dent.

La table à présent dotée de crocs devint rapidement une menace réelle menace surtout lorsqu'elle se jeta sur son bras et mordit de toutes ses forces. George hurla et se débattit pour essayer de la faire lâcher prise.

Harry profita de cette diversion pour courir vers la porte, déterminé à bloquer pour de bon la seule sortie possible.

Il eut juste le temps de la verrouiller plus efficacement avant que George n'utilise un sort de chatouillis sur le bureau pour s'en débarrasser et ne l'achève d'un Reducto.

Fred s'enfonça sa baguette dans la bouche pour tenter de faire disparaître le savon avant qu'il ne l'étouffe. Un épais filet d'eau en sortit emportant avec lui une rivière de bulles qui se répandirent sur le sol déjà jonché de débris.

Courant se mettre à couvert derrière les maigres refuges qui restaient tout en se protégeant, Harry fut pris au dépourvu lorsque George lança quelque chose dans sa direction. Une partie du sol trempé devant lui se changea en ce qui semblait être un petit marais.

En essayant de l'éviter, il glissa et aurait très certainement atterrit la tête la première dans l'eau boueuse s'il n'avait pas réussit à se changer en faucon juste à temps.

En un battement d'ailes, il se retrouva dans les airs mais une bourrasque de vent anormale provoquée par un Fred toujours crachotant du savon, l'envoya vers le plafond.

Il heurta violemment un chevron avant de reprendre forme humaine et de se cramponner à une poutre. Il se balança pour essayer de se hisser et de s'y cacher.

Les sorts des jumeaux frappèrent le bois et Harry dû lutter pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Un coup particulièrement puissant et bien synchronisé envoya voler de gros éclats de bois dans toutes les directions et le fit tomber de son perchoir.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retransformer et de déployer ses ailes avant de ne refaire douloureusement connaissance avec le sol.

Ses fines ailes manquèrent se briser sous l'impact et il cria. Il repris cependant une nouvelle fois sa forme humaine et roula sur le côté à l'instant même où une nouvelle volée de sorts s'abattit sur l'emplacement qu'il venait d'occuper.

Les yeux embrumés par la douleur, il distingua un morceau de bureau juste devant lui et agissant d'instinct, le transfigura en la première arme qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Un furieux petit cognard se jeta sur Fred détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne se fende en un grand sourire. Il conjura une batte de batteur et donna à la balle un solide coup.

« Ca c'était idiot Harry, » rit le batteur de Gryffondor alors que la balle ricochait là où Harry s'était tenu une seconde plus tôt. « T'as cru qu'on serait distrait par un match de Quidditch ? »

Harry s'éloignant en rampant lorsque la balle rebondit contre un mur et se dirigea vers George qui conjura lui aussi une batte.

« Je crois bien que notre petit Harry a oublié que nous sommes les meilleurs batteurs que Poudlard ait eu depuis près d'un siècle, » dit il en renvoyant le cognard.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et désintégra la balle filante avec un Reducto, surprenant les deux garçons qui reçurent les éclats.

« Merde ! » s'écria Fred en créant un bouclier tandis que George fut projeté en arrière.

Une chaise expédiée par le jeune homme heurta Harry au côté mettant un terme à son répit.

George repris ses esprits et rejoignit son frère qui continuait de faire pleuvoir des sorts sur Harry, le forçant à se placer sur la défensive.

Après avoir défendu, esquivé et placé des bureaux et des chaises entre lui et les sortilèges qui lui arrivaient dessus, Harry dû se replier derrière le vieux bureau poussiéreux du professeur. Les débris des autres accessoires de la pièce s'entassaient autour de lui.

Voyant que le chemin vers la sortie était libre, les jumeaux tentèrent de s'en rapprocher tout en continuant à se couvrir en bombardant Harry de sorts mineurs et en se servant de chaises comme boucliers.

Incapable de les toucher directement, Harry fit tomber George grâce à un enchantement lancé juste devant ses pieds. Il s'étala dans le marais qu'il avait créé peu avant.

« Aarrrggghh ! » hurla-t-il mais son cri fut vite étouffé par l'eau croupie.

Harry paya rapidement son petit succès, heureusement ce ne fut que d'un sort de rallongement de cheveux qui commença immédiatement à faire effet et à lui allonger ses cheveux emmêlés.

Fred profita du fait qu'Harry ne faisait plus attention à eux pour saisir l'un des bras qu'agitait son frère et le tirer hors du marais tout en gardant son bouclier en place.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas rien faire en les attaquant de front, Harry créa une puissante explosion au milieu du petit marais provoquant ainsi une vague qui entraîna George sur son frère et les fit tomber tous les deux.

Il renversa ensuite le bureau et y lança plusieurs sorts pour le rendre imperméable.

Il commençait à fatiguer et ne pourrait sans doute pas continuer à ce rythme là encore très longtemps. Une douzaine de petite coupure saignaient abondamment et il avait l'impression que ses bras avaient été déboîtés violemment plusieurs fois de suite.

Gardant le bureau entre lui et les jumeaux qui lançaient déjà des attaques contre sa protection, Harry le traîna afin qu'il soit entre les garçons et la sortie.

L'enchantement de rallongement de cheveux agissait beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules et lui tombaient dans les yeux commençaient vraiment à devenir un problème. Il pris quelques secondes pour annuler le sort et couper le surplus avec un charme.

Le bombardement incessant des jumeaux s'arrêta soudain et Harry risqua un œil derrière sa barrière pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Apparemment ils avaient la même idée que lui et construisaient une barricade avec les chaises et les bureaux brisés.

Une vague de fatigue le submergea et il se sentit étrangement cotonneux.

Sirius appelait ça l'effet punch. **(Nda: double sens : comme un coup de poing mais aussi comme la boisson)**

« Hey les gars ! » rigola Harry tout en luttant contre l'épuisement et se tenant près à recommencer le combat. « Vous pensez que les Elfes de Maison vont nous tuer pour avoir ravagé la salle ? »

« Nan mon pote, Dobby va arranger tout ça, il est super doué pour ce genre de truc ,» répondit George.

« Dobby ! » s'étonna Harry. Il n'avait pas revu l'étrange petit elfe depuis qu'il était venu avec Lucius Malfoy à sa sortie de la Chambre. « Dobby est ici ? Pourquoi ? »

Un « crac » retentissant surpris les trois garçons et ils lancèrent les sorts qu'ils tenaient prêts.

Malheureusement, Dobby l'Elfe de Maison avait choisit d'apparaître en plein milieu de leur no man's land.

Harry aperçut brièvement l'expression extatique du petit elfe émotif puis…un éclair de stupéfixion, un sortilège de ramollissement de jambes et un enchantement faisant apparaître de grosses cloques sur chaque centimètre de peau visible le percutèrent. En même temps.

Un long silence s'abattit sur les opposants qui en oublièrent leur combat pour fixer, ahuris, l'elfe encore agité de soubresauts.

« Oups, » souffla George.

« Mais vous avez fait quoi ? Invité toute l'école à venir nous voir ? » demanda Harry.

« Seulement ceux qui ne dorment pas durant heures normales, » répondit Fred. « Rusard c'était en bonus par contre. »

Les trois garçons se sourirent avant de réaliser ce qui se passait et de reprendre le combat.

Harry fut rapidement débordé et se retrouva à tenter maintenir le bouclier le plus puissant qu'il puisse conjurer.

A l'évidence, les jumeaux venaient de décider que la force brute serait leur seule chance de le battre et donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient.

« Reducto ! » lança George.

« Flagrate ! » lança Fred.

Le choc de l'impact n'eut même pas le temps de s'estomper avant que George ne continue, les deux utilisant des sorts qu'Harry aurait préféré les savoir ignorés.

« Bombarda ! »

« Diffindio ! »

Le bureau qui le protégeait fut pulvérisé par leurs attaques à répétition et tout ce qui le sépara d'eux fut son bouclier qu'il tentait désespérément de maintenir.

« Stupéfix ! » lança George optant pour un sort plus drainant mais plus puissant.

« Stupéfix ! » lança Fred alors que le sortilège de son frère frappait le bouclier de Harry.

Ils commencaient tous à ressentir le contre coup du duel. Harry se sentit soudain épuisé, si épuisé qu'il en avait du mal à garder sa baguette levée. Il s'y agrippa à deux mains, la forçant à soutenir la puissance des deux sorciers de sang pur plus âgés.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Stupéfix ! »

Chacun des sorts qu'il encaissa lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing et le secouèrent de la tête aux pieds. Les attaques le forcèrent à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre une pile de bureaux.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Stupéfix ! »

Les deux garçons se relayèrent pour lancer leurs sorts. Il lui aurait été si facile de se laisser aller, de laisser les ombres qui réduisaient déjà sa vision le dévorer, mais il tint farouchement bon.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Stupéfix ! »

Pas parce qu'il le voulait mais parce qu'il le devait. Abandonner maintenant reviendrait à retourner à Azkaban pour y mourir lentement dans son cas et à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur dans le cas de Sirius.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Stupéfix ! »

Harry grinça des dents et poussa. Son bouclier qui, quelques secondes auparavant était sur le point de s'éteindre, se renforça et se mit à scintiller. Il força chaque iota de magie et de volonté qui lui restait dans sa baguette. Sa température augmentait petit à petit et finit par lui brûler les paumes.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Stupéfix ! »

La douleur dans ses mains, maintenant brûlées, devint presque insoutenable mais il remarqua que les jumeaux semblaient avoir du mal à maintenir leur cadence. Les pauses entre les volées s'allongeaient de plus en plus. Ils faisaient, comme lui, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Stupéfix ! »

Lorsque Fred tomba à genoux, Harry désactiva son bouclier et se tourna vers George.

« Expelliarmus ! » hurla-t-il, projetant George en arrière par la force de son sort.

Sa baguette fendit l'air et vint se loger dans la main tendue de Harry.

La baguette de Fred glissa de son poing et il bascula en arrière. Il n'avait plus la force de la tenir.

« Désolé Fred. » dit Harry tout en essayant d'empêcher sa baguette de trembler.

Du sang s'écoulait de ses paumes tâchant ses manches avant de goutter sur le sol.

« Ouais, c'est ça, » cracha Fred aussi cruellement qu'il le put.

Toutes traces d'humour s'étaient envolées et les dommages collatéraux dus à leur duel, comme les bureau ou l'elfe défiguré, s'empilaient autour d'eux.

« Je le suis, vraiment, » répéta Harry. Il se sentit encore plus coupable en croisant l'expression trahie sur le visage de Fred. « Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque. »

« Stupéfix ! »

* * *

« Tu viens me rendre visite, Albus? Tu t'es enfin décidé à m'écouter et à utiliser mes merveilleux engins? » s'enquit le tableau sur un ton plutôt civil mais gardant une pointe de menace. Des centaines de vies se sont sacrifiées pour créer ces magnifiques armes. C'est un gâchis qu'ils soient tous morts pour rien… »

« Je n'écouterais jamais tes conseils, tu le sais très bien, » répondit Dumbledore, en boitant jusqu'à l'une des somptueuses chaises qui attendaient devant le bureau. « Les meurtres que tu as commis pour fabriquer ces monstruosité garantissent de ne pas les utiliser. »

Il s'asseyait toujours sur la même chaise - celle sur laquelle il s'était effondré après avoir prouvé que le Mage Noir était bien mort, et depuis de nombreux mois. Le cadavre du tyran en devenir n'était plus depuis longtemps en train de pourrir derrière son bureau, là où il était tombé, et pourtant d'une quelconque manière, la pièce sentait toujours la mort.

Le tableau avait cultivé l'illusion après que le vrai sorcier ait mourut, brisé et seul dans sa forteresse, en utilisant les même artifices qui avait permis au vrai Grindelwald de contrôler son armée et son empire sans jamais quitter l'enceinte de son bunker.

Heureusement, le tableau n'était pas capable de faire des apparitions publiques, mais pouvait répondre lorsque l'un de ses fidèles les plus haut placés était convoqué. L'obstacle majeur fut de contrôler une organisation aussi hiérarchisée, ce qui expliqua un bon nombre de soudaine victoires des alliés qui conduisirent à l'infiltration finale de la forteresse.

Albus ayant capturé la Boule de Cristal, les ennemis ne pouvaient plus recevoir d'ordre, et sans leur brillant et impitoyable leader, les armées avaient chancelé et chuté.

La forteresse avait été gardée par de nombreux sorts et protections, la plupart empruntés aux originaux installés par Grindelwald, puis abandonnée, Albus jurant qu'un jour il trouverait un moyen de détruire ces œuvres maléfiques.

« Tu as donc encore des problèmes avec ton petit Voldemort, c'est ça, Albus? » demanda le tableau. « Tout ce que tu aurais à faire c'est de retirer la protection sur quelques petites machines, et elles traqueraient et éradiqueraient ton ennuyant problème en un tour de main. Pourquoi persistes-tu à préserver ta fierté au détriment de nombreuses vies? N'as-tu aucune compassion pour ceux que tu es sensé protéger? »

Dumbledore était bien trop âgé pour que les petits jeux et les piques de cette incarnation du mal puisse l'affecter, mais il répliqua quand même.

« Penses-tu vraiment, après toutes ces années, que ta perversion me tenterais tout d'un coup ? » interrogea-t-il. « Penses-tu que je ne suis pas parfaitement au courant du degré de magie noir que je relâcherai si j'essayais ne serait-ce que de contrôler un seul de tes appareil? Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de te détruire toi, ou tes machines, pour le moment, mais je ne tenterai pas le destin en essayant de contrôler quelque chose que tu as créé. »

« Alors que fais-tu ici, vieux fou? » Gronda Grindelwald, sa voix résonnant d'une colère et d'une amertume mal cachée. « Tu es venu pour te vanter de ta supposée victoire sur moi? Tu sais que si tu ne me détruis pas, dans un millier d'années mes machines seront libres. Ta victoire n'est qu'un instant éphémère dans l'éternité du règne du Dernier Royaume. »

« Ou peut-être que tu es venu chercher ta jolie pierre? » s'enquit-il en changeant soudainement de ton.

Les yeux de Albus se dirigèrent involontairement vers la vitrine qui était restée vide jusqu'à il y a quelques années. À l'intérieur, une pierre rouge sang palpitait doucement avec la promesse de la vie éternelle.

Nicolas Flamel, le chef de la lumière des sombres années où Grindelwald avait plongé le monde dans le chaos de la guerre, avait permis à Albus de mettre la pierre ici, au lieu de la détruire. Tandis que le potentiel de son utilisation était énorme, les possibles bénéfices à en tirer, si jamais un jour l'humanité arrivait à voir au-delà de ces guerres mesquines et des indiscrétions, étaient bien plus formidables.

Albus ne pensait pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver, mais il était heureux de savoir que la plus importante contribution de son ami continuerait à vivre, et que dans cet endroit, au cœur même du fléau qui avait apporté tant de mort, parmi les armes de destruction massive, un rayon d'espoir subsistait.

Il avait prévu de détruire cet endroit, et les machines qu'il abritait à la fin, et surtout ce portrait qui leur était si intimement relié, mais pour l'instant, il n'existait pas d'endroit plus sûr sur la planète pour la pierre philosophale.

« Pas aujourd'hui, » répondit Albus, reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées dans l'attente du long combat mental qui allait indubitablement se passer. « J'ai quelque chose de plus particulier pour toi aujourd'hui, quelque chose dont je sais de source sûre que tu es personnellement informé. »

« Dis moi ce que tu sais des horcruxes. »

* * *

« Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, » dit Remus à un Harry très fatigué et à moitié guérit.

Harry baissa les yeux vers les formes stupéfixées et attachées des frères de son meilleur ami, et se sentit honteux. Le malheureux elfe de maison et le concierge étaient aussi inconscient à côté d'eux, mais Harry ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour eux. Dobby avait retrouvé son apparence normale, enfin…aussi normale que puisse être une apparence d'elfe.

« Je crois qu'ils voulaient juste me parler, » dit-il, essayant d'expliquer son chagrin. « Ils auraient pu m'attraper et empocher la récompense, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

Sirius faisait les cents pas devant les corps étendus, comme un animal en cage.

« Cela n'a aucune importance Harry, » dit le plus vieux des animagus. « une fois qu'ils t'ont découvert, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne laissent échapper quelque chose. »

« Il a raison, » approuva Remus. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Enlever les souvenirs qu'ils ont de toi ne leur fera rien du tout. »

« C'est injuste, » protesta Harry. « Ce sont mes amis, et ils m'ont fait assez confiance pour me laisser une chance de parler, et maintenant on leur efface la mémoire! »

« On n'a pas le choix, » répondit Sirius. « Le risque est trop grand. »

Un pincement étreignit le cœur de Harry. Pendant un instant il avait espéré pouvoir récupérer quelques uns de ses anciens amis, mais Sirius avait raison.

Rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire encourir le risque d'être attrapé et renvoyé à Azkaban.

« Comment est-ce que vous allez couvrir ce qui s'est passé ici? » s'enquit Harry en indiquant ce qui restait de la salle de classe.

Autour de lui, des restes de bureaux et de chaises jonchaient le sol. Des marques de brûlures et d'autres indiquant manifestement qu'il y avait eu utilisation de sortilèges tapissaient les murs. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas utilisée pour le moment mais de tels ravages ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus pendant longtemps.

« Ca va être dur de fabriquer une histoire plausible pour leur faire expliquer tout ça. »

Sirius arrêta de marcher. « Tu rigoles j'espère? » dit-il avec une ombre de sourire. « On a un Cracmol, un elfe de maison et deux blagueurs et tu n'arrives pas à trouver un moyen de tout faire concorder? C'est l'illustration parfaite d'une vieille blague - un Cracmol et un elfe entre dans un bar… »

« Eh bien, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, » interrompit Remus.

Il sortir un vieux lambeaux de parchemin de l'une des poches d'un des jumeaux.

« Non…est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est? » demanda Sirius, l'air extatique. « Incroyable. »

« C'est bien cela M. Padfoot, » approuva Remus. « Je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir un jour. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » interrogea Harry, essayant de voir ce qui émerveillait tant les deux Maraudeurs sur un parchemin vierge.

« Ceci, est l'un des artefact magique les plus grandiose jamais créé, » répondit Sirius. « Autrefois, il était considéré par des gens très compétents comme étant l'apogée de la fabrication d'appareil sorcier. »

« Et c'est sans aucun doute grâce à ceci que tes deux amis ont réussit à gagner une telle réputation. » ajouta Remus

Puis il s'arrêta et eut l'air pensif.

« C'est aussi grâce à ça qu'ils t'ont découvert, Harry, » dit-il.

Sirius approuva fermement, « Brillante déduction, Mr Moony, »

« Voilà, » commença Remus, en lui tendant le parchemin. « Donne lui un petit coup avec ta baguette et prononce « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises . »

Harry était sceptique, il s'attendait à ce que le machin explose ou quelque chose du même goût, mais fit tout de même ce qu'on lui disait.

Aussitôt après, de fins traits commencèrent à remplir la page, dévoilant une carte qui montrait chaque recoin de l'école, ainsi que chaque personne s'y trouvant. De petites empruntes de pas se promenaient sur le parchemin, pointant avec exactitude 'endroit où chacun se trouvait en ce moment.

« Wow, » s'exclama Harry, enthousiasme.

« Wow? » répéta Sirius. « C'est tout ce que t'as à dire? Wow? Mr Padfoot craint, Mr Moony, que cet inculte voyou ne reconnaisse pas la véritable grandeur de ce qu'il voit. »

« Mr Moony approuve, et en rejette la faute sur la négligence de la nouvelle génération, » répondit Remus.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry vit enfin ce qui était écrit en haut du parchemin:

_Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Pourvoyeurs d'Entraide aux Fauteurs de Trouble en Tout Genre_

_Sont fiers de présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

« Les Maraudeurs, » murmura Harry avec un tout nouveau respect.

« Aah. On dirait que le jeune Mr Tweety a une vague idée de l'extraordinaireté de l'objet qu'il tient enter ses mains, en fin de compte, » remarqua Sirius, fièrement. « Je t'avais dit qu'il avait le potentiel. »

« En effet, Mr Padfoot, en effet, » acquiesça Remus. « Malheureusement cela complique notre travail sur leur mémoire, étant donné qu'on ne peut pas laisser les Weasley la garder. »

« Ca sera tellement plus facile de trouver le Rat maintenant, enfin, s'il retourne à Poudlard, » dit Sirius en examinant la page que Harry tenait, avec l'eau à la bouche. « C'est dommage qu'on n'ait jamais pu couvrir la forêt et Pré-au-Lard. »

« Les gars, » interrompit Harry, en réfléchissant rapidement, « Et si on laissait les jumeaux rencontrer un Maraudeur? »

Sirius eut l'air instantanément méfiant, et Remus inquiet, considérant probablement les effets que cela pourrait avoir sur sa réputation à l'école.

« Même s'ils ne savent rien à propos de Sirius et moi, ils pourraient être d'une grande aide, » expliqua rapidement Harry son idée avant que les deux hommes ne puissent la rejeter. « Ils peuvent nous aider à rapporter des choses, comme un peu plus de nourriture et de provisions des cuisines sans que les Elfes pensent que tu es boulimique, Remus. Cela ne sera pas très difficile de leur demander de faire ça pour toi, et pensez à tous les tours qu'on pourra faire avec un peu plus d'aide. »

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, puis lentement un sourire se dessina sur leur deux visages.

* * *

Ron cogna à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid aussi fort qu'il put.

À l'intérieur, il pouvait entendre un faible sanglot, comme si l'homme était entrain de pleurer, mais il refusait de répondre aux appels de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Ouvrez Hagrid, ou je fais exploser votre porte. » menaça Ron, en sortant sa baguette.

C'était une nouvelle baguette, offerte par ses parents minés par le remord, après sa sortie d'hôpital. Même si c'était génial d'avoir une nouvelle baguette qui lui correspondait parfaitement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal par rapport à la façon dont il en était venu à la posséder.

« Je ne plaisante pas Hagrid, » cria Ron, commençant à perdre patience. « On ne s'en ira pas tant que vous n'avez pas ouvert cette porte et que vous ne nous avez pas laissé entrer. Je compte jusqu'à trois. »

Hermione sortit sa propre baguette, faisant un signe de tête à Ron qu'elle ouvrirait la porte, elle-même, d'une manière probablement moins brutale que ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Un »

Ils entendirent un changement dans le bruit à l'intérieur mais la porte resta fermée.

« Deux »

Il y eut un raclement derrière la porte, comme si se débattait avec le verrou.

« Trois- »

Alors que Ron commençait à incanter, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rubeus Hagrid larmoyant et probablement encore soûl.

« Allez vous en, » marmonna le demi-géant. « Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! On ne doit pas vous prendre à venir rendre visite à un criminel. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, Hagrid, » répondit Hermione, en poussant d'une quelconque manière l'immense homme. « Rentrons et parlons autour d'une tasse de thé. »

Ron la suivit rapidement, quelque peu surpris du comportement pour le moins téméraire d'Hermione.

Quelque temps plus tard, les trois étaient assis autour de la table, tenant dans la main une tasse de la taille d'un seau. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne connaissait le Sortilège de Sobriété. Il était enseigné à Poudlard en septième année, et les chanceux détenteur de ce savoir ne le partageaient jamais avec quelqu'un de plus jeune.

Hagrid oscillait dangereusement sur son siège, leur racontant son malheur.

« Donc ils vont tuer Buckbeak, sans procès, et vont surement m'enfermer encore une fois, » gémit Hagrid. « Juste parce que je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'attaquer un étudiant. »

« Hagrid, nous étions là, Grubby-Plank aussi. On a vu ce qu'a fait Malfoy, il a eut ce qu'il méritait, » témoigna Ron. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez le professeur responsable. »

« Manifestement, cela ne fait pas grande différence pour Malfoy père, » répondit Hermione avec dégoût. « Il va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour discréditer le Professeur Dumbledore. Écoutez Hagrid, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Le fait qu'il y ait autant de témoins peut sûrement faire pencher la balance en faveur du Directeur. »

« Peut-être, » concéda Hagrid, péniblement. « Mais il a d'autres choses à faire pour le moment, essayait de prouver l'innocence d'Harry et tout. C'est MacGonagall qui va aller au Ministère pour le représenter, mais ils font toute une pagaille à propos de ce fichu vote - saleté de Lockhart. »

Ron lança un regard à Hermione et elle comprit l'allusion. Sortant avec précaution le crochet de son sac, elle le posa sur la table et commença à le déballer.

« Hagrid, on a trouvé quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait être important, » dit-elle en enlevant la dernière couche de tissu pour que le crochet soit totalement à découvert sur la table. « Est-ce que vous savez de quelle créature cela provient? »

« Attention, » prévint-elle, alors qu'il avançait maladroitement une énorme main. « Nous sommes presque sûrs que c'est mortel. Il y a encore du poison qui s'écoule de la pointe. »

Hagrid retira sa main précipitamment, et plissa les yeux de concentration.

« Il est magnifique Hermione, où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé? » s'enquit-il en examinant attentivement le croc.

« Euh…il vaut mieux qu'on ne vous le dise pas, » répondit Hermione.

Hagrid ne cilla même pas, mais étendit sa main pour ramasser le crochet, le retournant avec précaution pour le regarder sous tout les angles.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de crochet comme celui là, » dit-il, sa voix un peu empâtée remplit de respect. « Un peu comme celui d'un serpent, mais aucun serpent ne devient aussi gros que ce monstre. Ce n'est pas un dragon - le grain est trop fin. Regardez les lignes d'âge - ce crochet a des centaines d'années! »

Soudain, il releva la tête vers les deux étudiants.

« Où as-tu dit que vous aviez trouvé ça déjà? » demanda-t-il, ses pénétrants petits yeux de scarabées ayant l'air bien plus sobre que ce qu'ils avaient été quelques minutes auparavant.

Hermione déglutit, et Ron réalisa qu'Hagrid n'était pas aussi bête que ce que les gens pensaient généralement.

« On ne peut pas vous le dire, Hagrid, » répondit Ron, « Mais je pense que vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est un crochet de Basilic, c'est ça? » interrogea hargid, ses mains commençant à trembler. « Vous l'avez trouvé sur le Basilic que Harry a tué. »

« Pas nous, » contra Ron, « Quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas nous. »

« Je leur ai dit que c'était moi qui avait lâché la bête, comme ce qu'ils avaient pensé au début, » avoua Hagrid, en reposant le croc sur la table, l'air soudainement fatigué, « Quand ils ont dit que c'était Harry, j'ai essayé de leur dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés, que c'était moi, mais aucun ne m'a prêté attention. Ils ont rigolé et m'ont mis dehors. »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé, ses mains se plaquant instinctivement sur sa bouche tandis que Ron sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Hagrid! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça? » s'écria Hermione, « Comment avez-vous pu risqué d'être condamné? Vous auriez pu recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur s'ils vous avaient cru? »

Ron n'avait pas besoin de demander ça. Il savait pourquoi. Si jamais il était face à une telle situation, il pourrait seulement espérer avoir le dixième du courage dont le demi-géant avait fait preuve pour essayer d'innocenter Harry.

« Il le fallait, Hermione, » Hagrid marmonna d'un air las, des larmes coulant de ses eyux au fur et à mesure que sa voix s'affaiblissait et que sa tête s'abaissait lentement vers la table. « Je ne pouvais pas les laisser emmener Harry sans faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Et Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je les frappe - »

Sa tête s'écrasa sur la table avec un bruit mat.

Alors que de sonores ronflement résonnaient dans la pièce, les deux adolescents abasourdis nettoyèrent la table et s'en allèrent sans bruit, dérangeant l'homme seulement lorsqu'Hermione insista pour lui mettre une épaisse couverture de laine sur les épaules, et dans un élan lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue.

* * *

L'infirmerie de Poudlard n'était pas un endroit intéressant, surtout pas lorsque vous étiez en réalité guérit.

C'était certes quelque chose d'être autorisé à passer toute la journée au lit, loin des cours, en étant chouchouté par l'infirmière maniaque, mais généralement après un jour de ce traitement la plupart des étudiants feraient n'importe quoi pour sortir de là.

Même pour Draco, sécher les cours avait été marrant seulement la première moitié du premier jour. Recevoir des cartes de bon rétablissement, ainsi que regarder avec un amusement pervers l'incessante cavalcade des étudiants venant voir l'infirmière pour une quelconque supposée maladie, devint rapidement très fatigant.

La majorité de ces visites avaient lieu dans le bureau privé de l'infirmière, derrière des portes fermées. Draco était très intéressé de savoir quels embarrassant ou scandaleux secrets se racontaient à l'intérieur de cette pièce, mais pas assez pour aller écouter aux portes, de peur de se faire attraper et de récolter une retenue.

Après avoir été relâché, il avait réussit à se débarrasser d'une bonne partie des devoirs en insistant qu'il fallait qui garde son bras, toujours douloureux, bandé et en écharpe. Ça avait été une bonne partie de rigolade, et lui avait même permis d'obtenir un peu de sympathie ici et là.

Mais maintenant était venue l'heure de l'enlever, et au lieu de ce qu'il avait prévu (une visite de dix minutes à l'infirmerie où la maladroite femme lui enlèverait le bandage en le déclarant parfaitement guérit), il se retrouva à attendre pendant que Mme Pomfresh consolait une geignarde septième année de Serdaigle, qui pleurait probablement pour une quelconque maladie imaginaire.

L'opportunité qui se présenta, lorsque l'infirmière et l'élève s'enfermèrent dans le bureau et firent ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire dans situation aussi pitoyable, était trop belle pour la laisser passer.

Lors de sa première nuit à l'infirmerie, quelque chose de très suspect s'était produit, à grand renfort de chuchotement murmurés et de gens entrant et sortant de la pièce à des heures pas possible.

Quand il s'était réveillé le matin suivant, il n'y avait apparemment rien de différent dans la pièce, et il n'y avait aucun nouveau patient qui aurait pu être responsable de ce tohu-bohu aussi tard dans la nuit.

Ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il avait réalisé que quelque chose ne clochait pas avec l'un des lits, ou plutôt, il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le remarquer du tout. Les longues et ennuyeuses heures sans rien à faire l'avait laissé pensif à ce propos, mais aucune opportunité d'investigation ne se présenta.

Tandis qu'il se concentrait, il pouvait dire qu'il y avait un lit dans le coin le plus éloigné, entouré de rideaux, qui essayait très fort de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Heureusement, Draco était habitué à ce qu'on lui cache des choses, aussi connaissait-il quelques ruses pour faire en sorte que l'existence du mystérieux lit ainsi que son patient ne soient pas passés à la trappe par son esprit.

En faisant attention de ne pas le regarder directement, il s'approcha du coin et enleva les rideaux sans leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Comme il le suspectait, derrière les rideaux lourdement enchantés, reposait sur le lit, un seul patient.

Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela ce fut la fille Weasley, Ginny.

Au début, il avait pensé que le retour de la belette légumisée et de l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout Sang-de-bourbre à l'école aurait été une grande partie de plaisir, mais ils s'étaient tous deux avérés très difficiles à embêter en fait.

C'était totalement rageant de voir que, alors que son père gagnait rapidement une certaine autorité et un prestige sans précédent, lui, Draco, se retrouvait pratiquement impuissant à ruiner la vie des trois personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Quand Draco essayait de tourner en ridicule la belette sur son séjour en hôpital psychiatrique ou sur sa pauvreté, celui-ci ne faisait que rire de lui, et habituellement la Sans-de-Bourbre faisait comme s'il n'existait même pas, comme s'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on lui réponde!

Et Potter n'était simplement pas là, le lâche. Avec un peu de chance, son corps nu et mutilé réapparaitrait tôt ou tard. Cela lui donnerait quelques armes dont-ils auraient à répondre.

Toutefois, les choses déclinaient progressivement depuis que les deux chiens-chiens de Potter étaient revenus. Les Gryffondors se ralliaient derrière leur duo pathétique et les traitaient comme des héros ou quelque chose du genre.

Même les inutiles Pouffsouffles et les agaçant Serdaigles commençaient à montrer des signes de rébellion, après une année passée à s'être fait marché sur les pieds de toutes les manières possibles.

Les choses n'aidant pas, quelqu'un se permettait de jouer un nombre incalculable de tours sur sa Maison, et sur lui en particulier. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour trouver que Snape tenait pour responsable le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Lupin, de prendre pour cible les Serpentards, mais l'homme ne semblait pas détester Draco plus que la moyenne.

Draco réalisa que Snape haïssait Lupin pour une raison qui ne le concernait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas consentir à ce que l'impartial professeur soit tenu responsable de tout ce qui arrivait, même si son clébard avait l'air un peu trop intelligent pour un chien et qu'il patrouillait dans le château comme Miss Teigne le faisait.

Mais dorénavant, Draco avait une quatrième victime pour déverser sa haine, une qui n'était pas seulement sans défense mais qui était aussi intimement connectée aux trois autres.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, ses deux bras croisés sur le buste, comme si elle était déjà morte et prête à mettre dans le cercueil. Sa peau était mortellement pâle en opposition avec le roux feu de ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur le coussin. Elle avait apparemment perdu pas mal de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue à l'école, même si dorénavant elle avait l'air d'être un peu trop vieille pour ce corps.

Avec prudence, il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, pour voir si elle se réveillerai. Et lorsqu'elle ne montra aucun signe de conscience, il sourit largement et commença à la secouer un peu plus fort, sa tête finissant par se balancer d'un côté puis de l'autre de l'oreiller sous ce traitement brutal, mais ne récoltant toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

Draco se pencha vers elle, son cœur battant furieusement d'excitation, et leva une main pour la faire descendre le long de sa joue froide et passive. Les faibles traces des cicatrices infligées par l'attaque de Potter étaient bizarrement aussi douces que la peau de la jeune fille.

_Elle est assez jolie_, réalisa-t-il, _particulièrement maintenant qu'elle a perdu les rondeurs de bébé. C'est dommage qu'elle soit une traîtresse à son sang en plus d'être pauvre._

Il abaissa lentement sa main pour emprisonner le cou gracile de Weasley, et serra doucement. Sous la pression de ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le pouls apathique et les légères inspirations et expirations de son souffle.

Le frisson de son impuissance était grisant.

Presque à contre cœur, il relâcha son étreinte et retira ses mains des plis de son cou pour les poser sur un livre que ses mains froides et rigides tenaient serré contre son cœur.

Un picotement de magie lui traversa la main alors qu'il touchait le volume. Il sentait les pulsations d'un quelconque sort le fixant à sa poitrine. C'était probablement l'infirmière ou le Directeur qui avait fait cela, pour l'aider dans sa guérison - Potter n'avait pas déclaré quelque chose à propos d'un journal à son procès?

Il tenta de soulever le bouquin cabossé de la poigne sans vie de la jeune fille. Le sortilège qui le retenait résista et refusa de relâcher sa fixation magique.

Il cessa soudainement toute activité alors qu'il entendait des bruits provenant du bureau de l'infirmière. Sa précédente expérience lui souffla qu'elle avait bientôt fini avec son visiteur et commençait à débarrasser les tasses de thé qui signalait d'habitude la fin d'une 'consultation'.

Draco lâcha le vieux livre et couru se rasseoir sur son siège, l'atteignant à l'instant même où la femme venait voir s'il était toujours là.

« Vous êtes un peu pâle M. Malfoy, » dit-elle en avisant son visage rougi et son souffle saccadé. « Peut-être qu'une autre semaine de potion ne vous fera pas de mal. »

Draco grogna, réalisant qu'il venait de se condamner à faire une autre visite à l'infirmerie.

_Et bien au moins j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à mettre dans mes prochains rapports à père que les gaffes de cet imbécile de garde chasse, _gronda-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

Le chaos régnait dans la hall principal de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Des étudiants courraient ça et là, hurlant et beuglant alors qu'une pluie de crapaud violet s'abattait du plafond bizarrement coloré sur les pauvres étudiants venus prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Les professeurs commençaient juste à bouger, certains lançant des sorts pour protéger les étudiants tandis que d'autres travaillaient sur l'apparent dysfonctionnement du toit enchanté vieux de mille ans.

Mais pas Minerva MacGonagall.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient de retour, et il semblerait qu'ils étaient en train de rattraper le temps perdu.

Elle lutta pour s'empêcher de sourire. Les jours précédents n'avaient pas vraiment étaient remplis d'amusement, et là, elle avait envie de rire tout haut, et pas seulement à cause des perturbations causées par le tour.

Un bref instant avant que l'averse d'amphibien ne commence, elle avait surprit les jumeaux lancer un regard de connivence à quelqu'un parmi le personnel de l'école.

A ce moment précis, Minerva avait réalisé qu'elle avait volontairement assisté à la mise en place d'un des tristement célèbre Maraudeur dans une position d'autorité au sein même de l'institution qui avait donné naissance à leur géni perverti.

C'était difficile de faire coïncider l'actuelle image du grisonnant professeur de DCFM avec le souvenir du tendrement drôle et malicieux étudiant du passé, mais pas impossible.

Particulièrement pas maintenant, alors qu'il venait d'obtenir deux apprentis aussi doués que lui.

Si elle avait regardé ailleurs que vers le calme et souriant professeur , elle aurait pu apercevoir un chien noir, assis dans un coin, la regardant attentivement, l'équivalent canin d'un large sourire sur son visage.


	8. Face à face

_****_

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling et à BajaB qui me permet de traduire sa fic.

_**Bonjour, bonjour, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, avec beaucoup de retard, nous en sommes fort désolées, cependant, il est clair que vu le nombre de reviews que nous avons eu, comparé au travail de traduction fourni (sérieusement, vous avez vu la taille des chapitres?) ça ne nous a pas vraiment encouragé à se dépêcher, donc je le répète les gens: SI VOUS AIMEZ, LAISSEZ VOS COMMENTAIRES!**_

_**Commençant les cours dans peu de temps, vous avez de la chance, le dernier chapitre est déjà en court de traduction et arrivera bientôt.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Face à face**

Dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier:

_Loi sur l'Enregistrement des Sangs-Purs adoptée par le Ministère_

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Gilderoy Lockhart célèbre la première d'une longue lignée de mesures_

_Le Ministre de la Magie, et six fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo, Gilderoy Lockhart, a montré aujourd'hui son engagement à renforcer le monde magique, en adoptant la loi très controversée sur l'enregistrement des Sangs-Purs._

…

_« Cet article reconnaît tout simplement les familles qui ont fait preuve d'un remarquable engagement au Monde Magique sur plusieurs générations de service dévoué, » a déclaré le Ministre « Tout le monde peut s'inscrire, en venant au Ministère et en fournissant des documents valables sur votre arbre généalogique. »_

…

_Quand interrogé sur la valeur d'une énième loi sur la généalogie sorcière, le Ministre répond que « Encourager les Sorcières et Sorciers à être fiers de leur héritage est une noble cause qui ne peut que mener à une amélioration de la population sorcière à venir. »_

…

_L'enregistrement n'est pas obligatoire, mais promet de nombreux bénéfices en contrepartie d'une petite cotisation d'entrée._

Hagrid déposa les énormes tasses à thé devant ses invités avant de prendre place. N'étant pas la personne la plus recommandée dans les dîners guindés, il faisait aujourd'hui de son mieux pour être agréable et serviable.

« Je vous ai fait venir tous les deux, Ron, et Hermione, parce que, et bien parce que... »

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se forcer à lever les yeux de ses mains tremblantes qu'il tordait dans tous les sens.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est, et bien, je suis désolé pour l'état dans lequel vous m'avez vu l'autre jour, » termina-t-il rapidement pour en finir. « Je n'aurais pas dû boire dans l'enceinte de l'école, et à une heure de cours, et je n'aurais sûrement pas dû ouvrir la porte alors que j'étais dans un état pareil. C'était odieux de ma part de vous faire subir de genre de chose, et j'espère que vous pardonnerez. »

Son discours terminé, Hagrid attrapa sa tasse et but nerveusement une grosse gorgée, n'osant pas croiser son regard honteux avec ceux du jeune couple devant lui qui devait probablement se sentir aussi mal-à-l'aise que lui.

« Oubliez ça, Hagrid, » rigola Ron, prenant totalement au dépourvu le garde chasse. « Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de soûl de ma vie quand même? J'ai deux grands frères qui sont assez âgés pour s'imbiber légalement d'alcool, et des douzaines d'oncles et de tantes qui aiment tâter de la bouteille de temps en temps. Ma tante Muriel pourrait vraisemblablement vous en donner pour votre argent lors des réunions de familles. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Hagrid, » approuva Hermione, en posant une main apaisante sur la sienne. Ses doigts fins avaient l'air de ceux de bébés à côtés des mains massives de Hagrid. « On comprend. Ça n'a pas dû être une année facile pour vous non plus. »

Hagrid soupira de soulagement, et sortit un mouchoir à poids de l'une de ses nombreuses poches pour essuyer les larmes qui, ces temps-ci, avaient l'air de toujours vouloir couler.

« Je ne me rappelle pas très bien, » avoua-t-il, après quelques minutes d'un silence gênant. « J'espère que je n'ai rien dit de trop embarrassant, et je comprendrai très bien si vous m'en vouliez pour ça. »

« Non, Hagrid, » répondit Hermione. « C'est plutôt le contraire en fait. Vous nous avez parler d'avoir essayer de prendre la place de Harry à Azkaban. C'était très courageux de votre part. »

Juste entendre le nom de Harry fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Hagrid.

« Vous pensez qu'il va bien? » demanda-t-il, avant d'avoir pu s'empêcher.

« Sans aucun doute, » répondit Ron immédiatement.

La conviction sans faille dans sa voix apaisa un peu le grand cœur du demi-géant.

« Moi aussi, » opina Hagrid solennellement. « Très bien, passons à autre chose. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour autre chose que pour m'excuser. J'ai quelque chose pour vous deux. »

Il se leva de table et se dirigea d'un pas affairé vers une pièce annexe. Quand il revint, une magnifique chouette blanche était joyeusement perchée sur son énorme épaule.

« Hedwige! » s'écria Hermione fiévreusement.

La chouette s'envola avec grâce de l'épaule de Hagrid et se posa en douceur sur la table en face de Hermione.

« Elle est revenue juste ce matin. Je ne sais pas où elle était, ou pourquoi elle est soudainement revenue, mais je suppose que Harry aimerait que l'un d'entre vous prenne soin d'elle, » expliqua Hagrid. « Je le ferais bien, mais je pense qu'elle sera plus heureuse si on faisait appel à elle plus souvent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et je n'ai pas vraiment grand monde à qui envoyer des lettres. Vous, les jeunes, vous n'avez pas de chouette, n'est-ce pas Hermione? »

« C'est très gentil de votre part, Hagrid, » dit Hermione, en ayant l'air soudainement excitée. « Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Hagrid regarda avec une certaine confusion la jeune sorcière plonger dans son sac et en sortir une plume et du parchemin. Elle écrivit rapidement quelques mots et plia le parchemin avant de le montrer la chouette.

« Hedwige, est-ce que tu peux apporter ça à Harry pour moi s'il te plait? » s'enquit-elle.

L'oiseau tendit avec obéissance sa patte pour que la jeune fille puisse y attacher la lettre.

« Tu penses que ça va marcher? » demanda Ron, en faisant écho à ce que Hagrid se demandait. « Aucun des autres oiseaux ne l'a trouvé. »

« Elle est très intelligente, » répondit Hermione, en attachant avec précaution la lettre. « Et si Harry doit faire confiance à quelqu'un, ça sera évidemment elle. »

La lettre soigneusement nouée, la chouette bondit de la table et sortit par la petite fenêtre de la maison de Hagrid.

« J'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi Ron, » dit Hagrid en cherchant dans l'une de ses grandes poches.

« Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il est avec moi. Mais j'oublie à chaque fois de te le dire, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de se cacher, » expliqua Hagrid, en farfouillant à l'intérieur de son manteau. « Cela dit, on dirait qu'il a essayé de se blesser mortellement. Je lui ai donné du Fortifiant, de temps en temps, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se remettre? Ah, le voilà. »

Hagrid tendit ses mains pour que Ron et Hermione puisse voir ce qui était pelotonné à l'intérieur.

« Croûtard! » s'exclama Ron gaiement.

* * *

Elle sentait qu'elle était proche.

La magie pulsait avec force maintenant, un bruit sourd résonnant dans son esprit et exigeant libération, mais sans pourvoir trouver de sortie adéquate.

La brève lettre qu'elle était venue chercher après tout ce chemin claquait dans le vent de son vol; en témoignage de sa nature exceptionnellement sensible.

Elle sentait son maître se rapprocher à chaque battement d'aile qu'elle donnait, mais n'arrivait pas à le localiser avec précision. C'était comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

Un énorme et terrifiant oiseau de proie entra dans son champ de vision, faisant des acrobaties aériennes au dessus du terrain de Quidditch qui était normalement le domaine des sorciers maladroits avec leurs encombrants balais.

C'était normalement quelque chose de craint parmi tous les autres oiseaux, mais celui là appelait sa magie comme aucune autre créature ne l'avait jamais fait.

Aucune excepté son maitre.

* * *

Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon quand Ron et Hermione quittèrent la cabane de Hagrid. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention au couvre feu ou à l'heure du dîner, ayant appris depuis quelques temps déjà à ne plus s'inquiéter pour ce genre de futilité dans leur emploi du temps.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Hagrid a trouvé Croûtard, » répéta Ron pour la dixième fois alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le château. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, » murmura-t-il au rat. « On va te ramener à l'intérieur et je te nourrirais correctement. »

« Ron, tu réalises que Hagrid ne se rappelle pas avoir vu le crochet du Basilic? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Quoi? Ah, oui. Et bien quoi? On n'aura qu'à lui montrer une nouvelle fois quand Dumbledore sera revenu – et qu'il sera sobre, » répondit Ron, sans cesser de s'inquiéter pour son rat.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être l'emmener au Professeur Lupin, avant d'aller voir le Directeur – pour avoir un second avis, » expliqua Hermione.

« Lupin? Pourquoi pas. Vu que Hagrid a déjà confirmé nos soupçons, je suppose que l'avis de Lupin ne peut pas faire de mal, et ça nous fera plus de poids devant Dumbledore – C'est quoi ton problème, crétin de rat? Reste tranquille – AIE, il m'a mordu! »

Le rat se tortilla entre les doigts de Ron, tomba par terre, et s'enfuit en trottinant dans l'herbe.

« Croûtard! » appela Ron, paniqué. « Reviens! Par ici, mon vieux. Reviens ici. Vite, Hermione, aide moi à le retrouver. Il n'est pas lui-même. »

« Ron, » dit Hermione en essayant de l'apaiser.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, » coupa Ron en élevant sa baguette pour éclairer la scène. « Il est effrayé et paniqué. On doit le trouver avant qu'il ne se perde à nouveau. Croûtard, viens là. »

« Franchement, Ron, » sourit Hermione narquoisement en levant à son tour sa baguette pour lui secouer sous le nez. « Es-tu un sorcier ou quoi? »

Ron regarda sa propre baguette qui émettait de la lumière, et sourit d'une manière penaude. « Ah, oui, bien sûr. Sauf que, euh. Tu sais quel sort utiliser? »

Hermione sourit.

« _Accio Croûtard_, » incanta-t-elle.

Quelque chose de poilu vola dans les airs pour atterrir à ses pieds. Le rat se remit immédiatement sur ses pattes et décampa à nouveau, mais Hermione était prête pour ça aussi.

« _Petrificus Totalus!_ » s'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le rongeur en fuite.

Le rat arrêta de courir et s'affaissa sur le côté, ses pattes raides pointant nettement de son corps.

« Tu es tellement intelligente, Hermione, » congratula Ron, en se précipitant pour ramasser son familier pétrifier.

Rougissante, Hermione sourit, mais il se mua en un froncement de sourcil en voyant le sang couler à flot de la main de son ami.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller à l'infirmerie, et demander à Mme Pomfresh de jeter un œil à cette morsure, » dit-elle. « Elle a besoin d'être refermée et surtout désinfectée. »

Ron fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de protester, mais ensuite il réalisa à quel point son doigt meurtri commençait à lui faire mal. Acquiesçant, il enfourna le rat rigide dans sa poche avant d'essayer d'enrouler son index blessé dans un mouchoir, d'une manière à ralentir la perte de sang.

« Ce stupide animal m'en a arraché un sacré bout, » grogna-t-il, alors qu'Hermione approchait pour l'aider à accrocher le pansement de fortune. « Quelle reconnaissance! »

« Oh, Ronald, » soupira Hermione. « Il est probablement juste terrifié à l'idée d'être emmené loin de la cabane de Hagrid. »

Ron acquiesça à nouveau, choisissant de garder pour lui davantage de remarques concernant son ingrat d'animal qui, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, ne semblait pas ravi de le voir.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au château.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le faucon dans le ciel, ou la chouette blanche qui faisait des cercles autour.

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber du ciel à une altitude bien supérieure à celle où un Attrapeur volerait, et à une vitesse qui ferait trembler son balai incontrolablement. Il ouvrit grand ses ailes et stoppa le piqué dans une manoeuvre si violente qu'elle réduirait même le plus résistant des balais de course en allumettes.

Pendant un bref instant, ses serres étendues frôlèrent effectivement le gazon du terrain de Quidditch, avant que l'élan ne s'inverse et qu'il soit tiré vers le haut.

En un battement de cil, il était de retour à une altitude normale pour s'amuser, observant des cercles paresseux autour du terrain bien entretenu.

C'était marrant de faire semblant de jouer encore, même si la solitude du terrain vide lui laissait un petit pincement au cœur.

Il voulait croire qu'un jour il aurait la possibilité de rejouer au Quidditch normalement, avec son bien-aimé balai et ses merveilleux coéquipiers, mais en ce moment, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Parfois il sortait juste sur le terrain pour voler le vif aux innocents Serpentards quand ils s'entrainaient.

Secrètement, il avait prévu de ruiner Draco de son argent de poche en le forçant à remplacer tous les vifs d'or qu'il « perdait » à chaque entrainement, et en même temps en donnant au reste de l'équipe de sérieux doutes sur les compétences du blond en tant qu'Attrapeur.

Personne n'avait encore fait le rapport entre les apparitions du Faucon et les pertes des vifs, mais Harry passait aussi pas mal de temps sur le terrain quand l'équipe n'y était pas, pour maintenir l'illusion.

Une douleur persistante résidu de sa bataille avec les jumeaux l'empêchait de voler autant qu'il le voulait, malgré l'excellente magie médicale dont Remus avait fait preuve.

Se remettre de ses épreuves mensuelles permettait à Remus d'être plus que compétent dans ce domaine. Avec un tout petit peu plus d'entrainement il pourrait être Guérisseur professionnel, s'il on escomptait les nombreuses lois qui le maintenaient éloignés de telles responsabilités.

Un soudain flash de blanc fit virer Harry sur une aile en réflexe avant de se retourner pour voir ce qui s'était approché aussi près pour le surprendre. Pas beaucoup d'oiseaux oseraient utiliser le même espace aérien que l'énorme rapace qu'il était.

Volant gracieusement en cercle au-dessus de lui, grâce aux doux battement de ses magnifiques ailes, Hedwige suivait Harry.

Un feu de joie embrasa la poitrine d'Harry à la vue de son familier, et il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri rauque, avant de ralentir pour atteindre la vitesse de l'autre oiseau.

D'une quelque manière, elle l'avait reconnu, même si lui avait beaucoup de problème à localiser les gens qui n'étaient pas sous leur forme humaine, mais elle avait toujours été une chouette spéciale après tout, pour Harry en tous les cas.

Ensemble, ils survolèrent les terres de Poudlard, superposant leur vols comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre; tournant, montant et planant dans une synchronisation parfaite, en appréciant chaque instant.

Quiconque aurait regardé, se serait émerveillé de la beauté de ces oiseau si différents, exécutant un balai aérien aussi élaboré, voir presque intime, au-dessus de l'école.

Heureusement, personne ne les remarqua, mais tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, Harry s'envola vers le sommet d'une tour au milieu de l'école apparemment abandonnée, et se posa.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment en ruine, il y avait un endroit où il pouvait s'asseoir et réfléchir lorsque les quartiers de Remus le rendaient un peu trop claustrophobe. Un ancien tunnel pour les Elfes de maison depuis longtemps barricadé par des planches était la seule entrée non aérienne qui menait au toit, rendant l'endroit relativement sûr pour qu'Harry regagne sa forme humaine. Une douzaine de vifs hors d'usage étaient empilés dans un coin, l'un d'eux agitant toujours ses ailes tordues et brisées faiblement.

Se re-transformant alors qu'il se posait, Harry étendit le bras pour que la magnifique chouette se pose, son poids le prit par surprise.

« Salut ma belle, » ronronna-t-il, la déposant sur un mur bas, pour pouvoir caresser les douces plumes de sa tête avec douceur. « Je t'ai manqué? »

Il reçut comme réponse immédiate un mordillement de la main, le faisant rire alors que c'était sa manière à elle de dire « Évidemment ».

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Hedwige. Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais, ma fille. » répondit-il à la chouette sincèrement.

Les Détraqueurs avaient détruits une partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs, mais depuis quelques mois suivant leur évasion, quelques uns revenaient. Malheureusement, la compagnie d'Hedwige durant les horribles vacances d'été chez son affreuse famille lui paraissait toujours plus proche du rêve que de la réalité, mais se souvenir de la joie qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'on lui avait présenté l'oiseau lui permettait de produire son Patronus le plus épais bien qu'incorporel.

Elle profita de l'attention encore un petit moment, avant de tendre brusquement sa patte d'où une lettre à délivrer était attachée.

Surpris, Harry attrapa la lettre et pris son temps avant de l'ouvrir.

_Nous espérons que tu vas bien. Nous sommes à Poudlard, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Nous pensons qu'ils nous surveillent toujours, mais on fera ce qu'on pourra pour aider._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Hermione et Ron._

Draco aperçu son père et se rua presque sur lui, seulement pour se rappeler à la dernière minute de ralentir pour amener son pas à une vitesse appropriée ainsi que recomposer son visage en un masque de neutralité nécessaire en public, comme il seyait à quelqu'un de son rang.

Lucius ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il agissait comme un enfant devant une partie de ses associés.

« Père, » salua-t-il, sa voix formelle et sans émotion.

« Ah, Draco, excellent, » reconnut Malfoy senior, le gratifiant d'une esquisse de sourire pour montrer à Draco son plaisir quant à son comportement. « Tu te souviens de Messieurs McNair et Yaxley, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Draco, inclinant la tête pour saluer les deux hommes, qui lui retournèrent son geste.

« Êtes-vous ici, en réponse à ma lettre, Père ? » s'enquit Draco, essayant par tous les moyens d'avoir l'air seulement poliment intéressé.

Lucius fronça les sourcils comme pour s'excuser, « Je suis navré Draco, mais j'ai été quelque peu occupé au travail, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire mon courrier. Le Ministre me fait pratiquement gouverner à sa place ces derniers temps. »

Les trois hommes eurent un petit rire appréciateur au sous-entendu de la blague. Draco sentit une pointe de chagrin dans sa poitrine devant ce désinvolte congédiement, mais sourit tout de même.

« Non, » continua Lucius alors que son ton et son expression devinrent plus sérieux. « Nous sommes ici pour rendre justice concernant la vile créature qui t'a attaquée. Apparemment, le Directeur est actuellement absent, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de l'impliquer dans ce qui est, après tout, un problème du Ministère, n'est-ce pas? »

Lucius s'arrêta un instant, comme réfléchissant à ses prochaines actions avant de parler.

« Voudrais-tu venir voir? » s'enquit-il, comme s'il octroyait un grand honneur à son fils.

La déception de Draco s'évanouit à la perspective d'être inclus dans l'exécution, mais il se força à garder sa voix calme et relativement sans émotion; c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il fallait jouer son rôle. Chaque interaction publique était une étude attentive en intimidation et manipulation.

Il pouvait marquer de précieux points contre son père en cet instant, en détournant les intentions de l'homme de leur but originel, vers un que Draco guidait. Le changement de plan permettrait à Draco d'avoir un léger contrôle sur lui.

Cela démontrerait que Draco était quelqu'un d'important qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux, et pas juste un _extra_ à qui on accordait une autorisation d'assister à l'un des triomphes de Lucius.

Son père avait fait une erreur en ne prenant pas la peine de lire la lettre de Draco avant de venir, et maintenant il allait payer pour ça.

Il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir d'être puni pour impertinence, car après tout, c'était ce que Lucius attendait de lui. Tout était au bénéfice des témoins, qui prendrait note du jeu de force de Draco et leur respect pou lui augmenterait en conséquence.

« Je suppose que c'est la moindre des choses, » répondit-il, inclinant sa tête dans un signe d'approbation réticente. « Toutefois, peut-être seriez-vous intéressé d'examiner ce que j'ai découvert à l'infirmerie... »

* * *

Dans le plus profond, le plus calme, et le plus inaccessible laboratoire de potions de Poudlard école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, Severus Snape fixa avec perplexité les restes fumants de la potion sur laquelle il venait de travailler sept heures durant sans pause. Ses yeux ne voyaient pas le chaudron vomir des nuages âcres, ou le gâchis bouillonnant qui coagulait à l'intérieur.

Son esprit fatigué ne se demandait même pas comment, au moment crucial, il avait serré un peu trop fort le compte-goutte approvisionnant l'ingrédient volatile nécessaire à la potion de la même manière que l'aurait fait un Neville Londubat.

Heureusement, le résultat de cette erreur n'était pas explosif comme l'était la majorité des gaffes du gamin.

Les yeux dans le vague, Severus gratta la démangeaison qui le brûlait et qui avait été la cause de son échec monumental seul quelques instants auparavant dans la préparation de sa potion.

Son cerveau refusait de reconnaître ce qu'impliquait le fait que cette dérangeante situation était située juste au centre de sa Marque des Ténèbres à demi effacée.

* * *

Harry serrait le petit mot dans son bec tandis qu'il volait à travers les couloirs menant aux quartiers de Remus.

Normalement il prenait les tunnels réservés aux Elfes de maison quand il revenait de ses promenades, comme ça les gens ne remarquaient pas qu'il passait toutes ses nuits dans le château. Cette fois, il mit à profit la longueur du chemin à parcourir en faisant en sorte que la lettre soit bien visible dans son bec pour faire croire qu'il la délivrait à Remus.

Hedwige faisait route vers la Volière pour un petit somme bien mérité. Il ne valait mieux pas que Ron et Hermione la voit voler autour du château alors qu'elle devait donner une lettre à Harry; ils pourraient se poser des questions sur la distance qui les séparaient réellement. C'était aussi une bonne raison pour lui de se faire voir de tous apportant du courrier.

Des émotions contradictoires faisaient rage à l'intérieur de lui.

Les premiers pincements de solitude l'avaient étreint lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au château et qu'il avait été obligé de regarder ses amis et camarades de classe de loin. C'était devenu pire quand les frères Weasley avaient été soumis au sortilège d'Oubliette. La lettre de Ron et Hermione n'était que le dernier d'une longue série de coup de poignard dans le cœur du jeune garçon.

Ses amis lui manquaient, énormément.

Pourtant, il y avait un moyen pour qu'ils soient réunis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et cela le rendaient inquiet et excité en même temps.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se montrer à tout le monde à Poudlard, de cela il en était sûr. Les éloigner tous les deux de l'école pour leur donner rendez-vous était probablement aussi inacceptable, puisque même si la Cabane Hurlante était dangereusement proche, ses deux amis n'avaient pas les moyens de voyager plus loin.

Le fait qu'ils soient espionnés n'aidait pas vraiment non plus à organiser une quelconque rencontre, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait leur écrire.

Il faudrait prendre des précautions, et utiliser un code, mais il y avait toujours assez d'occasion pour eux de communiquer sans danger.

Il devait parler à Sirius et Remus avant tout. Il y avait peut-être des choses à lesquelles il n'avait pas pensé, ou d'autres manières d'atteindre son but qui seraient plus sûres.

Atteignant la porte qui menait aux quartiers de Remus, Harry y entra par la petite fenêtre située au-dessus. Sirius avait sa propre chatière qui était assez grande pour que certains premières années puissent la traverser sans ayant à sa baisser. Un sortilège sur ladite empêcher quiconque excepté l'Animagus de l'utiliser, et était bien trop large pour qu'Harry l'utilise de toute façon. La petite fenêtre était parfaite.

Presque sans ralentir, Harry s'engouffra dans la chambre normalement déserte en direction du sanctuaire fortifié et caché de tous du Loup-Garou. Une deuxième fenêtre, cachée celle-là, lui permettait d'entrer dans la chambre-forêt magiquement transformée et agrandie.

Se faufilant entre les branches des arbres métamorphosés, il se posa avec souplesse devant une réplique du Pavillon. Construire la cabane pour qu'ils puissent y vivre tous les trois confortablement était une autre expérience éducative dont se rappelait Harry avec affection. Les parties extérieures du bureau de Remus produisaient l'illusion d'un homme seul vivant avec ses familiers, mais la plupart de leur temps libre se passait ici. La cabane était plus large de l'intérieur que l'originale, même si l'extérieur était considérablement plus petit, et les sortilèges qui la maintenaient cachée aux yeux trop curieux étaient encore plus complexes.

Harry ouvrit la porte, utilisant la petite combine spéciale, et entra dans la pièce principale de leur modeste demeure.

Il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La pièce était vide, mais on aurait dit qu'on l'avait quitté en hâte. Un sandwich à moitié mangé gisait sur la table, qui était recouverte de la carte du Maraudeur, et une tasse de thé était explosée sur le sol; un bazar que Remus n'autoriserait jamais.

Les deux Maraudeurs avaient été entrain de travailler sur la carte, ajoutant des nouveaux endroits dont ils n'avaient pas accès quand ils l'avaient créé. La plupart des tunnels des Elfes et des quartiers privés des professeurs n'étaient plus des espaces blancs dorénavant.

Harry examina le plan du château, recherchant le nom de son parrain. La magie à l'œuvre dans la création des Maraudeurs étaient au delà de sa compréhension, mais l'utilité de la carte était indéniable.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'Animagus et le loup-garou; les empreintes signalant leur présence bougeaient plus vite que toutes les autres sur la carte.

Padfoot distançait Remus, sa forme canine ayant un avantage significatif quand il était question de vitesse,mais apparemment Remus courrait aussi.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Harry essaya de deviner où ils pouvaient se diriger dans une telle hâte. Il regarda la direction dans laquelle ils allaient, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer leur course.

C'est là qu'il les vit, des noms qu'il redoutait de voir un jour au même endroit.

Peter Pettigrew

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Lucius Malfoy

Il y avait d'autres noms mais ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

Remus et Sirius se ruaient vers eux, se rapprochant rapidement, et il ne savait pas s'ils avaient vu qu'il y avait d'autre personnes, ou s'ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour le traitre.

Prenant sa forme d'oiseau dans un crack bruyant, Harry se précipita hors de la cabane avec une seule idée en tête:

Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, il devait y être.

* * *

Padfoot courrait à en perdre haleine. Les étudiants s'écartaient de son passage, instinctivement terrifiés par la vue de l'énorme chien se ruant vers eux, une expression mauvaise et implacable sur son visage d'habitude placide.

Ne subsistait en cet instant, aucune trace de l'amical et du malicieux familier, pour être remplacés par une vicieuse intensité inhérente à tous les vrais descendants de la race canine.

Ce n'était pas la bête que l'homme avait domestiqué pour l'accompagner à la chasse – C'était la bête qui chassait l'homme de son plein droit; la créature qui lui avait fait la guerre pendant des millénaires, et avait souvent gagné.

Il n'y avait plus la place de raisonner dans l'esprit de Padfoot, tant il était concentré sur son but.

Il ne réalisa même pas que le sang qu'il pouvait déjà sentir n'était pas celui de sa proie, mais de sa propre langue lacérée.

* * *

Remus courrait, véritablement reconnaissant pour la première fois que la plupart des derniers mois avait été passé à faire de l'exercice physique.

À peine une année auparavant, il aurait ralenti jusqu'à atteindre une marche rapide mais guère plus; une pauvre alimentation et la manque d'exercice régulier avait réduit sa condition physique à celle d'un vieil homme.

À cet instant cependant, son souffle lui brûlait les poumons alors qu'il accélérait un peu dans un futile effort pour rattraper le Grim.

Sirius avait vu le nom de Wormtail sur la carte et s'était enfui sans explication. C'était comme si son esprit humain était parti et le cerveau de chasseur de Padfoot avait prit le dessus.

La seule raison pour laquelle Remus était plus ou moins proche de l'Animagus était parce que celui-ci avait eu du mal à sortir par les portes de la pièce, aussi fou était-il devenu à la vue du nom du traitre.

Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, Remus souhaita pouvoir devenir le loup, comme Padfoot, pour arriver jusqu'au Rat en premier.

Pas pour le sauver, non.

Le Rat allait mourir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien de moins ne les satisferait, en ce qui les concernait, eux ou Harry. Le parjure de James et de la douce Lily ne méritait rien de moins.

Non, Remus voulait être le premier là-bas pour être sûr que cela n'arrive pas trop vite.

* * *

Faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, Lucius poussa l'infirmière récalcitrante de côté et se dirigea directement vers le fond de l'infirmerie.

Ses sinistres menaces et ses avertissements creux tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce apparemment vide, il leva la main pour arracher le rideau dont son fils lui avait parlé – ceux qui possédait des charmes de Dissimulation complexes et puissants.

L'un de ses hommes attrapa l'infirmière, la retenant brutalement sans tenir compte de ses objections, mais Lucius n'y prit garde.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement été impressionné d'une part par les sortilèges mis en place sur les rideaux, et d'autre part par la capacité de son fils à percer le brouillard générés par lesdits sortilèges.

Draco n'était pas avec eux. Il avait renvoyé le gamin, en promettant de venir le chercher dès que ce problème mineur aurait été résolu.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas laisser son renard de fils voir à quel point il était désespéré d'avoir le bouquin et la fille sous son contrôle. Autoriser cela aurait donné au garçon beaucoup trop de savoir, et le savoir c'était du pouvoir.

Ce n'était pas par coïncidence que deux des employés du Ministère les plus loyaux à la cause avait été choisi pour l'accompagner, ou que cette visite s'effectuait un jour où le Directeur était absent, et que la Sous-Directrice était au Ministère, jouant des coudes à travers un véritable carnaval de paperasserie.

C'était un signe que le Destin lui souriait.

Derrière les rideaux ensorcelés, sur le lit d'hôpital, reposait la fille Weasley, telle une princesse de conte de fée, attendant qu'un quelconque prince vienne la réveiller d'un baiser.

Dans ses mains serrées se tenait le journal – l'héritage que lui avait transmis son maitre, Voldemort.

Les conséquences de l'insertion du journal dans les livres d'école usagés de la gamine, et ainsi relâcher sa puissance dans Poudlard, allèrent au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il aurait pu se rendre compte de l'importance que cet acte avait pris; comment il avait mené à la chute du Survivant, du Ministre de la Magie, de Albus Dumbledore, et en même temps remplir son agenda plus rapidement que cela n'aurait du l'être.

Lucius attrapa sa baguette pour tapoter le livre, annulant les sorts qui le liaient à la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il avait une idée de ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, et il ne pouvait permettre que cela réussisse.

Derrière lui, les cris outrés de l'infirmière montaient crescendo, tandis que deux nouvelles voix entrèrent dans la conversation.

Lucius rangea sa baguette et prit doucement le livre noir dans ses mains, presque avec révérence.

Il se retourna pour découvrir deux adolescents ayant leurs baguettes tirées et en joue, l'une directement vers son visage, et l'autre en direction de ses deux acolytes, dont l'un retenait toujours l'infirmière qui protestait.

« Enlève tes sales pattes de ma sœur, » gronda Ronald Weasley, ayant l'air beaucoup plus menaçant qu'un élève de quatorze ans n'ait le droit.

* * *

Harry fusait dans les airs, battant des ailes si violemment qu'il lui semblait que ses anciennes blessures se rouvraient et hurlaient ; leurs cris : une tourmente de douleur.

Son sang brûlait dans ses veines, consumant ses pensées et son esprit d'humain.

Sirius parlait parfois de devenir la bête, de se perdre dans le monde de Padfoot. C'était ça qui l'avait maintenu ne serait-ce qu'à demi sain d'esprit dans l'enfer d'Azkaban. Harry n'avait encore jamais vraiment atteint un tel niveau d'immersion mais il avait quelques fois sentit qu'il en était proche.

Maintenant, Harry comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

C'était différent de lorsqu'il avait combattu les jumeaux Weasley, lorsque l'énergie du désespoir l'avait poussé au-delà de ses limites d'endurance ordinaires. C'était plus profond, plus primitif, plus puissant.

Il ne suivit pas ses mentors et n'essaya pas de rattraper son retard en forçant l'allure. A la place, il sortit de l'enceinte, tirant parti de sa forme ailée pour éviter les détours et les virages des couloirs de l'école en passant par le ciel.

Pour lui, le plus court chemin vers l'infirmerie ce n'était pas par ses portes mais par ses fenêtres.

Mais avantage ou pas, il savait qu'il arriverait trop tard.

Les derniers vestiges de sa conscience humaine espéraient que les deux autres garderaient assez de présence d'esprit pour échapper à Malfoy après avoir attrapé Wormtail.

* * *

Alors qu'il pointait sa baguette contre Malfoy, Ron ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter de tout son être avoir appris un ou plusieurs sorts plus violents. Défigurer l'un des responsables de la pire année de sa vie lui aurait procuré une grande satisfaction. Malheureusement aucun des sortilèges qu'il maitrisait à ce jour n'étaient aussi mortel ou handicapant qu'il l'aurait voulu, à part le Stupéfix.

Hermione connaissait certains sorts dangereux mais refusait catégoriquement de les lui enseigner, se rangeant du côté de ses Guérisseurs qui pensaient que se rapprocher la magie noire après les épreuves qu'il avait traversées n'était pas une idée raisonnable.

Lucius se ressaisit et essaya d'intimider Ron comme il l'avait fait tous ces mois auparavant lors du procès de Harry.

« Baissez votre baguette M. Weasley, ou vous aurez à répondre de vos actes. Voulez vous vraiment retournez en soins continus ? »

« Écrase crétin, » répondit Ron sans reculer. « J'ai appris plein de choses depuis que vous m'avez fait passer pour un imbécile au procès et je ne vous laisserais pas sortir d'ici avec ma sœur. »

Lucius sembla être pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton surtout depuis qu'il faisait légalement partie du gouvernement.

« Lâchez-la, » ordonna Hermione en agitant sa baguette vers l'homme qui retenait Mme Pomfrey.

« Maintenant ! » ajouta-elle lorsqu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement.

De petites étincelles crépitèrent à l'extrémité de sa baguette, leurs rappelant que même des écoliers pouvaient être dangereux armés.

Avec réticence il relâcha l'infirmière. Mme Pomfrey s'éloigna de son agresseur, tira sa propre baguette et se plaça aux côtés des deux enfants, l'air un peu perdu mais tout aussi déterminé qu'eux.

« Écoute gamin, » grogna Lucius en colère. « A moins que tu n'aies envie d'occuper la même cellule que ton ami, M. Potter, je te conseille de baisser ta baguette. Maintenant ! »

« Ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme vous l'aviez prévu, hein Malfoy ? » rigola Ron. « Nan, vous et vos gorilles vous pouvez récupérez vos affaires et déguerpir parce qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire ou faire qui me fasse changer d'avis. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez essayer de sortir votre baguette de sa jolie canne avant que je ne vous pétrifie, vous allez partir et sans Ginny.»

Ron savait qu'il exagérait mais il savait aussi que paraître faible maintenant aurait réduit à néant les chances qu'ils avaient. Lucius avait joué de la peur et des incertitudes des gens pour retourner les témoignages contre Harry. La vraie malice de cet homme résidait dans sa capacité à prétendre qu'il agissait de manière juste alors que secrètement il s'apprêtait à vous arracher le cœur.

Son autorité en tant que membre du Ministère l'autorisait peut être même à emmener Ginny en toute légalité, mais à en juger par la manière brutale et odieuse avec laquelle l'homme avait traité l'infirmière, Ron suspectait qu'il n'était pas non plus totalement en droit.

« Le journal reste également ici, » ajouta Mme Pomfrey en pointant le livre que tenait Malfoy lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix.

Lucius serra le petit livre plus fermement.

A cet instant, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer le chien massif qu'était le familier du professeur Rémus.

De l'écume sortait de sa gueule, lui donnait un aspect effrayant et alors que les poils de son dos se hérissèrent en signe flagrant d'agressivité, un long grognement sortit de sa gorge. Il était cependant difficile de dire à qui la menace s'adressait.

L'une des personnes accompagnant Lucius jura à la vue du **Grim** et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un « présage de mort ».

Ron ne le blâma pas une seule seconde.

La seule chose qui l'avait autant effrayé que la vision de cette bête était sa rencontre avec les araignées géantes de la Forêt Interdite avec Harry.

Le chien s'arrêta de grogner un instant et huma l'air comme à la recherche de quelque chose. L'instant d'après il se ruait sur Ron.

Il eut seulement une fraction de seconde pour crier avant que l'impressionnante créature ne le percute.

La première réaction d'Hermione en voyant entrer le **Grim** dans l'infirmerie fut de se sentir soulagée. A ses yeux, l'apparition soudaine du chien ne pouvait que vouloir dire que l'aide, sous la forme du Professeur Lupin, arrivait.

Elle garda Lucius et ses acolytes en joue et eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le chien n'agissait pas comme à son adorable habitude avant qu'il ne bondisse sur Ron, le plaquant au sol sous son poids.

Son propre cri noya celui de Ron lorsque les deux tombèrent et que Ron tenta désespérément de repousser les mâchoires claquantes de l'animal.

Hermione se retourna pour aller l'aider mais les trois hommes en profitèrent.

Un Expelliarmus arracha sa baguette de la main de la jeune fille. Elle fendit l'air et finit par se loger dans la main d'un des deux compagnons de Lucius. En même temps un éclair rougeoyant venant de l'autre acolyte frappa Mme Pomfrey qui s'écroula sans cérémonie.

Lucius se tint, droit, baguette prête à l'usage, un sourire aux lèvres en contemplant le combat inégal entre le garçon et le chien. Le **Grim** lacérait la jambe de Ron à chacune de ses puissantes morsures.

Ron criait et lui frappait la tête et le museau, essayant même de maintenir les énormes mâchoires à distance à mains nues, sa baguette disparue et oubliée.

« Aidez le ! » pleura Hermione.

Lucius se contenta de rire.

« Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de nous, » dit-il. « Ce chien à l'air de très bien s'en sortir tout seul. »

Hermione allait se précipiter vers Ron quand un jet flamboyant lui coupa la route.

« Uh uh, » dit l'homme qui avait pétrifié Mme Pomfrey en remuant sa baguette d'un geste négatif. « Il va falloir que tu attendes ton tour. »

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et admirent quelqu'un.

Rémus Lupin entra sans même ralentir sa course. En un instant, il dut prendre conscience de la situation car il se jeta sur son familier, encerclant son cou massif de ses bras.

Il maitrisa et arracha le chien du garçon avant que les trois hommes armés ne puissent réagir.

Hermione rejoint Ron qui était couvert de sang.

« Arrête, Padfoot arrête, » dit Rémus, serrant les dents sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour le restreindre. « Calme toi. Ressaisis toi. Allez vieux frère. Tu dois arrêter. »

Les trois hommes se tenaient sur le côté, leurs baguettes en main regardant le professeur lutter contre le chien.

Finalement, Rémus vint à bout de la bête qui se calma, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

Ron jurait entre ses dents et agrippait sa cuisse à deux mains. Du sang s'écoulait des plaies, gouttant sur le sol.

Hermione repéra des bandages sur une table proche et sans perdre une seconde les enroula autour de la jambe de Ron.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas un spectacle que l'on a la chance de voir tous les jours, » fit remarquer Lucius à ses acolytes. « Un chien contre un loup-garou. C'est rare ça, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ron étouffa un cri de surprise et Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le Professeur Lupin, cela semblait si évident tout à coup qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu pour passer à côté.

« C'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis content de ne pas l'avoir fait mettre à la porte dès que j'ai été informé de sa présence. » ajouta Lucius en lançant un sourire méprisant à Rémus.

Le **Grim** sembla finalement remarquer ce qui l'entourait et recommença à grogner en direction de Lucius Malfoy.

« Tout doux Médor, » prévint Lucius. « On a déjà prévu d'exécuter un bête pour avoir attaqué un élève aujourd'hui, tu pourrais être la deuxième et ton maître la troisième. Mais c'est vrai que tu nous as aidé à maîtriser M. Weasley, je vais donc fermer les yeux, pour cette fois. »

« Cependant, je ne pense pas que laisser cet incident remonter au grand jour soit une bonne idée, » dit il en levant sa baguette.

«_ Oubliette _! »

* * *

Il se rapprochait de la fenêtre à une vitesse inquiétante. S'il n'arrivait pas à se faufiler dans l'étroit entrebâillement de cette dernière, il se fracasserait surement contre et son plat serait très probablement suivi par une chute fatale.

Le faucon replia ses ailes contre lui et avec une confiance frôlant le suicidaire plongea. L'instant où il passa l'embrasure, il déplia ses ailes et reprit de la hauteur.

Juste devant lui, Lucius Malfoy abattait sa baguette sur une forme agenouillée.

Harry n'hésita pas.

Ses serres acérées tendues, il les planta dans le bras levé avec une force qui d'ordinaire brisait l'échine des grands oiseaux, juste quand le sort était lancé.

«_ Oubliette_ ! »

Le bras se tordit sous le poids lancé de Harry et émit un craquement audible. Le sort heurta le mur. Lucius hurla de douleur en tombant.

Harry, dont les serres étaient toujours profondément plongées dans la chair de l'homme, tomba avec lui et s'écrasa au sol. Lucius l'arracha de son bras et jeta plus loin contre le pied d'un lit. La vision de l'oiseau se troubla quand sa tête heurta le métal, l'étourdissant un instant.

Toutes les flammes de l'enfer se déchainèrent alors et les sorts commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens.

Rémus et Sirius se battaient contre les deux Aurors, se protégeant et contre attaquant plus vite jamais. Derrière eux Ron essayait de protéger Hermione en se servant de son corps comme d'un bouclier humain, tous les deux étaient couchés au sol, les mains sur la tête pour éviter le verre et autres débris qui pleuvaient dans toute la pièce.

Lucius ramena son bras blessé contre sa poitrine et, de sa main valide, essaya de lancer un sortilège qu'Harry reconnu comme étant sensé re-briser puis lier le membre visé s'il était employé correctement.

Il s'extirpa du dessous de lit sous lequel il avait été envoyé, se maudissant d'avoir oublié la baguette de rechange que Rémus avait réussi à obtenir après bien des efforts pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer au duel. Elle ne convenait réellement à aucun d'entre eux et ne leur permettait que d'utiliser les charmes les plus faibles et basiques, c'était pourquoi ni Sirius ni Harry ne prenaient la peine de la garder avec eux lorsque ce n'était pas à leur tour d'avoir la baguette de son grand père. Mais maintenant, elle aurait fait la différence.

Alors qu'il cherchait autour de lui, espérant trouver une arme quelconque, il repéra un ancien vase sur une table de chevet.

Soudain, il y eut un changement dans le rythme du combat. Harry vit du coin des yeux un des Aurors s'écrouler après avoir été frappé par un sort bien placé de Sirius. Quelques secondes plus tard, les attaques des deux Maraudeurs eurent raison du deuxième qui alla rejoindre le premier.

Le silence fut assourdissant.

« Harry ! » appela Sirius. « Harry, où es tu ? »

Harry se transforma et se releva, juste au moment où Lucius bondit sur ses pieds, le bras enroulé dans des bandages, et pointa gauchement sa baguette contre Sirius et Rémus.

Les deux sorciers avaient bêtement baissé leurs baguettes après avoir battu les deux Aurors, se laissant à la merci de Lucius, quelques précieuses secondes. Mais Harry se trouvait derrière lui.

Le vase atteint sa cible dans un craquement sonore, mettant à terre le père Malfoy avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait ce qu'entamer un sort.

« Harry, » s'écria Sirius une nouvelle fois avant de courir vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Harry ? »

C'était Ron. Son visage était un mélange de douleur et d'espoir alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à se tenir debout. Elle ne montrait rien et resta à ses côtés, attendant patiemment qu'Harry se dégage de l'étreinte de Sirius et ne s'avance vers eux pendant que Rémus immobilisait Malfoy et les Aurors en les ligotant et les pétrifiant. Un grognement s'échappa de Lucius quand son bras blessé se retrouva coincé contre ses côtes.

« Salut Ron, Hermione, » dit il d'une voix chevrotante. « Je vous ai manqué ? »

« Un peu, » répondit Ron d'un ton détaché, mais ne pouvant cacher son sourire. « Et toi ? »

« Nah, » répondit il négligemment. « Je suis là depuis le début, alors... »

Il fit un pas en avant, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps mais fut arrêté par la baguette de Ron qui se retrouva pointée entre ses deux yeux. Hermione semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle avait de questions mais elle se retint vaillamment, laissant Ron parler en premier.

« Tu vas bien alors, Harry ? » demanda Ron, son sourire remplacé par une expression inquiète.

« J'ai connu mieux, » répondit Harry compréhensif. « Je suis toujours entier là dedans, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. » Il tapota sa tempe du doigt tout en parlant.

« C'est quoi leur histoire ? » dit Ron, désigna d'un signe de tête Rémus et Sirius.

« Sirius est mon parrain, » expliqua Harry. « C'est lui qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a aidé à m'échapper. Rémus et lui étaient les amis de mes parents. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a essayé de m'arracher la jambe ? »

« Désolé pour ça, » dit Sirius. « Mais tu as quelque chose de très important pour moi dans ta poche. »

Ron eut l'air confus un instant puis sembla réaliser sans vraiment comprendre.

« Croûtard ? Vous voulez Croûtard ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire, Harry ? »

« Ron, Croûtard n'est pas un rat. C'est un sorcier appelé Peter Pettigrew. Il a trahi mes parents et a fait accuser Sirius de meurtre, » répondit Harry tout en réalisant que cela semblait ridicule même à ses oreilles.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Harry, tu dois nous expliquer où tu étais et ce qui se passe. Pourquoi est ce que tu penses que Croûatrd est un Animagus et comment est ce que tu en es devenu un ? »

« Hermione, stop ! » l'interrompu Harry en souriant aux souvenirs qui allaient avec la nature insatiablement curieuse de son amie. « Je répondrais à toutes tes questions après, là maintenant, on a besoin du rat. »

Il regarda Ron dans les yeux et arrêta de sourire.« Ron, donne moi Croûtard. »

Ron regarda Rémus, un homme qu'il ne connaissait que sous le nom de Professeur Lupin, un enseignant sensé être fiable mais qu'il savait maintenant loup garou. Rémus se tenait calmement sur le côté, là où Mme Pomfrey était toujours pétrifiée. L'homme acquiesça de la tête.

« C'est vrai, » dit Rémus sur le ton qu'il employait en classe.

Puis Ron regarda Sirius Black, le criminel en fuite craint dans tout le monde magique, réputé pour être un meurtrier sans pitié usant de la plus noire des magies. Sirius paraissait impatient.

« J'ai attendu douze pour ça, mon garçon. » dit il.

Finalement Ron regarda Hermione. Elle se mordait les lèvres, indécise. « On devrait peut être d'abord réveiller Mme Pomfrey, » suggéra-t-elle.

Sirius grogna, frustré et impatient.

« Miss Granger, si nous la réveillons, la première des choses qu'elle fera, c'est s'enfuir en criant à la vue de Sirius, » expliqua Rémus. « Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça pour l'instant. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma rapidement.

Ron regarda de nouveau Harry.

« S'il te plait, » demanda Harry en tendant la main.

Cela sembla suffire.

N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, Ron fouilla sa poche abimée et en sortit la forme raidie de **Croûtard**.

« Il est mort ? » s'étonna Harry lorsque Ron plaça dans sa main le corps immobile.

« Nah, on a été obligé de le pétrifier parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de s'enfuir. Je suppose que je sais pourquoi maintenant, hein? » dit Ron en souriant.

Et comme ça, d'un coup, tout sembla étrangement aller mieux.

Harry serra ses amis contre lui, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues alors qu'ils bredouillaient des excuses et des pardons.

Il leurs fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser que Sirius leur parlait.

« Le rat, Harry. Donne moi le rat, » s'impatienta il en les interrompant.

Harry relâcha ses amis et s'en éloigna puis, il hésita.

« Comment est ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda-t-il a Sirius.

* * *

Peter savait qu'il n'avait plus d'issue.

Bien qu'il ait été pétrifié par magie, il avait tout de même entendu la majeure partie de ce qui s'était déroulé autour de lui et maintenant, son pire cauchemar allait prendre vie.

Son corps se crispa de douleur quand il fut forcé de reprendre sa détestable forme humaine pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. La pétrification disparut aussi mais la peur le garda tout aussi immobile que s'il en était toujours victime. Tout autour de lui se tenaient les personnes qui le terrifiaient le plus au monde, le Seigneur des

Ténèbres mis à part.

Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou qui l'avait toujours mortellement effrayé, pointait sur lui sa baguette, déterminé. Un éclair de colère passa sur ses traits âgés réduisant à néant les dernières bribes d'espoir de Peter pour une forme d'amitié quelconque de la part du Maraudeur le plus sensible.

Sirius Black, dont le poing se serrait et se desserrait de manière compulsive autour de sa baguette. Peter vit de la rage dans ses yeux et sut que le Grim n'avait jamais autant été aussi éloigné de son ancien ami qu'à cet instant précis.

Harry Potter, qui ressemblait à une jeune reproduction de l'homme que Peter avait trahi, mais infiniment plus sérieux et dangereux.

« Debout, » ordonna Sirius.

Peter gémit. « Pitié- »

Il reçu un coup de pied qui manqua de lui briser une côte.

« J'ai dit debout, » répéta Sirius sinistrement.

Lentement Peter se mit à genoux tremblant et gémissant de peur et de douleur. Dans un ultime effort, il se hissa sur ses pieds mais ne put relever les yeux pour croiser le regard des personnes qui allaient mettre un terme à sa misérable existence.

« Et bien Peter, as tu quelque chose a dire avant de payer enfin pour ta trahison ? » demanda Sirius.

Ces mots finirent de briser le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur ses nerfs. Il éclata en pleurs et regarda désespérément autour de lui, cherchant le visage des personnes qui l'entourait, finalement il s'arrêta face à l'homme qu'il avait trahi encore plus que James Potter.

« Sirius, Sirius qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...tu ne comprends pas...Il a des armes...tu ne peux même pas imaginer...j'avais peur, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été brave comme toi ou Rémus ou James. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive...Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom...il m'a forcé- »

Un grognement de colère venant de Rémus stoppa ses suppliques. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Sirius, le suppliant de l'épargner, mais il ne trouva pas de pitié au fond de ses yeux noirs et froids.

Une petite voix interrompu ses pensées.

« Harry ? »

C'était la jeune fille – la brillante sorcière qui accompagnait toujours Harry et Ron depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

Peter se tourna vers la plus jeune des trois personnes qui devaient être ses juges, avocats et bourreaux. Ses étonnants yeux verts étaient toujours durs mais il y brillait également quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que James n'avait complètement développé qu'après avoir finalement conquit le cœur de sa sorcière aux yeux émeraude.

De la compassion.

Un espoir désespéré éclata dans sa poitrine.

« Il a tué mes parents, Hermione, » répondit le jeune Potter d'une voix tremblante. « C'était leur ami, et il les a trahi. Il a fait accuser Sirius et l'a laissé pourrir en prison. »

« Mais Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de le tuer, » protesta-t-elle.

« Lui, non, » fit Sirius. « Mais moi oui. »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, dégouté mais déterminé. « Si tu le fais, alors moi aussi. »

« Harry tu n'as pas a prendre part à ça, » dit Rémus. « C'est notre responsabilité- »

« C'était mes parents ! » répondit Harry, haussant la voix de colère. « J'ai passé dix ans dans un placard à cause de ce lâche. Tout est de sa faute ! »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » dit Ron. « C'est la faute de Tu-sais-qui, Harry. C'est lui qui a tué tes parents- »

« Seulement parce que Pettigrew lui a dit où les trouver. Ils étaient en sécurité avant qu'il ne les trahisse. »

« Ce n'est pas ça l'important, » contra Ron, la jeune fille à ses côtés acquiesçant de la tête. « Croûtard, ou Peter, peu importe son nom, était juste un autre serviteur de Tu-sais-qui. Il mérite probablement de mourir, mais as-tu vraiment le droit de le tuer ? Est ce que tu veux réellement devenir le meurtrier qu'ils ont cru que t'étais pendant le procès ? »

« Moi oui, » gronda Sirius.

« Professeur Lupin, » c'était la fille, Hermione, à nouveau. « Est ce que vous allez les laisser faire ? »

La détermination de Rémus sembla vaciller à cette question.

« Sirius, » commença Rémus, une pointe de doute dans la voix. « Peut être- »

« Non ! » hurla Sirius. « Je suis allé en enfer parce que ce rat avait la trouille. James et Lily sont morts, et tu as vécu comme un clochard parce qu'on a fait confiance à ce lâche. Il a détruit nos vies, celle de Harry et maintenant je vais enfin avoir ma vengeance. ».

Sirius leva sa baguette et Peter se recroquevilla sur lui même, les bras au dessus de la tête, attendant que l'éclair verdâtre qu'il savait proche, ne le frappe.

« Tu pourrais être libre. » dit Rémus.

Peter releva la tête. Sirius s'arrêta, le bras toujours tendu au dessus de sa tête.

« Penses-y Sirius, » continua le loup garou. « Si on livre Pettigrew, tu seras blanchi. Tu pourrais être libre, et ne plus avoir à te cacher. »

« Le livrer ? A qui ? Malfoy ? » cria Sirius en désignant les hommes pétrifiés et ligotés. « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais droit à un procès juste, avec quelqu'un comme lui aux commandes ? Et même si c'était le cas Harry serait toujours recherché. »

Hermione s'avança dans un bruissement de tissu et fouilla dans son sac un instant avant d'en tirer un objet enveloppé d'une serviette.

« La Chambre des Secrets est ouverte. » dit elle, en découvrant l'objet. « Le Professeur Snape a trouvé un moyen d'y entrer, et avec ça on peut prouver la version de Harry. Ça devrait suffire pour obtenir un nouveau procès, un procès où la vérité pourrait éclater. »

Elle tenait dans ses mains une longue dent. Harry était bouche bée.

« C'est un crochet, un des crochets du Basilic, » expliqua Hermione voyant la confusion de Rémus. « Ce sera amplement suffisant pour prouver que Lockhart a menti. »

Rémus sembla comprendre et Peter se remit à espérer, il ne mourrait peut être pas sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

« Elle a raison Sirius, » dit Rémus. « Ce sera peut être assez pour avoir un autre procès et si on arrive à faire en sorte que Wormtail avoue que tu étais innocent en premier, ça remettra en question le verdict concernant Harry aussi, juste par association. »

« On a besoin de Dumbledore, » fit Ron. « Il saura quoi faire. »

Sirius reprit une expression sinistre, le visage de Harry prit un air de mépris et Rémus devint pensif.

« Dumbledore, » cracha Sirius. « Il n'a même pas essayé de m'aider, et grand bien il a fait à la cause de Harry. »

« Mieux vaut Dumbledore que Malfoy, » admit Harry. « Écoute, je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus, tu le sais, mais peut être qu'on pourrait laisser Pettigrew, s'en aller et se cacher en attendant qu'ils se rendent compte que tu étais innocent ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Peter se redressa légèrement et regarda Sirius.

L'homme étant en proie à un conflit. Visiblement il mourrait d'envie de lancer le sortilège mais il hésitait, n'étant plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Oh et puis tant pis, ça marchera aussi juste avec le corps, » lança-t-il finalement, s'apprêtant à jeter le sort. « Pas besoin qu'il soit vivant. »

« Attends, » couina Peter, cherchant désespérément à plaider sa cause. « Je peux témoigner – contre Malfoy ! Il était là, il était là aux rassemblements. Je l'ai vu, je peux prouver qu'il n'était pas sous l'influence d'un Imperium. »

Un grognement étouffé venant de l'endroit où Malfoy était ficelé, lui répondit. Il se débattait contre la malédiction et la douleur.

Les lumières de la salle faiblirent un instant.

Lentement et avec dégout, Sirius se résigna et baissa sa baguette.

Peter frissonna quand une vague de froid le submergea en même temps que son soulagement d'avoir échappé à la mort de si peu. Son témoignage contre Malfoy en faveur de Harry, plus les informations qu'il avait en réserve pour les derniers recours lui permettraient peut être même d'éviter les niveaux les plus sombres d' Azkaban, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais être libre.

Il se sentit faible et remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir été debout.

Les lumières de la pièce clignotèrent encore une fois, plongeant momentanément l'infirmerie dans l'obscurité. Une nouvelle vague de froid gela Peter comme seule la peur le gelait d'ordinaire.

« Harry ? »

Peter leva les yeux et vit Harry et Sirius trembler, de la peur clairement inscrite sur leurs visages.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron.

Le murmure qui sortit de la bouche de Harry fut à peine audible mais il fut largement suffisant pour raviver chez Peter, une peur toute aussi violente que celle des minutes passées.

« Les Détraqueurs, » murmura Harry.

* * *

REVIEWS!


	9. Révelations

Eh bien voilà, une semaine jour pour jour après avoir posté le 8ème chapitre, je vous offre le dernier!

Nous remercions tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait vraiment plaisir (comme quoi un ptit coup de gueule ne fait jamais de mal), et j'espère que vous ne vous dégonflerez pas pour ce dernier chapitre.

Je répète une dernière fois, que cette fic appartient à BajaB, et que nous ne faisons que la traduire xChuox et moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

Le frisson glacé qui précédait toujours l'apparition des Détraqueurs engourdit Harry et un élan de panique le submergea comme à chaque fois depuis son évasion d'Azkaban.

A ses côtés, Sirius semblait perdu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione. « Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans l'école. »

« Fermez les portes, » dit Ron, effrayé.

Immédiatement, Rémus agita sa baguette en direction des portes massives de l'infirmerie, elles se refermèrent dans un claquement sonore qui les fit tous sursauter.

Sirius étant distrait et Rémus ayant détourné sa baguette une seconde pour lancer son sort, Peter tenta sa chance.

Il se changea en rat et se précipita sous le lit le plus proche.

Des cris déchirèrent le silence et Sirius lança un sortilège qui manqua sa cible mais arracha un morceau du sol.

Rémus réagit à son tour et éjecta le lit sous lequel Peter s'était réfugié contre le mur. Mais le rat s'était déjà sauvé et reprenait sa forme humaine.

«_ Confringo_ ! » cria le traître, utilisant le même sort qui lui avait permis d'échapper à Sirius la première fois en faisant exploser la ruelle.

Une déflagration lacéra la pièce. Les chaises et les lits se renversèrent et des pierres volèrent dans toutes les directions.

Quelque chose atteint Harry à la poitrine, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il entrevit Rémus être repoussé au loin et Sirius se transformer mais l'approche des Détraqueurs l'empêchait de réagir comme il l'aurait fallu.

Les cris et les voix autour de lui semblaient incohérents. Ils résonnaient au loin, rendus incompréhensibles par la terreur que provoquait l'aura des Détraqueurs en lui.

Elle était puissante, très puissante, trop puissante.

Après des mois loin d'Azkaban, il n'était peut être plus aussi résistant qu'il l'avait été durant son incarcération mais Harry savait aussi que leur passage près de l'infirmerie n'avait rien d'une simple ronde. Leur présence était presque aussi puissante que lorsque deux d'entre eux entraient dans sa cellule pour lui amener ses repas, et elle ne cessait de grandir.

Il pouvait même dire d'où elle provenait. Elle roulait en vague des portes fermées de l'infirmerie, gagnant en puissance et durée à chaque déferlante.

D'autres bruits l'atteignirent, faiblement puis de plus en plus clairement : des cris.

Les cris de sa mère suppliant d'épargner son fils, les hurlement déformés des autres prisonniers d'Azkaban, les cris d'Hermione le voyant être traîné hors du tribunal.

La terreur s'insinua dans son esprit, noyant ses pensées sous un tsunami d'échos de son passé.

Mais sa mère était déjà morte, donnant sa vie dans une ultime preuve d'amour pour le protéger. Il était loin d'Azkaban, les autres prisonniers et leur folie à des kilomètres de son école bien aimée. Hermione était dans cette pièce, ici même, avec lui, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras juste quelques minutes auparavant et pleuré de joie en le revoyant.

Harry lutta.

Il refusa de se laisser engloutir par les horreurs de son passé comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ça. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, roula sur lui même et plaça ses mains sous sa poitrine.

La peur l'étouffait mais il bloqua ses pensées et se concentra sur le moment présent.

Abandonner n'était pas une option.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry vit Rémus à terre apparemment inconscient. Il ne voyait pas Ron mais Hermione était à genoux un peu plus loin en train de livrer sa propre bataille mentale. Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains et Harry remarqua qu'elle était agitée de sanglots.

Un fracas de l'autre côté de la pièce lui indiqua que Sirius chassait toujours Wormtail, écartant les lits et les tables qui se trouvaient en travers du chemin de sa monstrueuse stature, il traquait sa proie, aboyant et grondant de colère et de frustration.

Harry savait que Sirius ne raisonnait plus. Padfoot était au commande. Sirius n'aurait jamais pu continuer avec les Détraqueurs si près.

Les portes émirent soudain un grondement assourdissant, comme si quelque chose s'était fracassé dessus, puis cédèrent.

Une douzaine d'abominations entrèrent, se glissant silencieusement dans la pièce tels des spectres. Leurs capes comme portées par une brise invisible flottaient autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'avançaient jusqu'à former un cercle autour de Harry et de ses compagnons.

Rémus gémit misérablement et se couvrit le visage d'une main sans pour autant se réveiller. Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent et elle s'affaissa sur le côté avant de se rouler en position fœtale. Harry lutta de plus belle, essayant désespérément de rester conscient.

Soudain, le froid et la peur qui paralysaient son esprit reculèrent comme si l'aura des Détraqueurs se retirait d'elle même.

Harry inspira profondément lorsqu'il sentit petit à petit qu'il retrouvait le contrôle de ses émotions.

Passant les portes, escorté par une troupe de Détraqueurs, le Ministre de la Magie, Gilderoy Lockhart, fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme incompétent qui avait prétendu pouvoir enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant la deuxième année de Harry. Au contraire, il semblait puissant, sûr de lui et bien que toujours aussi arrogant, il paraissait aussi différent.

Gilderoy ne remarqua même pas Harry ou ses amis et avança calmement vers les Aurors que Lucius avait amené avec lui et qui gisaient, toujours pétrifiés, dans un coin, un sourire malveillant au coin des lèvres. Les Détraqueurs s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer.

Il donna négligemment un petit coup de pied à l'un des hommes.

« Pas vraiment les Sangs-Purs d'élites que tu m'avais promis Lucius, hein ? » soupira-t-il, déçu.

Le ton étrangement irritant qu'il employa rappela quelque chose à Harry mais il ne put dire avec exactitude où et quand il l'avait entendu.

« Mon seigneur ! » gémit faiblement Lucius apparemment toujours semi-conscient.

Ces mots réveillèrent un souvenir dans l'esprit de Harry et tout devint clair. Il comprit soudain comment Lockhart avait pu devenir aussi puissant aussi rapidement et ce qui était arrivé au Tom Riddle de 17 ans qui avait hanté le journal.

« Riddle, » grogna Harry.

Derrière lui, Hermione manqua s'étrangler.

L'homme parut surpris un instant puis son visage retrouva son sourire malsain et il se retourna vers Harry, le fixant du regard.

« Bien joué, Harry, » dit il presque fièrement. « Personne d'autre n'a fait le rapprochement, enfin, sauf Lucius, il était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de m'aider à gouverner le Monde Magique. »

« Comment ? » cria Harry, sa colère l'aidant à résister à l'effet des Détraqueurs. « Je t'ai détruis. Je t'ai brulé quand tu possédais Ginny comme j'avais fait avec Quirell ! »

Gilderoy se renfrogna.

« Oh oui, tu m'as expulsé de son corps, mais tu n'as pas réussi à me détruire, non. J'ai été obligé de fuir mais je n'allais pas retourner dans le journal pour y passer quarante nouvelles années sans rien pour m'occuper.

« Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un fantôme, l'ombre d'un souvenir mais j'étais tout de même toujours assez puissant pour quitter la Chambre et chercher un moyen de retrouver mes forces. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à aller loin avant de trouver le corps dans lequel tu me vois aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as possédé Lockhart comme tu as essayé de posséder Ginny, » hurla Harry, essayant de rester énervé pour maintenir l'emprise des Détraqueurs loin de son esprit. »

Cela sembla marcher.

« Pas tout à fait. Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, je n'ai réussi qu'à me réfugier dans son corps. Il avait gardé assez d'esprit pour que je ne puisse pas prendre le contrôle immédiatement. Sinon crois moi aucun d'entre vous ne serait sorti de la Chambre vivant.

« Par contre, j'ai fini par réussir à fusionner avec lui et à retrouver ses souvenirs. L'expérience de toute une vie et le génie de l'héritier de Serpentard combinés en une seule, nouvelle entité. »

Harry lutta pour se redresser. Riddle-Hart tira sa baguette et la pointa juste entre les deux yeux du garçon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? Tu as fais tout ça juste pour essayer de me retrouver et me tuer ? » demanda Harry.

Riddle-Hart rit d'un rire froid et cruel, sans véritable humour.

« Te trouver ici n'est qu'un bonus, Harry. Je suis venu récupérer le journal et me débarrasser de Ginny Weasley. Lucius m'a appelé quand il l'a trouvé ici. C'est plutôt ironique qu'il l'ai trouvé maintenant, juste quand le soi-disant « plus grand sorcier de tout les temps » n'est pas présent, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Harry réalisa que l'un des lits était occupé. Là, allongée sur un lit qui avait été déplacé mais pas renversé, immobile, d'un pâleur maladive, se trouvait Ginny.

« Pourquoi, Tom ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la laisses pas tranquille ? Est-ce que sa famille n'a pas encore assez souffert à cause de toi ? »

« Souffert ? Mon pauvre garçon, je vais leur rendre un service en mettant fin à son coma. »

Harry renifla de mépris.

« Mais peu importe Harry. Ce ne sera plus l'un de tes soucis très longtemps, » dit Riddle-Hart en levant sa baguette.

«_ Expelliarmus_ ! » cria Ron, debout tant bien que mal derrière le chariot où il avait atterrit après l'attaque de Wormtail.

Le sortilège surpris Riddle-Hart et lui arracha sa baguette. Elle tourbillonna dans les airs vers Harry. Plus par instinct que quoi que se soit d'autre, Harry l'attrapa au vol.

Un picotement parcourut sa main et réchauffa son corps. La baguette produisit de petites étincelles dorées lorsqu'elle le retrouva enfin.

« Ma baguette, » admira Harry.

La chaleur qu'elle provoqua courut dans ses veines et réveilla l'espoir dans son cœur.

Ron lança un Stupefix mais l'homme sauta sur le côté et cria un ordre aux Détraqueurs qui tournaient toujours silencieusement au dessus d'eux.

« Détruisez les, » fit-il en pointant Harry.

Immédiatement, les créatures descendirent sur eux, mais Harry savait quoi faire.

« _Expecto Patronum_ ! » incanta-t-il, sa joie de retrouver enfin sa baguette toujours fraîche dans son esprit.

Une forme argentée apparut à son extrémité. Elle toucha le sol sans un bruit, mais inonda l'esprit de Harry de bonheur lorsqu'elle prit une forme solide.

Là, entre lui et les Détraqueurs, le protégeant contre l'aura des spectres tel un bouclier, se tenait un cerf magnifique.

De la chaleur émanait presque de l'animal scintillant qui l'illuminait de son éclat.

« Prongs, » murmura Harry.

C'était la première fois que Harry réussissait à créer un Patronus corporel. Le fait qu'il avait prit la forme de l'Animagus de son père ne fit qu'ajouter à son émerveillement.

« Brillant, » dit Ron ébahi, alors que du sang coulait sur son visage d'une plaie qu'il devait avoir à la tête.

« Il est fabuleux, » chuchota Hermione.

Le cerf tourna la tête, plongeant un instant ses yeux argentés dans ceux de Harry puis se détourna et chargea en direction des Détraqueurs qui s'étaient immobilisés à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se débarrassa d'un premier d'un simple coup de corne. Un second fut piétiné par les sabots implacables mais silencieux du grand cerf. Un autre balancement de sa tête écarta deux autres créatures comme si elles n'avaient été que des capes vides.

En quelques secondes, il chassa tous les Détraqueurs de la pièce. Ne pouvant rien faire contre les attaques du Patronus, ils se précipitèrent pour fuir.

Un sort d'un vert écœurant venant de l'autre côté de la salle, manqua Harry d'un cheveux et s'écrasa dans le mur derrière lui.

Harry cria et se jeta au sol, se retournant pour tenter de contre attaquer. Il vit Ron attraper Hermione par le bras et renverser un des lit pour s'en servir de barricade.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, Potter, » hurla Riddle-Hart en lançant de nouveaux sorts et s'avançant vers lui.

« Je pensais qu'Azkaban me débarrasserait de toi une fois pour toute mais finalement je vais avoir le plaisir de t'éliminer moi-même. »

Harry conjura un bouclier juste à temps pour bloquer le mur de sortilèges qui l'atteignit. Il se déforma, plia, chauffant sous la pression et finalement, après un dernier éclat, disparut.

Et puis l'instant d'après, Sirius était avec lui, debout, tel un ange gardien tout droit sortit d'une légende, sauf que la colère qui déformait son visage lui donnait plus des airs de démon que d'ange.

« Je ne crois pas, non, » grogna-t-il.

Riddle-Hart abandonna son expression condescendante et recula d'un pas, surpris et choqué.

« Black, » dit il sur un ton qui se voulait ennuyé. « Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver avec Harry, j'aurais pourtant dû, n'est ce pas ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas mais leva sa baguette, se tenant prêt à s'en servir. Harry se remit sur ses pieds et suivit son exemple. Du coin des yeux il vit Ron et Hermione faire de même et se rapprocher discrètement de Rémus qui était toujours inconscient.

Riddle-Hart les regarda et éclata de rire.

« Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Je suis immortel. Quand bien même vous vous débarrasseriez de ce corps, je survivrais. Que feriez vous si je décidais de prendre le contrôle de l'un d'entre vous, hein ? Et si vous ne me tuez pas, vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir vous en tirer après avoir attaqué le Ministre de la Magie ? »

« Je doute que tu reste Ministre de la Magie encore longtemps, » lança une voix familière. « Surtout lorsque l'opinion publique saura qui tu es en vérité. »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour apercevoir Albus Dumbledore franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie. Harry tourna immédiatement sa baguette contre lui tandis que Sirius gardait Riddle-Hart en joue.

« Dumbledore ! » cracha Riddle-Hart haineux. « Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, _Directeur_. Tu es sûr que tu veux te battre ? »

Harry inspecta le Directeur. Ses vêtements étaient brûlés et déchirés, et à en juger par le sang séché qui les tâchait, il était blessé. La barbe du vieil homme semblait plus fine et noircie. Un énorme hématome recouvrait une partie de son visage.

Riddle-Hart avait raison. Dumbledore ne survivrait pas à un duel. Pas dans son état.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit le Directeur en lui souriant. « J'aurais aimé que ce soit en d'autres circonstances mais je suis heureux de revoir. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Que pouvait il dire ? Il était piégé.

« Directeur ! » appela Hermione, inquiète, elle allait courir à sa rencontre mais Ron la retint. Elle avait dû remarquer l'état dans lequel il était. « Est ce que ça va, monsieur ? »

Dumbledore balaya sa question de la main et regarda Harry.

« Harry, » dit il calmement. « Écarte toi. »

Confus, Harry faillit obéir avant de réaliser ce que le Directeur avait en tête. Il voulait s'en prendre à Sirius qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Sirius est innocent, on peut le prouver, c'était Peter Pettigrew le gardien du secret. »

Dumbledore parut surpris puis attristé. Visiblement, il ne le croyait pas.

« Dans ce cas, il n'a rien à craindre de moi. » assura le vieil homme.

Riddle-Hart rit de nouveau.

« Dis moi, Black. C'est ça que tu veux ? Faire confiance à l'homme qui n'a rien fait pour vous sortir de prison, toi et ton filleul ? »

Harry vit qu'à côté de lui, Sirius devenait nerveux.

« Monsieur, Lockhart est possédé par le souvenir de Tom Riddle - » commença-t-il a expliquer.

« Je sais, Harry, » l'interrompit Dumbledore.

« Assez ! » aboya Riddle-Hart. « Je suis le Ministre de la Magie - »

Sirius craqua.

Une pluie de sa malédiction Brise-Os favorite s'abattit sur Riddle-Hart.

Il les bloqua sans même s'en inquiéter et riposta.

Dumbledore décrivit un cercle du bout de sa baguette. Sa magie s'enflamma et éclaira toute la pièce lorsqu'elle la traversa.

Harry créa un bouclier pour protéger le flanc de son parrain. Le sortilège s'écrasa contre juste quand un sort de Riddle-Hart frappa le sol sous ses pieds, l'envoyant s'écraser à quelques mètres de Mme Pomfrey et lui faisant lâcher sa baguette.

Sirius fut aussi repoussé par l'explosion mais de l'autre côté de la salle.

En un instant Riddle redirigea ses attaques contre Dumbledore. Le vieil homme contre-attaqua avant même que le premier sort de son adversaire ne quitte sa baguette.

Sirius se releva d'un bond et rejoignit le duel, Harry ignorait cependant qui était sa cible.

Derrière son parrain, il vit Hermione tenter de protéger le lit sur lequel Ginny était allongée, tandis que Ron trainait Rémus près d'elles, sans doute pour essayer de combiner ses efforts à ceux d'Hermione.

Des éclairs et des explosions ébranlaient la pièce alors que la bataille faisait rage. Chaque sortilège repoussé ou paré repartait dans une nouvelle direction jusqu'à percuter un mur ou une autre partie de la salle causant une pluie de débris qui s'amoncelaient ensuite au sol.

C'était chaotique.

Harry vit le rideau d'un des lits d'hôpital s'arracher de ses crochets et s'enrouler autour de Riddle-Hart alors qu'un chariot repas s'acharnait contre Sirius et qu'un _Avada_ filait vers Dumbledore.

Un pied de lit en métal bondit devant le Directeur, stoppant la malédiction et explosa dans un petit feu d'artifice.

Sirius bloqua le chariot et le redirigea contre l'homme qui se faisait littéralement saucissonner par le rideau avant de lancer plusieurs Stupéfix contre Dumbledore.

Le rideau se dissolut en gouttelettes scintillantes, libérant un Riddle-Hart sans une égratignure qui eu juste le temps de s'occuper du chariot qui fusait à pleine vitesse dans sa direction.

Harry remarqua que Dumbledore essayait d'empêcher que lui ou l'un de ses amis ne soit atteint par les sorts. Il s'efforçait d'animer des meubles ou des objets quand il voulait attaquer ou se défendre et n'essayait même pas de toucher directement ses deux adversaires.

Riddle-Hart dû s'en apercevoir également car il se mit à viser Harry et les autres quand il en avait l'occasion forçant ainsi le Directeur à les défendre et à se fatiguer. Le seul autre sort qui quittait sa baguette était l'Impardonnable verdâtre, rendant chacune de ses attaques plus que dangereuses bien que la plupart soit lancée contre les meubles animés du Directeur.

Sirius continuait d'attaquer simultanément Riddle-Hart et Dumbledore, ne prenant que rarement la peine de se protéger, préférant s'écarter lorsqu'une attaque arrivait sur lui plutôt que de créer un bouclier. Il tirait presque sans interruption, lançant des sorts quasiment mortels contre l'un comme l'autre de ses opposants.

Harry secoua la tête, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées toujours embrouillées par l'explosion, et commença à chercher sa baguette. Il ne resterait pas les bras croisés pendant que Sirius se battait, surtout contre Riddle.

A la place de sa baguette, il trouva le journal de Riddle.

Le petit livre était par terre à côté de Malfoy comme s'il était tombé de sa robe. Lucius luttait toujours faiblement contre les liens que Rémus avait créé sans succès. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et Harry réalisa qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

Harry rampa jusqu'au journal, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire mais déterminé à ne pas s'en séparer cette fois-ci. Il se sentit inutile, sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un jet bleuté frappa Sirius de plein fouet, le soulevant du sol et le faisant retomber plusieurs mètres derrière.

Harry cria quand il vit son parrain s'écrouler et se leva pour courir vers lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose.

« Harry ! » appela Hermione.

Harry se laissa distraire par le cri de son amie et ne fit pas attention à ses pieds. Il trébucha sur le corps de Mme Pomfrey et s'étala de tout son long par terre, refusant toujours obstinément de lâcher le journal.

« Il n'y a plus que nous deux, vieil homme, » souffla Riddle-Hart, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Le Ministre saignait de plusieurs plaies profondes et respirait bruyamment, presque difficilement, mais Dumbledore était encore pire.

Le Directeur, était appuyé contre un mur et sa respiration était irrégulière. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui arriver avant qu'il n'entre dans l'infirmerie, il en était visiblement affaiblit et le combat était de trop. Dumbledore ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Le regard du vieil homme ignora Riddle-Hart et se posa sur Harry.

Harry ne sut comment mais le Directeur retint ses yeux avant de montrer des siens quelque chose qui se trouvait au sol à côté à quelques mètres de lui, se faisant comprendre d'un simple coup d'œil.

Le crochet du Basilic gisait innocemment là, à porter de sa main.

A cet instant Harry comprit ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il aurait dû faire tous ces longs mois auparavant quand Fawkes lui avait apporté le livre.

Il ne perdit pas un instant, ne se relevant même pas, Harry saisit le crochet et le plongea dans la couverture du journal. De l'encre noire jaillit du livre tel du sang d'une plaie mortelle.

Riddle-Hart cria en même temps que le livre.

Horrifié, Harry retira le crochet. De l'encre continua de s'écouler, colorant ses mains d'un noir corbeau.

Une vague de pure magie émanant de Riddle-Hart surpris Dumbledore, le rejetant plus loin. Le Ministre se tourna ensuite vers Harry, baguette levée. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'abattre, un monstrueux chien noir bondit de nul part et lui plongea dessus.

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde et planta de nouveau le crochet dans le livre, le traversant de part en part.

Un hurlement sinistre emplit la salle quand le corps de Riddle-Hart se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante.

Padfoot lâcha sa proie sans cesser ses grognements et recula en boitant.

Le corps convulsa, arquant le dos jusqu'à ce que sa colonne manque se briser en deux tout en continuant de briller.

Ses cris de Banshee résonnèrent dans tout le château .

Puis il s'immobilisa.

La lumière disparut et le corps retomba, silencieux, sans vie.

Ce n'est que lorsque Ron poussa une exclamation qu'Harry sortit de sa torpeur.

Sur le lit que son ami avait défendu avec Hermione, Ginny remua faiblement.

* * *

**Épilogue**

_Hey fiston. Harry. Mini Prongs._

_T'avais l'habitude de jouer sur mes genoux quand t'étais bébé, tu t'en souviens ? J'étais là quand t'as fait tes premiers pas. Ton père était le meilleur ami dont je puisse rêver. Ta mère avait l'habitude de faire mon plat préféré tous les mercredis parce qu'elle savait que je viendrais._

_Écoute moi gamin. Je ne l'ai pas trahi. C'était pas moi._

_En fait ça n'a aucune importance si tu me crois ou pas, écoute seulement ce que j'ai à te dire. Quand les Détraqueurs reviendront, dans une heure environ, garde en tête le fait que tu es innocent. Tiens en toi à cette pensée, et à tout ce que ça implique pour toi._

_Ne fait pas attention aux souvenirs, les Détraqueurs vont faire ressortir les pires et se nourriront des meilleurs. Continue à te dire que tu es innocent, encore et toujours. C'est pas un souvenir heureux alors ils ne peuvent pas s'en nourrir, et ça t'éviteras de devenir cinglé._

_Quoi? Évidemment que t'es innocent. J'ai pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour savoir que mon filleul serait un homme bien, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé. On fait tous des erreurs, mais tu ne peux pas les laisser t'atteindre à l'intérieur, sauf si tu veux terminer comme tous ces frappés qui peuvent pas s'empêcher de brailler._

_Regarde, qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre? Essaie au moins. Répète le dans ta tête, et encore, et encore. Force toi à te rappeler pourquoi tu es innocent. Utilise le pour garder ton esprit clair._

_Quoi? Non, ça rendra pas leur passage moins douloureux, mais au moins tu perdras pas la tête._

_Moi? J'ai été dans cet endroit un peu trop longtemps pour être totalement sain d'esprit, mais il y a une chose que je sais – Je suis innocent, et ces satanés créatures pourront pas me l'enlever._

_Fais-moi confiance, Harry._

Le faucon se laissa tomber lentement du ciel bleu et clair en direction du jeune couple assis sur les berges du lac. Ils le regardèrent planer avec grâce vers eux, étendant ses ailes pour ralentir avant qu'en un petit « pop », Harry Potter se tienne devant ses meilleurs amis.

Une barrière d'arbres naturelle les cachait d'une vue directe du château, et de toute façon, tous les étudiants étaient en classe. Les Aurors et autre personnel du Ministère enquêtant sur la mort mystérieuse du Ministre étaient partis, il n'y avait donc que peu de danger d'être découvert.

Un journal récent gisait abandonné sur le sol aux pieds de Harry.

_Le Ministre de la Magie possédé_

_Lucius Malfoy arrêté_

Les gros titres étaient la parties la plus près de la vérité de l'article; le reste étant construit à partir de rumeurs et de suppositions basées sur les rapports vagues rédigés après le chaos avec le Ministre de la magie.

L'expérience personnelle faisait que Harry arrivait à lire entre les lignes des journaux obscurcis par la corruption pour savoir que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire sortir la vérité par ce biais, mais il se sentait toujours dégouté par certains des mensonges ridicules qu'ils tentaient de faire passer comme la vérité.

Un jour, il voudrait voir les responsables de ces journaux à scandales punis pour leurs crimes; eux et le public crédule qui les suivaient comme des moutons.

« Alors, quel est le verdict? » s'enquit Ron. Il était appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, un de ses bras passé nonchalamment autour des épaules d'Hermione. « Tu restes ou tu pars? »

_« Ce serait beaucoup plus sûr pour toi de rester ici, Harry » dit le vieux Directeur._

_Harry laissa son regard s'égarer par la fenêtre tandis qu'il riait amèrement._

_« Sûr? Comme en première année ou Quirell a presque réussit à me tuer deux fois? Ou comme en deuxième année? Et qu'est-ce qui arriverait à Sirius? Est-ce que vous empêcheriez les Aurors de l'emmener pour l'interroger? Et que se passerait-t-il si le tribunal décidait qu'il était coupable de quelque chose? »_

_L'hésitation dans la voix du vieil homme apprit à Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir._

_« Très bien dans ce cas, » se résigna Dumbledore. « Je ferais de mon mieux pour préparer une résidence alternative pour toi. »_

« Je pars, » répondit-il tristement. « Dumbledore a essayé de me convaincre, mais je vais où Sirius va, et jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déclaré innocent, Poudlard est un endroit trop dangereux pour lui…surtout maintenant que quelques personnes savent qu'il était ici. »

« Mais ils croient quand même le professeur Dumbledore? » dit Hermione. « Et vous leur avez donné Pettigrew comme preuve. »

_« Sirius, où est Peter? » demanda Harry._

_Il se reposait lourdement sur la seule table qui avait survécu à la destruction de l'infirmerie, tandis que Remus et Madame Pomfrey soutenait un professeur Dumbledore épuisé et injurié. L'infirmière grognait et marmonnait tellement que Harry la suspectait de vouloir interdire au Directeur de sortir de son lit pendant au moins un mois si jamais elle avait son mot à dire._

_Le Directeur avait renvoyé les autres professeurs, qui était enfin arrivés pour enquêter sur les bruits suspects provenant de l'infirmerie, avec de vagues promesses d'explications plus tard._

_Sirius ne s'était pas retransformé, préférant rester sous sa forme de chien._

_Padfoot trotta vers le fin fond de la salle détruite, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec le corps ensanglanté, brisé et sans aucun doute sans vie de Wormtail tenu avec précaution dans ses mâchoires massives._

_Il déposa le corps du traître presque tendrement aux pieds de Harry._

_Cette simple action lui brisa presque le cœur, et il ne put se résoudre à demander s'il n'y aurait pas eu un autre moyen._

Harry secoua la tête.

« Dumbledore a réussit à lui faire reprendre forme humaine, mais sans la confession de Pettigrew, ce n'est pas aussi simple, » expliqua-t-il, laissant de côté le fait qu'aucun des deux n'avait plus vraiment confiance en le Directeur.

« Et qu'en est-il de Malfoy? » interrogea Ron. « Je sais qu'on lui a effacé la mémoire, mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. »

« C'est évident, Ronald. » répondit Hermione. « Il vaut mieux que le moins de gens possible soient au courant de Padfoot et Tweety. Tant qu'ils ont besoin de se cacher, ce secret peut-être vital pour leur sécurité. »

« Il est toujours poursuivit à propos du journal de Riddle, et d'autres trucs qu'il a fait durant mon procès, » assura Harry.

« Les souvenirs qu'on a pris ne vont rien changer à ça. Il pense qu'il était inconscient tout le temps après que Tweety ait brisé son aile. »

« Tweety, » s'esclaffa Ron. « Comment est-ce que t'as pu les laisser t'affubler d'un tel nom? »

« Ron! » le sermonna Hermione en souriant néanmoins. « C'est déjà très impressionnant qu'il ait réussit à devenir Animagus. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il arrive avec un surnom intelligent non plus. »

Harry sourit.

_« Tu vois, Harry, » explique Dumbledore, le pétillement dans ses yeux atteignant des limites jamais atteintes jusque là. « Si on m'avait demandé de deviner ce que serait ta forme d'Animagus, j'aurais peut-être choisi le faucon, à cause de ton amour pour le vol, mais plutôt qu'un Pèlerin, j'aurais pensé que tu serais devenu un _Merlin_. »_

_« Merlin, » pensa Harry. « Ça c'est un nom de Maraudeur. »_

« C'est juste temporaire, » expliqua-t-il. « Le temps que je puisse trouver quelque chose de mieux. »

« J'attendrais pas trop l'inspiration si j'étais toi, » dit Ron. « Un nom aussi horrible que celui-là a la fâcheuse habitude de s'éterniser dans les esprits. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer avec ton nouveau procès? » s'enquit Hermione. « Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore pense toujours que tu vas être innocenté même si tu ne t'y présentes pas? »

_« Je suis tout à fait au courant que le professeur Snape a réussit à entrer dans la Chambre et à enlever le cadavre du Basilic, mais ce n'est plus ta meilleure défense, » expliqua le Directeur à Harry et Sirius. « Quand elle aura suffisamment reprit ses forces, Miss Weasley sera à même de corroborer ta version des faits qui ont résulté à son kidnapping. Sans Gilderoy- »_

_« - ou Malfoy » interrompit Sirius._

_« Tu seras probablement déclaré innocent. »_

'_Probablement' n'était toujours pas suffisant pour qu'Harry se risque à retourner à Azkaban. Il était hors de question qu'il retombe entre les mains corrompues du Ministère, même pour une petite seconde._

Harry hocha la tête en réponse à la question d'Hermione, choisissant de ne pas répondre verbalement au cas où il en dirait un peu trop par inadvertance. Sa foi en le Monde Magique avait une certaine limite et n'était pas vraiment renouvelable pour le moment.

« Comment va Ginny? » demanda-t-il à Ron à la place.

_« Le journal ne contenait pas seulement le souvenir de Tom Riddle, » expliqua Dumbledore. « C'était un objet vil de la plus noire des natures. Mon absence et mes blessures étaient le résultat direct de la quête que j'ai mené dans le but d'obtenir plus d'informations sur celui-ci, et comment défaire le sortilège placé sur Miss Weasley. Je peux t'assurer cependant, que la solution radicale que tu as utilisé était plus qu'adéquate, et Miss Weasley devrait être bientôt sortie d'affaire. »_

« Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre, » répondit Ron avec enthousiasme. « Elle a les même Guérisseurs qui m'ont traité, et ils disent qu'elle sera bientôt debout, même s'il faudra encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle se remette d'avoir passé une année entière coincée dans un livre toute seule. C'est bien que Dumbledore l'ait découvert et ait trouvé quelque chose pour la garder occupée, même si elle dit qu'il a mis des trucs vraiment bizarres là dedans. Elle devance tout le monde dans le programme scolaire. Le reste prendra juste un peu plus de temps, mais elle s'en sortira. »

Harry acquiesça; heureux que ses efforts pour la sauver, l'acte qui avait quand même débuté ce cauchemar, n'ait pas été inutile.

« Harry, » commença Ron. « Ma famille, ils voudraient s'excuser- »

« Je sais, Ron, » coupa Harry. « Mais c'est encore trop tôt. Tu devrais raconter aux jumeaux ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous trois par contre – ils le méritent. Le reste devra attendre un peu que je eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, d'accord? »

« En parlant de temps, » dit Hermione, en passant la main sous son tee-shirt pour en ressortir un petit sablier doré qui pendait à une délicate et fine chaine.

Elle enleva la chaine de son cou et tendit le tout à Harry. Ron eut l'air surprit mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

« C'est un Retourneur de temps, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je vais te laisser retourner en arrière de quelques heures, mais tu dois être vraiment prudent en l'utilisant. Le professeur Lupin t'expliquera tout mieux que moi. »

Harry savait que sa mâchoire venait de se fracasser par terre.

« Tu sais, ce machin ne va vraiment pas me manquer, » dit Ron. « J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'étudier, cette année, mais tu ne vas pas avoir des ennuis avec McGonagall, Hermione? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il s'était brisé pendant le combat dans l'infirmerie, » répondit-elle un peu embarrassée.

Ron éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras. « T'es géniale, ma Mione, »

Le cerveau d'Harry comprit enfin de quoi ils parlaient.

« C'est pour ça que vous aviez l'air de courir de partout, n'est-ce pas? Vous utilisiez ce truc pour rattraper des cours et tout? Je me demandais pourquoi Tweety arrivait à suivre tout le monde sauf vous deux. »

« C'était le seul moyen pour moi de m'en sortir cette année sans avoir à redoubler, » approuva Ron. « Ça a été assez pratique pour faire quelques blagues aussi. C'est le meilleur alibi au monde. 'Oh non, professeur Snape, j'étais dans la Grande Salle pendant tout le déjeune – vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui!' »

Ils rirent tous les trois avant de tomber dans un silence embarrassant. Le clapotis des petites vagues causées par le Calamar Géant tandis qu'il paressait à la surface du lac, et le joyeux piaillement des oiseaux à la lisière de la forêt, créaient une atmosphère calme et reposante.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu pars? » demanda Hermione.

« Demain matin, » répondit Harry. « Padfoot et Moony sont déjà partis pour préparer l'une de leur planque, et Dumbledore va m'emmener là-bas et mettre en place les barrières finales. Il dit qu'il doit leur parler une dernière fois aussi, mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il complote. Ils considèrent que cette maison est l'endroit le plus sûr pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous guéris ou déclarés innocents, mais aucun d'eux n'a l'air tellement emballé. J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas l'air d'être très agréable là-bas. »

« Ça nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, » dit Ron tristement. « Je suppose qu'on ne va pas être autorisés à venir te voir souvent, une fois que l'école sera terminée? »

Harry rigola et éleva le Retourneur de temps.

« Je pense au contraire qu'on aura tout le temps qu'on voudra Ron. »

« Tout le temps qu'on voudra. »

* * *

_Dans une cellule sale et humide de la plus basse tour de la plus effrayante prison du Monde Magique, une voix solitaire hurla de triomphe, brisant le silence._

_Après des mois de travail, elle avait réussit. Des heures sans fin, à essayer de se rappeler désespérément de petites bribes de conversations espionnées, avait enfin payé._

_La voix n'était pas humaine, mais elle appartenait toujours à Bellatrix Lestrange._

**Finite Incantatem.**

Voilà, c'est bel et bien terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui ont suivit cette fic avec acharnement dès le début (et qui ont reviewé!).

Je sais de source sûre que l'auteur n'a pas prévu de suite dans l'immédiat (mais que cette idée n'est pas repoussée), si jamais il enf ait une, je vous promet de la traduire, mais pour l'instant il n'y en aura pas.

Quant à ma potesse et moi (càd les traductrices), on se tâte encore pour savoir si on se lance dans une nouvelle traduction ou si on écrit une fic à 2. Si jamais vous avez des idées de traduction, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message, je ne vous garantie pas de la traduire, mais je peux déjà regarder si elle me plait, et si c'est envisageable. Et je répondrais.

A bientôt tout le monde!

Lil'Sheep

* * *


End file.
